The prior art is rich in various systems and methods for data analysis, as well as various systems and methods relating to useful endeavors. In general, most existing systems and methods provide concrete functions, which have a defined response to a defined stimulus. Such systems, while embodying the “wisdom” of the designer, have a particular shortcoming in that their capabilities, user interface and functionality are static.
Intelligent or learning systems are also known. These systems are typically limited by the particular paradigm employed, and rarely are the learning algorithms general enough to be applied without limitation to other fields. In fact, while the generic theory and systems which learn are well known, the application of such systems to particular problems often requires both a detailed description of the problem, as well as knowledge of the input and output spaces. Even once these factors are known, a substantial tuning effort may be necessary to enable acceptable operation.
Therefore, the present invention builds upon the prior art, which defines various problems to be addressed, intelligent systems and methods, tuning paradigms and user interfaces. Therefore, as set forth below, and in the attached appendix of references and abstracts, incorporated herein by reference, a significant number of references detail fundamental technologies which may be improved according to the present invention, or incorporated together to form a part of the present invention. Thus, the complete disclosure of these references, combined with the disclosure herein, and/or with each other, are a part of the present invention. The disclosure herein is not meant to be limiting as to the knowledge of a person of ordinary skill in the art. Thus, prior art cited herein is intended to (1) disclose information related to the application published before the filing or effective filing date hereof, (2) define the problem in the art to which the present invention is directed, (3) define prior art methods of solving various problems also addressed by the present invention, (4) define the state of the art with respect to methods disclosed or referenced herein, (5) detail technologies used to implement methods or apparatus in accordance with the present invention, and/or (6) define elements of the invention as disclosed in individual references, combinations of references, and/or combinations of disclosure of the references with the express disclosure herein.
Human Interface
Aspects of the present invention provide an advanced user interface. The subject of man-machine interfaces has been studied for many years, and indeed the entire field of ergonomics and human factors engineering revolves around optimization of human-machine interfaces. Typically, the optimization scheme optimizes the mechanical elements of a design, or seeks to provide a universally optimized interface. Thus, a single user interface is typically provided for a system, although some systems have multiple different interfaces which may be related or unrelated. In fact, some systems provide a variety of related interfaces, for example, novice, intermediate and advanced, to provide differing balances between available control and presented complexity. Further, adaptive and/or responsive human-machine computer interfaces are now well known. However, a typical problem presented is to define a self-consistent and useful (i.e., an improvement over a well-designed static interface) theory for altering the interface. Therefore, even where, in a given application, a theory for optimization exists, the theory is typically not generalizable to other applications. Therefore, one aspect of the present invention is to provide such an overall theory by which adaptive and/or responsive user interfaces may be constructed and deployed.
In a particular application, the user interface according to the present invention may be applied to general-purpose-type computer systems, for example, personal computers. While it might seem that a general-purpose-type computer system interface would necessarily be general purpose, and therefore not require modification for the many potential uses, this is not the case. In fact, the lack of application specificity may make such an interface difficult to use, decreasing efficiency of use and increasing user frustration and the probability of error. One aspect of the present invention thus relates to a programmable device that comprises a menu-driven interface in which the user enters information using a direct manipulation input device. An earlier type of interface scheme addressing this issue is disclosed in Verplank, William L., “Graphics in Human-Computer Communication: Principles of Graphical User-Interface Design”, Xerox Office Systems. See the references cited therein: Foley, J. D., Wallace, V. L., Chan, P., “The Human Factor of Computer Graphics Interaction Techniques”, IEEE CG&A, November 1984, pp. 13-48; Koch, H., “Ergonomische Betrachtung von Schreibtastaturen”, Humane Production, 1, pp. 12-15 (1985); Norman, D. A., Fisher, D., “Why Alphabetic Keyboards Are Not Easy To Use: Keyboard Layout Doesn't Much Matter”, Human Factors 24(5), pp. 509-519 (1982); Perspectives: High Technology 2, 1985; Knowlton, K, “Virtual Pushbuttons as a Means of Person-Machine Interaction”, Proc. of Conf. Computer Graphics, Pattern Recognition and Data Structure, Beverly Hills, Calif., May 1975, pp. 350-352; “Machine Now Reads, enters Information 25 Times Faster Than Human Keyboard Operators”, Information Display 9, p. 18 (1981); “Scanner Converts Materials to Electronic Files for PCs”, IEEE CG&A, December 1984, p. 76; “New Beetle Cursor Director Escapes All Surface Constraints”, Information Display 10, p. 12, 1984; Lu, C., “Computer Pointing Devices: Living With Mice”, High Technology, January 1984, pp. 61-65; “Finger Painting”, Information Display 12, p. 18, 1981, Kraiss, K. F., “Neuere Methoden der Interaktion an der Schnittstelle Mensch-Maschine”, Z. F. Arbeitswissenschaft, 2, pp. 65-70, 1978; Hirzinger, G., Landzettel, K., “Sensory Feedback Structures for Robots with Supervised Learning”, IEEE Conf. on Robotics and Automation, St. Louis, March 1985; Horgan, H., “Medical Electronics”, IEEE Spectrum, January 1984, pp. 90-93.
A menu based remote control-contained display device is disclosed in Platte, Oberjatzas, and Voessing, “A New Intelligent Remote Control Unit for Consumer Electronic Device”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. CE-31, No. 1, February 1985, 59-68.
It is noted that in text-based applications, an input device that is accessible, without the necessity of moving the user's hands from the keyboard, may be preferred. Known manual input devices include the trackball, mouse, and joystick. In addition, other devices are known, including the so-called “J-cursor” or “mousekey” which embeds a two (x,y) or three (x,y,p) axis pressure sensor in a button conformed to a finger, present in a general purpose keyboard; a keyboard joystick of the type described in Electronic Engineering Times, Oct. 28, 1991, p. 62, “IBM Points a New Way”; a so-called “isobar” which provides a two axis input by optical sensors (θ, x), a two and one half axis (x, y, digital input) input device, such as a mouse or a “felix” device, infrared, acoustic, etc.; position sensors for determining the position of a finger or pointer on a display screen (touch-screen input) or on a touch surface, e.g., “GlidePoint” (ALPS/Cirque); goniometer input (angle position, such as human joint position detector), etc. Many of such suitable devices are summarized in Kraiss, K. F., “Alternative Input Devices For Human Computer Interaction”, Forschunginstitut Für Anthropotecahnik, Werthhoven, F. R. Germany. Another device, which may also be suitable is the GyroPoint, available from Gyration Inc., which provides 2-D or 3-D input information in up to six axes of motion: height, length, depth, roll, pitch and yaw. Such a device may be useful to assist a user in inputting a complex description of an object, by providing substantially more degrees of freedom sensing than minimally required by a standard graphic user interface. The many degrees of freedom available thus provide suitable input for various types of systems, such as “Virtual Reality” or which track a moving object, where many degrees of freedom and a high degree of input accuracy is required. The Hallpot, a device which pivots a magnet about a Hall effect sensor to produce angular orientation information, a pair of which may be used to provide information about two axes of displacement, available from Elweco, Inc, Willoughby, Ohio, may also be employed as an input device.
User input devices may be broken down into a number of categories: direct inputs, i.e. touch-screen and light pen, indirect inputs, i.e. trackball, joystick, mouse, touch-tablet, bar code scanner (see, e.g., Atkinson, Terry, “VCR Programming: Making Life Easier Using Bar Codes”), keyboard, and multi-function keys; and interactive input, i.e. Voice activation/instructions (see, e.g., Rosch, Winn L., “Voice Recognition: Understanding the Master's Voice”, PC Magazine, Oct. 27, 1987, 261-308); and eye tracker and data suit/data glove (see, e.g. Tello, Ernest R., “Between Man And Machine”, Byte, September 1988, 288-293; products of EXOS, Inc; Data Glove). Each of the aforementioned input devices has advantages and disadvantages, which are known in the art.
Studies suggest that a “direct manipulation” style of interface has advantages for menu selection tasks. This type of interface provides visual objects on a display screen, which can be manipulated by “pointing” and “clicking” on them. For example, the popular Graphical User Interfaces (“GUIs”), such as Macintosh and Microsoft Windows, and others known in the art, use a direct manipulation style interface. A device such as a touch-screen, with a more natural selection technique, is technically preferable to the direct manipulation method. However, the accuracy limitations and relatively high cost make other inputs more commercially practical. Further, for extended interactive use, touchscreens are not a panacea for office productivity applications. In addition, the user must be within arms' length of the touch-screen display. In a cursor positioning task, Albert (1982) found the trackball to be the most accurate pointing device and the touch-screen to be the least accurate when compared with other input devices such as the light pen, joystick, data tablet, trackball, and keyboard. Epps (1986) found both the mouse and trackball to be somewhat faster than both the touch-pad and joystick, but he concluded that there were no significant performance differences between the mouse and trackball as compared with the touch-pad and joystick.
A particular focus of the present invention is the application of the principles herein to consumer electronic devices and simple controls. The videocassette recorder (VCR) device exemplifies many of the issues presented. There have been many proposals and implementations seeking to improve the operation of the VCR control system. For example, a directional or direct manipulation-type sensor based infrared remote control is disclosed in Zeisel, Tomas, Tomaszewski, “An Interactive Menu-Driven Remote Control Unit for TV-Receivers and VC-Recorders”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 34, No. 3, 814-818 (1988), which relates to a control for programming with the West German Videotext system. This implementation differs from the Videotext programming system than described in Bensch, U., “VPV—VIDEOTEXT PROGRAMS VIDEORECORDER”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. 34, No. 3, 788-792 (1988), which describes the system of Video Program System Signal Transmitters, in which the VCR is programmed by entering a code for the Video Program System signal, which is emitted by television stations in West Germany. Each separate program has a unique identifier code, transmitted at the beginning of the program, so that a user need only enter the code for the program, and the VCR will monitor the channel for the code transmission, and begin recording when the code is received, regardless of schedule changes. The Videotext Programs Recorder (VPV) disclosed does not intelligently interpret the transmission, rather the system reads the transmitted code as a literal label, without any analysis or determination of a classification of the program type.
The following references are also relevant to the interface aspects of the present invention:
Hoffberg, Linda I, “AN IMPROVED HUMAN FACTORED INTERFACE FOR PROGRAMMABLE DEVICES: A CASE STUDY OF THE VCR” Master's Thesis, Tufts University (Master of Sciences in Engineering Design, November, 1990).
“Bar Code Programs VCR”, Design News, Feb. 1, 1988, 26.
“How to find the best value in VCRs”, Consumer Reports, March 1988, 135-141.
“Low-Cost VCRs: More For Less”, Consumer Reports, March 1990, 168-172.
“Nielsen Views VCRs”, Television Digest, Jun. 23, 1988, 15.
“The Highs and Lows of Nielsen Homevideo Index”, Marketing & Media Decisions, November 1985, 84-86+.
“The Quest for ‘User Friendly’”, U.S. News & World Report, Jun. 13, 1988, 54-56.
“The Smart House: Human Factors in Home Automation”, Human Factors in Practice, December 1990, 1-36.
“VCR, Camcorder Trends”, Television Digest, Vol. 29:16 (Mar. 20, 1989).
“VCR's: A Look At The Top Of The Line”, Consumer Reports, March 1989, 167-170.
“VHS Videocassette Recorders”, Consumer Guide, 1990, 17-20.
Abedini, Kamran, “An Ergonomically-improved Remote Control Unit Design”, Interface '87 Proceedings, 375-380.
Abedini, Kamran, and Hadad, George, “Guidelines For Designing Better VCRs”, Report No. IME 462, Feb. 4, 1987.
Bensch, U., “VPV—VIDEOTEXT PROGRAMS VIDEORECORDER”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, 34(3):788-792.
Berger, Ivan, “Secrets of the Universals”, Video, February 1989, 45-47+.
Beringer, D. B., “A Comparative Evaluation of Calculator Watch Data Entry Technologies: Keyboards to Chalkboards”, Applied Ergonomics, December 1985, 275-278.
Bier, E. A. et al. “MMM: A User Interface Architecture for Shared Editors on a Single Screen,” Proceedings of the ACM Symposium on User Interface Software and Technology, Nov. 11-13, 1991, p. 79.
Bishop, Edward W., and Guinness, G. Victor Jr., “Human Factors Interaction with Industrial Design”, Human Factors, 8(4):279-289 (August 1966).
Brown, Edward, “Human Factors Concepts For Management”, Proceedings of the Human Factors Society, 1973, 372-375.
Bulkeley, Debra, “The Smartest House in America”, Design News, Oct. 19, 1987, 56-61.
Card, Stuart K., “A Method for Calculating Performance times for Users of Interactive Computing Systems”, IEEE, 1979, 653-658.
Carlson, Mark A., “Design Goals for an Effective User Interface”, Electro/82 Proceedings, 3/1/1-3/1/4.
Carlson, Mark A., “Design Goals for an Effective User Interface”, Human Interfacing with Instruments, Session 3.
Carroll, Paul B., “High Tech Gear Draws Cries of “Uncle”, Wall Street Journal, Apr. 27, 1988, 29.
Cobb, Nathan, “I don't get it”, Boston Sunday Globe Magazine, Mar. 25, 1990, 23-29.
Davis, Fred, “The Great Look-and-Feel Debate”, A+, 5:9-11 (July 1987).
Dehning, Waltraud, Essig Heidrun, and Maass, Susanne, The Adaptation of Virtual Man-Computer Interfaces to User Requirements in Dialogs, Germany: Springer-Verlag, 1981.
Ehrenreich, S. L., “Computer Abbreviations—Evidence and Synthesis”, Human Factors, 27(2):143-155 (April 1985).
Friedman, M. B., “An Eye Gaze Controlled Keyboard”, Proceedings of the 2nd International Conference on Rehabilitation Engineering, 1984, 446-447.
Gilfoil, D., and Mauro, C. L., “Integrating Human Factors and Design: Matching Human Factors Methods up to Product Development”, C. L. Mauro Assoc., Inc., 1-7.
Gould, John D., Boies, Stephen J., Meluson, Antonia, Rasammy, Marwan, and Vosburgh, Ann Marie, “Entry and Selection Methods For Specifying Dates”. Human Factors, 32(2):199-214 (April 1989).
Green, Lee, “Thermo Tech: Here's a common sense guide to the new thinking thermostats”, Popular Mechanics, October 1985, 155-159.
Grudin, Jonathan, “The Case Against User Interface Consistency”, MCC Technical Report Number ACA-HI-002-89, January 1989.
Harvey, Michael G., and Rothe, James T., “VideoCassette Recorders: Their Impact on Viewers and Advertisers”, Journal of Advertising, 25:19-29 (December/January 1985).
Hawkins, William J., “Super Remotes”, Popular Science, February 1989, 76-77.
Henke, Lucy L., and Donohue, Thomas R., “Functional Displacement of Traditional TV Viewing by VCR Owners”, Journal of Advertising Research, 29:18-24 (April-May 1989).
Hoban, Phoebe, “Stacking the Decks”, New York, Feb. 16, 1987, 20:14.
Howard, Bill, “Point and Shoot Devices”, PC Magazine, 6:95-97 (August 1987).
Jane Pauley Special, NBC TV News Transcript, Jul. 17, 1990, 10:00 PM.
Kolson, Ann, “Computer wimps drown in a raging sea of technology”, The Hartford Courant, May 24, 1989, B1.
Kreifeldt, J. G., “A Methodology For Consumer Product Safety Analysis”, The 3rd National Symposium on Human Factors in Industrial Design in Consumer Products, August 1982, 175-184.
Kreifeldt, John, “Human Factors Approach to Medical Instrument Design”, Electro/82 Proceedings, 3/3/1-3/3/6.
Kuocheng, Andy Poing, and Ellingstad, Vernon S., “Touch Tablet and Touch Input”, Interface '87, 327.
Ledgard, Henry, Singer, Andrew, and Whiteside, John, Directions in Human Factors for Interactive Systems, New York, Springer-Verlag, 1981.
Lee, Eric, and MacGregor, James, “Minimizing User Search Time Menu Retrieval Systems”, Human Factors, 27(2):157-162 (April 1986).
Leon, Carol Boyd, “Selling Through the VCR”, American Demographics, December 1987, 40-43.
Long, John, “The Effect of Display Format on the Direct Entry of Numerical Information by Pointing”, Human Factors, 26(4):3-17 (February 1984).
Mantei, Marilyn M., and Teorey, Toby J., “Cost/Benefit Analysis for Incorporating Human Factors in the Software Lifecycle”, Association for Computing Machinery, 1988.
Meads, Jon A., “Friendly or Frivolous”, Datamation, Apr. 1, 1988, 98-100.
Moore, T. G. and Dartnall, “Human Factors of a Microelectronic Product: The Central Heating Timer/Programmer”, Applied Ergonomics, 1983, 13(1): 15-23.
Norman, Donald A., “Infuriating By Design”, Psychology Today, 22(3):52-56 (March 1988).
Norman, Donald A., The Psychology of Everyday Things, New York, Basic Book, Inc. 1988.
Platte, Hans-Joachim, Oberjatzas, Gunter, and Voessing, Walter, “A New Intelligent Remote Control Unit for Consumer Electronic Device”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. CE-31 (1):59-68 (February 1985).
Rogus, John G. and Armstrong, Richard, “Use of Human Engineering Standards in Design”, Human Factors, 19(1):15-23 (February 1977).
Rosch, Winn L., “Voice Recognition: Understanding the Master's Voice”, PC Magazine, Oct. 27, 1987, 261-308.
Sarver, Carleton, “A Perfect Friendship”, High Fidelity, 39:42-49 (May 1989).
Schmitt, Lee, “Let's Discuss Programmable Controllers”, Modern Machine Shop, May 1987, 90-99.
Schniederman, Ben, Designing the User Interface: Strategies for Effective Human-Computer Interaction, Reading, Mass., Addison-Wesley, 1987.
Smith, Sidney J., and Mosier, Jane N., Guidelines for Designing User Interface Software, Bedford, Mass. MITRE, 1986.
Sperling, Barbara Bied, Tullis Thomas S., “Are You a Better ‘Mouser’ or ‘Trackballer’? A Comparison of Cursor-Positioning Performance”, An Interactive/Poster Session at the CHI+GI '87 Graphics Interface and Human Factors in Computing Systems Conference.
Streeter, L. A., Ackroff, J. M., and Taylor, G. A. “On Abbreviating Command Names”, The Bell System Technical Journal, 62(6):1807-1826 (July/August 1983).
Swanson, David, and Klopfenstein, Bruce, “How to Forecast VCR Penetration”, American Demographic, December 1987, 44-45.
Tello, Ernest R., “Between Man And Machine”, Byte, September 1988, 288-293.
Thomas, John, C., and Schneider, Michael L., Human Factors in Computer Systems, New Jersey, Ablex Publ. Co., 1984.
Trachtenberg, Jeffrey A., “How do we confuse thee? Let us count the ways”, Forbes, Mar. 21, 1988, 159-160.
Tyldesley, D. A., “Employing Usability Engineering in the Development of Office Products”, The Computer Journal”, 31(5):431-436 (1988).
Verplank, William L., “Graphics in Human-Computer Communication: Principles of Graphical User-Interface Design”, Xerox Office Systems.
Voyt, Carlton F., “PLC's Learn New Languages”, Design News, Jan. 2, 1989, 78.
Whitefield, A. “Human Factors Aspects of Pointing as an Input Technique in Interactive Computer Systems”, Applied Ergonomics, June 1986, 97-104.
Wiedenbeck, Susan, Lambert, Robin, and Scholtz, Jean, “Using Protocol Analysis to Study the User Interface”, Bulletin of the American Society for Information Science, June/July 1989, 25-26.
Wilke, William, “Easy Operation of Instruments by Both Man and Machine”. Electro/82 Proceedings, 3/2/1-3/2/4.
Yoder, Stephen Kreider, “U.S. Inventors Thrive at Electronics Show”, The Wall Street Journal, Jan. 10, 1990, B1.
Zeisel, Gunter, Tomas, Philippe, Tomaszewski, Peter, “An Interactive Menu-Driven Remote Control Unit for TV-Receivers and VC-Recorders”, IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, 34(3):814-818.
Agent Technologies
Presently well known human computer interfaces include so-called agent technology, in which the computer interface learns a task defined (inherently or explicitly) by the user and subsequently executes the task or negotiates with other systems to achieve the results desired by the user. The user task may be defined explicitly, by defining a set of rules to be followed, or implicitly, by observation of the user during completion of the specified task, and generalizing to a generalized construct or “agent”. Such systems are available from Firefly (www.firefly.com), and are commercially present in some on-line commerce systems, such as Amazon.com (www.amazon.com). There is some debate in the art as to what constitutes an “agent”. Herein, such “agent” technology shall be interpreted to encompass any automated method or system which embodies decision-making capability defined by or derived from the user, and which may vary between different users. See:
“ABI WHAP, Web Hypertext Applications Processor,” alphabase.com/abi3/whapinfo.html#profiling, (1996, Jul. 11).
“AdForce Feature Set”, www.imgis.com/index.html/core/p2--2html (1997, Apr. 11).
“IPRO,” www.ipro.com, Internet profiles Corporation Home and other Web Pages (1996, Jul. 11).
“Media Planning is Redefined in a New Era of Online Advertising,” PR Newswire, (1996, Feb. 5).
“My Yahoo! news summary for My Yahoo! Quotes”, my.yahoo.com, (1997, Jan. 27).
“NetGravity Announces Adserver 2.1”, www.netgravity.com/news/pressre1/launch21.html (1997, Apr. 11).
“Netscape & NetGravity: Any Questions?”, www.netgravity.com/, (1996, Jul. 11).
“Network Site Main”, www.doubleclick.net/frames/general/nets2set.htm (1997, Apr. 11).
“Real Media,” www.realmedia.com/index.html, (1996, Jul. 11).
“The Front Page”, live.excite.com/?aBb (1997, Jan. 27) and (1997, Apr. 11).
“The Pointcast Network,” http:/www.pointcast.com/, (1996, Spring).
“The Power of PenPoint”, Can et al., 1991, p. 39, Chapter 13, pp. 258-260.
“Welcome to Lycos,” www.lycos.com, (1997, Jan. 27).
Abatemarco, Fred, “From the Editor”, Popular Science, September 1992, p. 4
Berniker, M., “Nielsen plans Internet Service,” Broadcasting & Cable, 125(30):34 (1995, Jul. 24).
Berry, Deanne, et al. In an Apr. 10, 1990 news release, Symantec announced a new version of MORE™.
Betts, M., “Sentry cuts access to naughty bits,” Computers and Security, vol. 14, No. 7, p. 615 (1995).
Boy, Guy A., Intelligent Assistant Systems, Harcourt Brace Jovanovich, 1991, uses the term “Intelligent Assistant Systems”.
Bussey, H. E., “Service Architecture, Prototype Description, and Network Implications of a Personalized Information Grazing Service,” IEEE Multiple Facets of Integration Conference Proceedings, vol. 3, No. Conf. 9, Jun. 3, 1990, pp. 1046-1053.
Donnelley, J. E., “WWW media distribution via Hopewise Reliable Multicast,” Computer Networks and ISDN Systems, vol. 27, No. 6, pp. 81-788 (April, 1995).
Edwards, John R., “Q&A: Integrated Software with Macros and an Intelligent Assistant”, Byte Magazine, January 1986, vol. 11, Issue 1, pp. 120-122, critiques the Intelligent Assistant by Symantec Corporation.
Elofson, G. and Konsynski, B., “Delegation Technologies: Environmental Scanning with Intelligent Agents”, Journal of Management Information Systems, Summer 1991, vol. 8, Issue 1, pp. 37-62.
Garretson, R., “IBM Adds ‘Drawing Assistant’ Design Tool to Graphics Series”, PC Week, Aug. 13, 1985, vol. 2, Issue 32, p. 8.
Gessler, S. and Kotulla A., “PDAs as mobile WWW browsers,” Computer Networks and ISDN Systems, vol. 28, No. 1-2, pp. 53-59 (December 1995).
Glinert-Stevens, Susan, “Microsoft Publisher: Desktop Wizardry”, PC Sources, February, 1992, vol. 3, Issue 2, p. 357.
Goldberg, Cheryl, “IBM Drawing Assistant: Graphics for the EGA”, PC Magazine, Dec. 24, 1985, vol. 4, Issue 26, p. 255.
Hendrix, Gary G. and Walter, Brett A., “The Intelligent Assistant: Technical Considerations Involved in Designing Q&A's Natural-language Interface”, Byte Magazine, December 1987, vol. 12, Issue 14, p. 251.
Hoffman, D. L. et al., “A New Marketing Paradigm for Electronic Commerce,” (1996, Feb. 19), www2000.ogsm.vanderbilt.edu novak/new.marketing.paradigm.html.
Information describing BroadVision One-to-One Application System: “Overview,” p. 1; Further Resources on One-To-One Marketing, p. 1; BroadVision Unleashes the Power of the Internet with Personalized Marketing and Selling, pp. 1-3; Frequently Asked Questions, pp. 1-3; Products, p. 1; BroadVision One-To-One™, pp. 1-2; Dynamic Command Center, p. 1; Architecture that Scales, pp. 1-2; Technology, pp. 1; Creating a New Medium for Marketing and Selling BroadVision One-To-One and the World Wide Web a White Paper, pp. 1-15; www.broadvision.com (1996, January-March).
Jones, R., “Digital's World-Wide Web server: A case study,” Computer Networks and ISDN Systems, vol. 27, No. 2, pp. 297-306 (November 1994).
McFadden, M., “The Web and the Cookie Monster,” Digital Age, (1996, August).
Nadoli, Gajanana and Biegel, John, “Intelligent Agents in the Simulation of Manufacturing Systems”, Proceedings of the SCS Multiconference on AI and Simulation, 1989.
Nilsson, B. A., “Microsoft Publisher is an Honorable Start for DTP Beginners”, Computer Shopper, February 1992, vol. 12, Issue 2, p. 426, evaluates Microsoft Publisher and Page Wizard.
O'Connor, Rory J., “Apple Banking on Newton's Brain”, San Jose Mercury News, Wednesday, Apr. 22, 1992.
Ohsawa, I. and Yonezawa, A., “A Computational Model of an Intelligent Agent Who Talks with a Person”, Research Reports on Information Sciences, Series C, April 1989, No. 92, pp. 1-18.
Pazzani, M. et al., “Learning from hotlists and coldlists: Towards a WWW Information Filtering and Seeking Agent,” Proceedings International Conference on Tools with Artificial Intelligence, January 1995, pp. 492-495.
Poor, Alfred, “Microsoft Publisher”, PC Magazine, Nov. 26, 1991, vol. 10, Issue 20, p. 40, evaluates Microsoft Publisher.
PRNewswire, information concerning the PointCast Network (PCN) (1996, Feb. 13) p. 213.
Raggett, D., “A review of the HTML+document format,” Computer Networks and ISDN Systems, vol. 27, No. 2, pp. 35-145 (November 1994).
Rampe, Dan, et al. In a Jan. 9, 1989 news release, Claris Corporation announced two products, SmartForm Designer and SmartForm Assistant, which provide “Intelligent Assistance”, such as custom help messages, choice lists, and data-entry validation and formatting.
Ratcliffe, Mitch and Gore, Andrew, “Intelligent Agents take U.S. Bows.”, MacWeek, Mar. 2, 1992, vol. 6, No. 9, p. 1.
Sharif Heger, A. and Koen, B. V., “KNOWBOT: an Adaptive Data Base Interface”, Nuclear Science and Engineering, February 1991, vol. 107, No. 2, pp. 142-157.
Soviero, Marcelle M., “Your World According to Newton”, Popular Science, September 1992, pp. 45-49.
Upendra Shardanand, “Social Information Filtering for Music Recommendation” September 1994, pp. 1-93, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Thesis.
Weber, Thomas E., “Software Lets Marketers Target Web Ads,” The Wall Street Journal, Apr. 21, 1997
Weiman, Liza and Moran, Tom, “A Step toward the Future”, Macworld, August 1992, pp. 129-131.
Yan, T. W. and Garcia-Molina, H., “SIFT-A Tool for Wide-Area Information Dissemination,” Paper presented at the USENIX Technical Conference, New Orleans, La. (1995, January), pp. 177-186.
See, also Virtual Library Jam Project, www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/VL-JAM.html:
Akoulchina, Irina. and Jean-Gabriel Ganascia (1997) SATELIT-Agent: An Adaptive Interface Based on Learning Interface Agents Technology. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/Akoulchinal.ps
Ambrosini, Leonardo., Vincenzo Cirillo, and Alessandro Micarelli (1997). A Hybrid Architecture for User-Adapted Information Filtering on the World Wide Web. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/AmbrosiniL.ps
Arocena, Gustavo O., Alberto O. Mendelzon, George A. Mihaila (1996). Applications of a Web query language. In Hyper Proceeding of the Sixth International World Wide Web Conference. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/PAPER267.html.
Benaki, Eftihia., Vangelis A. Karkaletsis, and Constantine D. Spyropoulos (1997) Integrating User Modeling Into Information Extraction: The UMIE Prototype. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/BenakilE.ps
Jeffrey M. Bradshaw, Peter D. Holm, John H. Boose, Douglas Skuce, Timothy C. Lethbridge (1992) Sharable Ontologies as a Basis for Communication and Collaboration in Conceptual Modeling. In Proceedings of the Seventh Knowledge Acquisition for Knowledge-Based Systems Workshop, Banff. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/KAW92SharableOntologies.html
Jeffrey M. Bradshaw, Kenneth M. Ford, Jack R. Adams-Webber, John H. Boose (1993) Beyond the Repertory Grid: New Approaches to Constructivist Knowledge Acquisition Tool Development. In K. M. Ford &amp, J. M. Bradshaw (Ed.) Knowledge Acquisition as Modeling. Wiley. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/BeyondtheRepGrid.html.
Bradshaw, Jeffrey M., John H. Boose (1991) Mediating Representations for Knowledge Acquisition. In Proceedings of the AAAI '92 Knowledge Acquisition: From Science to Techniques to Tools Workshop Anaheim, Calif., July, 1991. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/MediatingRepsforKA.html
Boose, John H., Brian R. Gaines (1989) Knowledge Acquisition for Knowledge-Based Systems: Notes on the State-of-the-Art. In Machine Learning Journal, 4, pp. 377-394. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/MLJEditorialNotes.html.
Boose, John H. (1990) Knowledge Acquisition Tools, Methods, and Mediating Representations. In John H. Boose. In Motoda, H., Mizoguchi, R., Boose, J. H., and Gaines, B. R. (Eds.) Knowledge Acquisition Tools, Methods, and Mediating Representations (1990). Proceedings of the First Japanese Knowledge Acquisition for Knowledge-Based Systems Workshop: JKAW-90, Ohmsha, Ltd: Japan www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/JKAW90KATechsMedReps.html
Chekuri, Chandra, Michael H. Goldwasser, Prabhakar Raghaven &amp, Eli Upfal (1996) Web search using automatic classification. In Report to Computer Science Department, Stanford University. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/WebSearch.html
De Carolis, Berardina & Sebastiano Pizzutilo (1997) From Discourse Plans to User-Adapted Hypermedia. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/DeCarolisB.ps
Fink, Josef, Alfred Kobsa, and Andreas Nill (1997) Adaptable and Adaptive Information Access for All Users, Including the Disabled and the Elderly. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/FinkJ.ps
Gaines, Brian R.; Mildred L G Shaw (1992) Integrated Knowledge Acquisition Architectures. In Journal for Intelligent Information Systems 1(1) 9-34, 1992.
www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/IntegArchKA.ps
Gaines, Brian R.; Mildred L G Shaw (1993) Eliciting Knowledge and Transferring it Effectively to a Knowledge-Based System. In IEEE Transactions on Knowledge and Data Engineering 5(1) 4-14, 1993. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/KSS0.ps
Gaines, Brian R.; Mildred L G Shaw (1993) Knowledge Acquisition Tools based on Personal Construct Psychology. In Knowledge Engineering Review, 8(1) 49-85, 1993. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/KER93.ps
Gaines, Brian R.; Mildred L G Shaw (1995) Concept Maps as Hypermedia Components. In International Journal of Human-Computer Studies, 1995. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/ConceptMaps.ps
Gaines, Brian R. (1991) A Interactive Visual Language for Term Subsumption Languages. In UCAI91: Proceedings of the Twelfth International Joint Conference on Artificial Intelligence. pp. 817-823 San Mateo, Calif.: Morgan Kaufmann, 1991. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/UCAI91.ps
Gaines, Brian R. (1994) The Collective Stance in Modeling Expertise in Individuals and Organizations. In (short version in—International Journal of Expert Systems 7(1) 21-51, 1994). www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/Collective.ps
Gaines, Brian R. Between Neuron, Culture and Logic: Explicating the Cognitive Nexus. In ICO: Intelligence Artificielle et Sciences Cognitives au Quebec, 3(2) 47-61, 1991. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/ICO91.ps
Gori, Marco., Marco Maggini, and Enrico Martinelli (1997) Web-Browser Access Through Voice Input and Page Interest Prediction. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/GoriM.ps
Guarino, Nicola (1994) The Ontological Level. In R. Casati, B. Smith, G. White (eds.) Philosophy and the Cognitive Sciences, Vienna: Hulder-Pichler-Tempsky.
Harmelen van, Frank, Ramon Lopez de Mantaras, Jacek Malec, Jan Treur (1993) Comparing Formal Specification Languages for Complex Reasoning Systems. In Jackson, Peter (1990) Introduction to expert systems—2nd ed. Wokingham: Addison-Wesley.
Maglio, Paul P. and Rob Barrett (1997) How to Build Modeling Agents to Support Web Searchers. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/MaglioP.ps
Marchiori, Massimo (1996) The quest for correct information on the Web: hyper search engines. In Hyper Proceeding of the Sixth International World Wide Web Conference. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/PAPER222.html
Mills, Timothy, Ken Moody, Kerry Rodin (1997) Cobra: A new approach to IR system design. In Proceedings of RIAO '97, pp425-449. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/Cobra-riao.ps
Mukherjea, Sougata, Kyoji Hirata; Yoshinori Hara (1996) Towards a multimedia world-wide web information retrieval engine. In Hyper Proceeding of the Sixth International World Wide Web Conference. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/PAPER3.html
Newell, A. (1982) The Knowledge Level. In Artificial Intelligence, vol. 18, no. 1, pp. 87-127.
Prerau, David S. (1990) Developing and managing expert systems: proven techniques for business and industry. Mass: Addison-Wesley.
Ramscar, Michael., Helen Pain, and John Lee (1997) Do We Know What the User Knows, and Does It Matter? The Epistemics of User Modelling. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/RamscarM.ps
Saracevic, Tefko., Amanda Spink, and Mei-Mei Wu (1997) Users and Intermediaries in Information Retrieval: What Are They Talking About? In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/SaracevicT.ps
Seta, Kazuhisa., Mitsuru Ikeda, Osamu Kakusho, and Riichiro Mizoguchi (1997) Capturing a Conceptual Model for End-User Programming: Task Ontology as a Static User Model. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/SetaK.ps
Shakes, Jonathan, Mark Langheinrich, Oren Etzioni (1996) Dynamic reference shifting: a case study in the homepage domain. In Hyper Proceeding of the Sixth International World Wide Web Conference. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/PAPER39.html
Shaw, Mildred L. G.; Brian R Gaines (1992) Kelly's Geometry of Psychological Space and its Significance for Cognitive Modeling. In The New Psychologist, October 1992, 23-31. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/NewPsych92.ps
Shaw, Mildred L. G.; Brian R Gaines (1995) Comparing Constructions through the Web. In Proceedings of CSCL95: Computer Supported Cooperative Learning. Bloomington, October, 1995. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/CSCL95WG.ps
Simons, Joel (1997) Using a Semantic User Model to Filter the World Wide Web Proactively. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/SimonsJ.ps
Spertus, Ellen (1996) ParaSite: mining the structural information on the Web. In Hyper Proceeding of the Sixth International World Wide Web Conference. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/html/PAPER206.html
Staff, Christopher (1997) HyperContext: A Model for Adaptive Hypertext. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/StaffC.ps
Stefik, Mark (1995) Introduction to Knowledge Systems. San Francisco: Morgan Kaufmann.
Vassileva, Julita (1997) A New View of Interactive Human-Computer Environments. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/VassilevaJ.ps
Weber, Gerhard.; Marcus Specht (1997) User Modeling and Adaptive Navigation Support in WWW-Based Tutoring Systems. In Proceedings of the Sixth International Conference on User Modeling. www.cs.mu.oz.au/agentlab/VL/ps/WeberG.ps
Industrial Controls
Industrial control systems are well known. Typically, a dedicated reliable hardware module controls a task using a conventional algorithm, with a low level user interface. These devices are programmable, and therefore a high level software program may be provided to translate user instructions into the low level commands, and to analyze any return data. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,768, expressly incorporated herein by reference. See, also:
A. B. Corripio, “Tuning of Industrial Control Systems”, Instrument Society of America, Research Triangle Park, N.C. (1990) pp. 65-81.
C. J. Harris & S. A. Billings, “Self-Tuning and Adaptive Control: Theory and Applications”, Peter Peregrinus LTD (1981) pp. 20-33.
C. Rohrer & Clay Nesler, “Self-Tuning Using a Pattern Recognition Approach”, Johnson Controls, Inc., Research Brief 228 (Jun. 13, 1986).
D. E. Seborg, T. F. Edgar, & D. A. Mellichamp, “Process Dynamics and Control”, John Wiley & Sons, NY (1989) pp. 294-307, 538-541.
E. H. Bristol & T. W. Kraus, “Life with Pattern Adaptation”, Proceedings 1984 American Control Conference, pp. 888-892, San Diego, Calif. (1984).
Francis Schied, “Shaum's Outline Series—Theory & Problems of Numerical Analysis”, McGraw-Hill Book Co., NY (1968) pp. 236, 237, 243, 244, 261.
K. J. Astrom and B. Wittenmark, “Adaptive Control”, Addison-Wesley Publishing Company (1989) pp. 105-215.
K. J. Astrom, T. Hagglund, “Automatic Tuning of PID Controllers”, Instrument Society of America, Research Triangle Park, N.C. (1988) pp. 105-132.
R. W. Haines, “HVAC Systems Design Handbook”, TAB Professional and Reference Books, Blue Ridge Summit, Pa. (1988) pp. 170-177.
S. M. Pandit & S. M. Wu, “Timer Series & System Analysis with Applications”, John Wiley & Sons, Inc., NY (1983) pp. 200-205.
T. W. Kraus 7 T. J. Myron, “Self-Tuning PID Controller Uses Pattern Recognition Approach”, Control Engineering, pp. 106-111, June 1984.
Pattern Recognition
Another aspect of some embodiments of the invention relates to signal analysis and complex pattern recognition. This aspect encompasses analysis of any data set presented to the system: internal, user interface, or the environment in which it operates. While semantic, optical and audio analysis systems are known, the invention is by no means limited to these types of data.
Pattern recognition involves examining a complex data set to determine similarities (in its broadest context) with other data sets, typically data sets that have been previously characterized. These data sets may comprise multivariate inputs, sequences in time or other dimension, or a combination of both multivariate data sets with multiple dimensions.
The following cited patents and publications are relevant to pattern recognition and control aspects of the present invention, and are herein expressly incorporated by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,163, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method for determining a desired image signal range from an image having a single background, in particular a radiation image such as a medical X-ray. This reference teaches basic image enhancement techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,664, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and device for recognizing a target among a plurality of known targets, by using a probability based recognition system. This patent document cites a number of other references, which are relevant to the problem of image recognition:
Appriou, A., “Interet des theories de l'incertain en fusion de donnees”, Colloque International sur le Radar Paris, 24-28 avril 1989.
Appriou, A., “Procedure d'aide a la decision multi-informateurs. Applications a la classification multi-capteurs de cibles”, Symposium de l'Avionics Panel (AGARD) Turquie, 25-29 avril 1988.
Arrow, K. J., “Social choice and individual valves”, John Wiley and Sons Inc. (1963).
Bellman, R. E., L. A. Zadeh, “Decision making in a fuzzy environment”, Management Science, 17(4) (December 1970).
Bhatnagar, R. K., L. N. Kamal, “Handling uncertain information: a review of numeric and non-numeric methods”, Uncertainty in Artificial Intelligence, L. N. Kamal and J. F. Lemmer, Eds. (1986).
Blair, D., R. Pollack, “La logique du choix collectif” Pour la Science (1983).
Chao, J. J., E. Drakopoulos, C. C. Lee, “An evidential reasoning approach to distributed multiple hypothesis detection”, Proceedings of the 20th Conference on decision and control, Los Angeles, Calif., December 1987.
Dempster, A P., “A generalization of Bayesian inference”, Journal of the Royal Statistical Society, Vol. 30, Series B (1968).
Dempster, A. P., “Upper and lower probabilities induced by a multivalued mapping”, Annals of mathematical Statistics, no. 38 (1967).
Dubois, D., “Modeles mathematiques de l'imprecis et de l'incertain en vue d'applications aux techniques d'aide a la decision”, Doctoral Thesis, University of Grenoble (1983).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, “Combination of uncertainty with belief functions: a reexamination”, Proceedings 9th International Joint Conference on Artificial Intelligence, Los Angeles (1985).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, “Fuzzy sets and systems—Theory and applications”, Academic Press, New York (1980).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, “Theorie des possibilites: application a la representation des connaissances en informatique”, Masson, Paris (1985).
Duda, R. O., P. E. Hart, M. J. Nilsson, “Subjective Bayesian methods for rule-based inference systems”, Technical Note 124-Artificial Intelligence Center-SRI International.
Fua, P. V., “Using probability density functions in the framework of evidential reasoning Uncertainty in knowledge based systems”, B. Bouchon, R. R. Yager, Eds. Springer Verlag (1987).
Ishizuka, M., “Inference methods based on extended Dempster and Shafer's theory for problems with uncertainty/fuzziness”, New Generation Computing, 1:159-168 (1983), Ohmsha, Ltd, and Springer Verlag.
Jeffrey, R. J., “The logic of decision”, The University of Chicago Press, Ltd., London (1983) (2nd Ed.).
Kaufmann, A, “Introduction a la theorie des sous-ensembles flous”, Vol. 1, 2 et 3-Masson-Paris (1975).
Keeney, R. L., B. Raiffa, “Decisions with multiple objectives: Preferences and value tradeoffs”, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1976).
Ksienski et al., “Low Frequency Approach to Target Identification”, Proc. of the IEEE, 63(12):1651-1660 (December 1975).
Kyburg, H. E., “Bayesian and non Bayesian evidential updating”, Artificial Intelligence 31:271-293 (1987).
Roy, B., “Classements et choix en presence de points de vue multiples”, R.I.R.O.-2eme annee-no. 8, pp. 57-75 (1968).
Roy, B., “Electre III: un algorithme de classements fonde sur une representation floue des preferences en presence de criteres multiples”, Cahiers du CERO, 20(1):3-24 (1978).
Scharlic, A., “Decider sur plusieurs criteres. Panorama de l'aide a la decision multicritere” Presses Polytechniques Romandes (1985).
Shafer, G., “A mathematical theory of evidence”, Princeton University Press, Princeton, N.J. (1976).
Sugeno, M., “Theory of fuzzy integrals and its applications”, Tokyo Institute of Technology (1974).
Vannicola et al, “Applications of Knowledge based Systems to Surveillance”, Proceedings of the 1988 IEEE National Radar Conference, 20-21 Apr. 1988, pp. 157-164.
Yager, R. R., “Entropy and specificity in a mathematical theory of Evidence”, Int. J. General Systems, 9:249-260 (1983).
Zadeh, L. A., “Fuzzy sets as a basis for a theory of possibility”, Fuzzy sets and Systems 1:3-28 (1978).
Zadeh, L. A., “Fuzzy sets”, Information and Control, 8:338-353 (1965).
Zadeh, L. A., “Probability measures of fuzzy events”, Journal of Mathematical Analysis and Applications, 23:421-427 (1968).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,161, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a video image pattern recognition system, which recognizes objects in near real time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,817,176 and 4,802,230, both incorporated herein by reference, relate to harmonic transform methods of pattern matching of an undetermined pattern to known patterns, and are useful in the pattern recognition method of the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,286, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a harmonic transform method for comparing multidimensional images, such as color images, and is useful in the present pattern recognition methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,166, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a pattern recognition system, in which a local optimum match between subsets of candidate reference label sequences and candidate templates. It is clear that this method is useful in the pattern recognition aspects of the present invention. It is also clear that the interface and control system of the present invention are useful adjuncts to the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,166.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,095, incorporated herein by reference, relates to the use of a genetic learning algorithm to adaptively segment images, which is an initial stage in image recognition. This patent has a software listing for this method. It is clear that this method is useful in the pattern recognition aspects of the present invention. It is also clear that the interface and control system of the present invention are useful adjuncts to the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,095.
Fractal-Based Image Processing
Fractals are a relatively new field of science and technology that relate to the study of order and chaos. While the field of fractals is now very dense, a number of relevant principles are applicable. First, when the coordinate axes of a space are not independent, and are related by a recursive algorithm, then the space is considered to have a fractional dimensionality. One characteristic of such systems is that a mapping of such spaces tends to have self-similarity on a number of scales. Interestingly, natural systems have also been observed to have self-similarity over several orders of magnitude, although as presently believed, not over an unlimited range of scales. Therefore, one theory holds that images of natural objects may be efficiently described by iterated function systems (IFS), which provide a series of parameters for a generic formula or algorithm, which, when the process is reversed, is visually similar to the starting image. Since the “noise” of the expanded data is masked by the “natural” appearance of the result, visually acceptable image compression may be provided at relatively high compression ratios accompanied by substantial loss of true image information. This theory remains the subject of significant debate, and, for example, wavelet algorithm advocates claim superior results for a more general set of starting images. It is noted that, on a mathematical level, wavelets and fractal constructs are similar or overlapping.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,065,447, and 4,941,193, both incorporated herein by reference, relate to the compression of image data by using fractal transforms. These are discussed in detail below. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,447 cites a number of references, relevant to the use of fractals in image processing:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,659.
“A New Class of Markov Processes for Image Encoding”, School of Mathematics, Georgia Inst. of Technology (1988), pp. 14-32.
“Construction of Fractal Objects with Iterated Function Systems”, Siggraph '85 Proceedings, 19(3):271-278 (1985).
“Data Compression: Pntng by Numbrs”, The Economist, May 21, 1988.
“Fractal Geometry-Understanding Chaos”, Georgia Tech Alumni Magazine, p. 16 (Spring 1986).
“Fractal Modelling of Biological Structures”, Perspectives in Biological Dynamics and Theoretical Medicine, Koslow, Mandell, Shlesinger, eds., Anals of New York Academy of Sciences, vol. 504, 179-194 (date unknown).
“Fractal Modelling of Real World Images, Lecture Notes for Fractals: Introduction, Basics and Perspectives”, Siggraph (1987).
“Fractals—A Geometry of Nature”, Georgia Inst. of Tech. Research Horizons, p. 9 (Spring 1986).
A. Jacquin, “A Fractal Theory of Iterated Markov Operators with Applications to Digital Image Coding”, PhD Thesis, Georgia Tech, 1989.
A. Jacquin, “Image Coding Based on a Fractal Theory of Iterated Contractive Image Transformations” p. 18, January 1992 (Vol 1 Issue 1) of IEEE Trans on Image Processing.
A. Jacquin, ‘A Fractal image coding based on a theory of iterated contractive image transformations’, Proc. SPIE Visual Communications and Image Processing, 1990, pages 227-239.
A. E. Jacquin, ‘A novel fractal block-coding technique for digital images’, Proc. ICASSP 1990.
Baldwin, William, “Just the Bare Facts, Please”, Forbes Magazine, Dec. 12, 1988.
Barnsley et al., “A Better Way to Compress Images”, Byte Magazine, January 1988, pp. 213-225.
Barnsley et al., “Chaotic Compression”, Computer Graphics World, November 1987.
Barnsley et al., “Harnessing Chaos For Images Synthesis”, Computer Graphics, 22(4): 131-140 (August, 1988).
Barnsley et al., “Hidden Variable Fractal Interpolation Functions”, School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology, Atlanta, Ga. 30332, July, 1986.
Barnsley, M. F., “Fractals Everywhere”, Academic Press, Boston, Mass., 1988.
Barnsley, M. F., and Demko, S., “Iterated Function Systems and The Global Construction of Fractals”, Proc. R. Soc. Lond., A399:243-275 (1985).
Barnsley, M. F., Ervin, V., Hardin, D., Lancaster, J., “Solution of an Inverse Problem for Fractals and Other Sets”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A., 83:1975-1977 (April 1986).
Beaumont J M, “Image data compression using fractal techniques”, British Telecom Technological Journal 9(4):93-108 (1991).
Byte Magazine, January 1988, supra, cites:
D. S. Mazel, Fractal Modeling of Time-Series Data, PhD Thesis, Georgia Tech, 1991. (One dimensional, not pictures).
Derra, Skip, “Researchers Use Fractal Geometry,”, R&D Magazine, March 1988.
Elton, J., “An Ergodic Theorem for Iterated Maps”, Journal of Ergodic Theory and Dynamical Systems, 7 (1987).
Fisher Y, “Fractal image compression”, Siggraph 92.
Fractal Image Compression Michael F. Barnsley and Lyman P. Hurd ISBN 0-86720-457-5.
Fractal Image Compression: Theory and Application, Yuval Fisher (ed.), Springer Verlag, New York, 1995. ISBN number 0-387-94211-4.
Fractal Modelling of Biological Structures, School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology (date unknown).
G. E. Oien, S. Lepsoy & T. A. Ramstad, ‘An inner product space approach to image coding by contractive transformations’, Proc. ICASSP 1991, pp 2773-2776.
Gleick, James, “Making a New Science”, pp. 215, 239, date unknown.
Graf S, “Barnsley's Scheme for the Fractal Encoding of Images”, J. Of Complexity, 8:72-78 (1992).
Jacobs, E. W., Y. Fisher and R. D. Boss. “Image Compression: A study of the Iterated Transform Method. Signal Processing 29, (1992) 25-263.
M. Barnsley, L. Anson, “Graphics Compression Technology, SunWorld, October 1991, pp. 42-52.
M. F. Barnsley, A. Jacquin, F. Malassenet, L. Reuter & A. D. Sloan, ‘Harnessing chaos for image synthesis’, Computer Graphics, vol 22 no 4 pp 131-140, 1988.
M. F. Barnsley, A. E. Jacquin, ‘Application of recurrent iterated function systems to images’, Visual Comm. and Image Processing, vol SPIE-1001, 1988.
Mandelbrot, B., “The Fractal Geometry of Nature”, W.H. Freeman & Co., San Francisco, Calif., 1982, 1977.
Monro D M and Dudbridge F, “Fractal block coding of images”, Electronics Letters 28(11):1053-1054 (1992).
Monro D. M. & Dudbridge F. ‘Fractal approximation of image blocks’, Proc ICASSP 92, III:485-488.
Monro D. M. ‘A hybrid fractal transform’, Proc ICASSP 93, pp. V: 169-72.
Monro D. M., Wilson D., Nicholls J. A. ‘High speed image coding with the Bath Fractal Transform’, IEEE International Symposium on Multimedia Technologies Southampton, April 1993.
Peterson, Ivars, “Packing It In-Fractals.”, Science News, 131(18):283-285 (May 2, 1987).
S. A. Hollatz, “Digital image compression with two-dimensional affine fractal interpolation functions”, Department of Mathematics and Statistics, University of Minnesota-Duluth, Technical Report 91-2 (a nuts-and-bolts how-to-do-it paper on the technique).
Stark, J., “Iterated function systems as neural networks”, Neural Networks, Vol 4, pp 679-690, Pergamon Press, 1991.
Vrscay, Edward R. “Iterated Function Systems: Theory, Applications, and the Inverse Problem. Fractal Geometry and Analysis, J. Belair and S. Dubuc (eds.) Kluwer Academic, 1991. 405-468.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,600, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for compression and decompression of digital image data, using fractal methods. According to this method, digital image data is automatically processed by dividing stored image data into domain blocks and range blocks. The range blocks are subjected to processes such as a shrinking process to obtain mapped range blocks. The range blocks or domain blocks may also be processed by processes such as affine transforms. Then, for each domain block, the mapped range block which is most similar to the domain block is determined, and the address of that range block and the processes the blocks were subjected to are combined as an identifier which is appended to a list of identifiers for other domain blocks. The list of identifiers for all domain blocks is called a fractal transform and constitutes a compressed representation of the input image. To decompress the fractal transform and recover the input image, an arbitrary input image is formed into range blocks and the range blocks processed in a manner specified by the identifiers to form a representation of the original input image.
“Image Compression Using Fractals and Wavelets”, Final Report for the Phase II Contract Sponsored by the Office of Naval Research, Contract No. N00014-91-C-0117, Netrologic Inc., San Diego, Calif. (Jun. 2, 1993), relates to various methods of compressing image data, including fractals and wavelets. This method may also be applicable in pattern recognition applications. This reference provides theory and comparative analysis of compression schemes.
A fractal-processing method based image extraction method is described in Kim, D. H.; Caulfield, H. J.; Jannson, T., Kostrzewski, A; Savant, G, “Optical fractal image processor for noise-embedded targets detection”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, Vol. 2026, p. 144-9 (1993) (SPIE Conf: Photonics for Processors, Neural Networks, and Memories 12-15 July 1993, San Diego, Calif., USA). According to this paper, a fractal dimensionality measurement and analysis-based automatic target recognition (ATR) is described. The ATR is a multi-step procedure, based on fractal image processing, and can simultaneously perform preprocessing, interest locating, segmenting, feature extracting, and classifying. See also, Cheong, C. K.; Aizawa, K.; Saito, T.; Hatori, M.; “Adaptive edge detection with fractal dimension”, Transactions of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers D-II, J76D-II(11): 2459-63 (1993); Hayes, H. I.; Solka, J. L.; Priebe, C. E.; “Parallel computation of fractal dimension”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1962:219-30 (1993); Priebe, C. E.; Solka, J. L.; Rogers, G. W., “Discriminant analysis in aerial images using fractal based features”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1962:196-208(1993). See also, Anson, L., “Fractal Image Compression”, Byte, October 1993, pp. 195-202, “Fractal Compression Goes On-Line”, Byte, September 1993.
Methods employing other than fractal-based algorithms may also be used. See, e.g., Liu, Y., “Pattern recognition using Hilbert space”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1825:63-77 (1992), which describes a learning approach, the Hilbert learning. This approach is similar to Fractal learning, but the Fractal part is replaced by Hilbert space. Like the Fractal learning, the first stage is to encode an image to a small vector in the internal space of a learning system. The next stage is to quantize the internal parameter space. The internal space of a Hilbert learning system is defined as follows: a pattern can be interpreted as a representation of a vector in a Hilbert space. Any vectors in a Hilbert space can be expanded. If a vector happens to be in a subspace of a Hilbert space where the dimension L of the subspace is low (order of 10), the vector can be specified by its norm, an L-vector, and the Hermitian operator which spans the Hilbert space, establishing a mapping from an image space to the internal space P. This mapping converts an input image to a 4-tuple: t in P=(Norm, T, N, L-vector), where T is an operator parameter space, N is a set of integers which specifies the boundary condition. The encoding is implemented by mapping an input pattern into a point in its internal space. The system uses local search algorithm, i.e., the system adjusts its internal data locally. The search is first conducted for an operator in a parameter space of operators, then an error function delta (t) is computed. The algorithm stops at a local minimum of delta (t). Finally, the input training set divides the internal space by a quantization procedure. See also, Liu, Y., “Extensions of fractal theory”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1966:255-68(1993).
Fractal methods may be used for pattern recognition. See, Sadjadi, F., “Experiments in the use of fractal in computer pattern recognition”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1960:214-22(1993). According to this reference, man-made objects in infrared and millimeter wave (MMW) radar imagery may be recognized using fractal-based methods. The technique is based on estimation of the fractal dimensions of sequential blocks of an image of a scene and slicing of the histogram of the fractal dimensions computed by Fourier regression. The technique is shown to be effective for the detection of tactical military vehicles in IR, and of airport attributes in MMW radar imagery.
In addition to spatial self-similarity, temporal self-similarity may also be analyzed using fractal methods. See, Reusens, E., “Sequence coding based on the fractal theory of iterated transformations systems”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2094 (pt.1):132-40(1993). This reference describes a scheme based on the iterated functions systems theory that relies on a 3D approach in which the sequence is adaptively partitioned. Each partition block can be coded either by using the spatial self-similarities or by exploiting temporal redundancies. Audio and Radar data are typically susceptible to such analysis to produce particularly useful results, due to the existence of echoes and relatively transfer functions (including resonant features).
Fractal compression methods may be used for video data for transmission. See, Hurtgen, B.; Buttgen, P., “Fractal approach to low rate video coding”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2094(pt.1):120-31(1993). This reference relates to a method for fast encoding and decoding of image sequences on the basis of fractal coding theory and the hybrid coding concept. The DPCM-loop accounts for statistical dependencies of natural image sequences in the temporal direction. Those regions of the original image where the prediction, i.e. motion estimation and compensation, fails are encoded using an advanced fractal coding scheme, suitable for still images, and whose introduction instead of the commonly used Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT)-based coding is advantageous especially at very low bit rates (8-64 kbit/s). In order to increase reconstruction quality, encoding speed and compression ratio, some additional features such as hierarchical codebook search and multilevel block segmentation may be employed. This hybrid technique may be used in conjunction with the present adaptive interface or other features of the present invention.
Fractal methods may be used to segment an image into objects having various surface textures. See, Zhi-Yan Xie Brady, M., “Fractal dimension image for texture segmentation”, ICARCV '92. Second International Conference on Automation, Robotics and Computer Vision, p. CV-4.3/1-5 vol. 1, (1992). According to this reference, the fractal dimension and its change over boundaries of different homogeneous textured regions is analyzed and used to segment textures in infrared aerial images. Based on the fractal dimension, different textures map into different fractal dimension image features, such that there is smooth variation within a single homogeneous texture but sharp variation at texture boundaries. Since the fractal dimension remains unchanged under linear transformation, this method is robust for dismissing effects caused by lighting and other extrinsic factors. Morphology is the only tool used in the implementation of the whole process: texture feature extraction, texture segmentation and boundary detection. This makes possible parallel implementations of each stage of the process.
Rahmati, M., Hassebrook, L. G., “Intensity- and distortion-invariant pattern recognition with complex linear morphology”, Pattern Recognition, 27 (4):549-68(1994) relates to a unified model based pattern recognition approach is introduced which can be formulated into a variety of techniques to be used for a variety of applications. In this approach, complex phasor addition and cancellation are incorporated into the design of filter(s) to perform implicit logical operations using linear correlation operators. These implicit logical operations are suitable to implement high level gray scale morphological transformations of input images. In this way non-linear decision boundaries are effectively projected into the input signal space yet the mathematical simplicity of linear filter designs is maintained. This approach is applied to the automatic distortion- and intensity-invariant object recognition problem. A set of shape operators or complex filters is introduced which are logically structured into a filter bank architecture to accomplish the distortion and intensity-invariant system. This synthesized complex filter bank is optimally sensitive to fractal noise representing natural scenery. The sensitivity is optimized for a specific fractal parameter range using the Fisher discriminant. The output responses of the proposed system are shown for target, clutter, and pseudo-target inputs to represent its discrimination and generalization capability in the presence of distortion and intensity variations. Its performance is demonstrated with realistic scenery as well as synthesized inputs.
Sprinzak, J.; Werman, M., “Affine point matching”, Pattern Recognition Letters, 15(4):337-9(1994), relates to a pattern recognition method. A fundamental problem of pattern recognition, in general, is recognizing and locating objects within a given scene. The image of an object may have been distorted by different geometric transformations such as translation, rotation, scaling, general affine transformation or perspective projection. The recognition task involves finding a transformation that superimposes the model on its instance in the image. This reference proposes an improved method of superimposing the model.
Temporal Image Analysis
Temporal image analysis is a well-known field. This field holds substantial interest at present for two reasons. First, by temporal analysis of a series of two-dimensional images, objects and object planes (including motion planes) may be defined, which provide basis for efficient yet general algorithms for video compression, such as the Motion Picture Experts Group (MPEG) series of standards. Second, temporal analysis has applications in signal analysis for an understanding and analysis of the signal itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,530, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for tracking a moving object in a scene, for example the face of a person in videophone applications, comprises forming an initial template of the face, extracting a mask outlining the face, dividing the template into a plurality (for example sixteen) sub-templates, searching the next frame to find a match with the template, searching the next frame to find a match with each of the sub-templates, determining the displacements of each of the sub-templates with respect to the template, using the displacements to determine affine transform coefficients and performing an affine transform to produce an updated template and updated mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,504 relates to a moving video image estimation system, based on an original video image of time n and time n+1, the centroid, the principal axis of inertia, the moment about the principal axis of inertia and the moment about the axis perpendicular to the principal axis of inertia are obtained. By using this information, an affine transformation for transforming the original video image at time n to the original video image at time n+1 is obtained. Based on the infinitesimal transformation (A), {eAt, and eA(t−1)} obtained by making the affine transformation continuous with regard to time is executed on the original video image at time n and time n+1. The results are synthesized to perform an interpolation between the frames. {e(a(t−1)} is applied to the original video system time n+1. The video image after time n+1 is thereby protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,603, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a dynamic method for recognizing objects and image processing system therefor. This reference discloses a method of distinguishing between different members of a class of images, such as human beings. A time series of successive relatively high-resolution frames of image data, any frame of which may or may not include a graphical representation of one or more predetermined specific members (e.g., particular known persons) of a given generic class (e.g. human beings), is examined in order to recognize the identity of a specific member, if that member's image is included in the time series. The frames of image data may be examined in real time at various resolutions, starting with a relatively low resolution, to detect whether some earlier-occurring frame includes any of a group of image features possessed by an image of a member of the given class. The image location of a detected image feature is stored and then used in a later-occurring, higher resolution frame to direct the examination only to the image region of the stored location in order to (1) verify the detection of the aforesaid image feature, and (2) detect one or more other of the group of image features, if any is present in that image region of the frame being examined. By repeating this type of examination for later and later occurring frames, the accumulated detected features can first reliably recognize the detected image region to be an image of a generic object of the given class, and later can reliably recognize the detected image region to be an image of a certain specific member of the given class. Thus, a human identity recognition feature of the present invention may be implemented in this manner. Further, it is clear that this recognition feature may form an integral part of certain embodiments of the present invention. It is also clear that the various features of the present invention would be applicable as an adjunct to the various elements of the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,603.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,160, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a motion-pattern recognition apparatus, having adaptive capabilities. The apparatus recognizes a motion of an object that is moving and is hidden in an image signal, and discriminates the object from the background within the signal. The apparatus has an image-forming unit comprising non-linear oscillators, which forms an image of the motion of the object in accordance with an adjacent-mutual-interference-rule, on the basis of the image signal. A memory unit, comprising non-linear oscillators, stores conceptualized meanings of several motions. A retrieval unit retrieves a conceptualized meaning close to the motion image of the object. An altering unit alters the rule, on the basis of the conceptualized meaning. The image forming unit, memory unit, retrieval unit and altering unit form a holonic-loop. Successive alterations of the rules by the altering unit within the holonic loop change an ambiguous image formed in the image forming unit into a distinct image. U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,160 cites the following references, which are relevant to the task of discriminating a moving object in a background:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,964.
Shimizu et al, “Principle of Holonic Computer and Holovision”, Journal of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication, 70(9):921-930 (1987).
Omata et al, “Holonic Model of Motion Perception”, IEICE Tech. Reports, Mar. 26, 1988, pp. 339-346.
Ohsuga et al, “Entrainment of Two Coupled van der Pol Oscillators by an External Oscillation”, Biological Cybernetics, 51:225-239 (1985).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,440, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a pattern recognition apparatus, which compensates for, and is thus insensitive to pattern shifting, thus being useful for decomposing an image or sequence of images, into various structural features and recognizing the features. U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,440 cites the following references, incorporated herein by reference, which are also relevant to the present invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,660, 4,630,308, 4,677,680, 4,809,341, 4,864,629, 4,872,024 and 4,905,296.
Recent analyses of fractal image compression techniques have tended to imply that, other than in special circumstances, other image compression methods are “better” than a Barnsley-type image compression system, due to the poor performance of compression processors and lower than expected compression ratios. Further, statements attributed to Barnsley have indicated that the Barnsley technique is not truly a “fractal” technique, but rather a vector quantization process that employs a recursive library. Nevertheless, these techniques and analyses have their advantages. As stated hereinbelow, the fact that the codes representing the compressed image are hierarchical represents a particular facet exploited by the present invention.
Another factor which makes fractal methods and analysis relevant to the present invention is the theoretical relation to optical image processing and holography. Thus, while such optical systems may presently be cumbersome and economically unfeasible, and their implementation in software models slow, these techniques nevertheless hold promise and present distinct advantages.
Biometric Analysis
Biometric analysis comprises the study of the differences between various organisms, typically of the same species. Thus, the intraspecies variations become the basis for differentiation and identification. In practice, there are many applications for biometric analysis systems, for example in security applications, these allow identification of a particular human.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,658, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a security system employing digitized personal characteristics, such as voice. The following references are cited:
“Voice Recognition and Speech Processing”, Elektor Electronics, September 1985, pp. 56-57.
Naik et al., “High Performance Speaker Verification.”, ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243-4/86/0000-0881, IEEE 1986, pp. 881-884.
Shinan et al., “The Effects of Voice Disguise.”, ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243, IEEE, pp. 885-888.
Parts of this system relating to speaker recognition may be used to implement a voice recognition system of the present invention for determining an actor or performer in a broadcast.
Neural Networks
Neural networks are a particular type of data analysis tool. There are characterized by the fact that the network is represented by a set of “weights”, which are typically scalar values, which are derived by a formula which is designed to reduce the error between the a data pattern representing a known state and the network's prediction of that state. These networks, when provided with sufficient complexity and an appropriate training set, may be quite sensitive and precise. Further, the data pattern may be arbitrarily complex (although the computing power required to evaluate the output will also grow) and therefore these systems may be employed for video and other complex pattern analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,164, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a hierarchical constrained automatic learning neural network for character recognition, and thus represents an example of a trainable neural network for pattern recognition, which discloses methods which are useful for the present invention. This patent cites various references of interest:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,604, 4,774,677 and 4,897,811.
LeCun, Y., Connectionism in Perspective, R. Pfeifer, Z. Schreter, F. Fogelman, L. Steels, (Eds.), 1989, “Generalization and Network Design Strategies”, pp. 143-55.
LeCun, Y., et al., “Handwritten Digit Recognition: Applications of Neural.”, IEEE Comm. Magazine, pp. 41-46 (November 1989).
Lippmann, R. P., “An Introduction to Computing with Neural Nets”, IEEE ASSP Magazine, 4(2):4-22 (April 1987).
Rumelhart, D. E., et al., Parallel Distr. Proc.: Explorations in Microstructure of Cognition, vol. 1, 1986, “Learning Internal Representations by Error Propagation”, pp. 318-362.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,100, 5,063,601 and 5,060,278, all incorporated herein by reference, also relate to neural network adaptive pattern recognition methods and apparatuses. It is clear that the methods of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,048,100, 5,060,278 and 5,063,601 may be used to perform the adaptive pattern recognition functions of the present invention. More general neural networks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,040,134 and 5,058,184, both incorporated herein be reference, which provide background on the use of neural networks. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,184 relates to the use of the apparatus in information processing and feature detection applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,180, incorporated herein by reference, relates to neural network apparatus and method for pattern recognition, and is thus relevant to the intelligent pattern recognition functions of the present invention. This patent cites the following documents of interest:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,876,731 and 4,914,708.
Carpenter, G. A., S. Grossberg, “The Art of Adaptive Pattern Recognition by a Self-Organizing Neural Network,” IEEE Computer, March 1988, pp. 77-88.
Computer Visions, Graphics, and Image Processing 1987, 37:54-115.
Grossberg, S., G. Carpenter, “A Massively Parallel Architecture for a Self-Organizing Neural Pattern Recognition Machine,” Computer Vision, Graphics, and Image Proc. (1987, 37, 54-115), pp. 252-315.
Gullichsen E., E. Chang, “Pattern Classification by Neural Network: An Experiment System for Icon Recognition,” ICNN Proceeding on Neural Networks, March 1987, pp. IV-725-32.
Jackel, L. D., H. P. Graf, J. S. Denker, D. Henderson and I. Guyon, “An Application of Neural Net Chips: Handwritten Digit Recognition,” ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. II-107-15.
Lippman, R. P., “An Introduction to Computing with Neural Nets,” IEEE ASSP Magazine, April 1987, pp. 4-22.
Pawlicki, T. F., D. S. Lee, J. J. Hull and S. N. Srihari, “Neural Network Models and their Application to Handwritten Digit Recognition,” ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. II-63-70.
Chao, T.-H.; Hegblom, E.; Lau, B.; Stoner, W. W.; Miceli, W. J., “Optoelectronically implemented neural network with a wavelet preprocessor”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2026:472-82(1993), relates to an optoelectronic neural network based upon the Neocognitron paradigm which has been implemented and successfully demonstrated for automatic target recognition for both focal plane array imageries and range-Doppler radar signatures. A particular feature of this neural network architectural design is the use of a shift-invariant multichannel Fourier optical correlation as a building block for iterative multilayer processing. A bipolar neural weights holographic synthesis technique was utilized to implement both the excitatory and inhibitory neural functions and increase its discrimination capability. In order to further increase the optoelectronic Neocognitron's self-organization processing ability, a wavelet preprocessor was employed for feature extraction preprocessing (orientation, size, location, etc.). A multichannel optoelectronic wavelet processor using an e-beam complex-valued wavelet filter is also described.
Neural networks are important tools for extracting patterns from complex input sets. These systems do not require human comprehension of the pattern in order to be useful, although human understanding of the nature of the problem is helpful in designing the neural network system, as is known in the art. Feedback to the neural network is integral to the training process. Thus, a set of inputs is mapped to a desired output range, with the network minimizing an “error” for the training data set. Neural networks may differ based on the computation of the “error”, the optimization process, the method of altering the network to minimize the error, and the internal topology. Such factors are known in the art.
Optical Pattern Recognition
Optical image processing holds a number of advantages. First, images are typically optical by their nature, and therefore processing by this means may (but not always) avoid a data conversion. Second, many optical image processing schemes are inherently or easily performed in parallel, improving throughput. Third, optical circuits typically have response times shorter than electronic circuits, allowing potentially short cycle times. While many optical phenomena may be modeled using electronic computers, appropriate applications for optical computing, such as pattern recognition, hold promise for high speed in systems of acceptable complexity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,282, incorporated herein by reference, relates to an optical pattern recognition architecture implementing the mean-square error correlation algorithm. This method allows an optical computing function to perform pattern recognition functions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,282 cites the following references, which are relevant to optical pattern recognition:
Kellman, P., “Time Integrating Optical Signal Processing”, Ph. D. Dissertation, Stanford University, 1979, pp. 51-55.
Molley, P., “Implementing the Difference-Squared Error Algorithm Using Acousto-Optic Processor”, SPIE, 1098:232-239, (1989).
Molley, P., et al., “A High Dynamic Range Acousto-Optic Image Correlator for Real-Time Pattern Recognition”, SPIE, 938:55-65 (1988).
Psaltis, D., “Incoherent Electro-Optic Image Correlator”, Optical Eng., 23(1):12-15 (January-February 1984).
Psaltis, D., “Two-Dimensional Optical Processing Using One-Dimensional Input Devices”, Proceedings of the IEEE, 72(7):962-974 (July 1984).
Rhodes, W., “Acousto-Optic Signal Processing: Convolution and Correlation”, Proc. of the IEEE, 69(1):65-79 (January 1981).
Vander Lugt, A., “Signal Detection By Complex Spatial Filtering”, IEEE Transactions On Information Theory, IT-10, 2:139-145 (April 1964).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,159,474 and 5,063,602, expressly incorporated herein by reference, also relate to optical image correlators. Also of interest is Li, H. Y., Y. Qiao and D. Psaltis, Applied Optics (April, 1993). See also, Bains, S., “Trained Neural Network Recognizes Faces”, Laser Focus World, June, 1993, pp. 26-28; Bagley, H. & Sloan, J., “Optical Processing: Ready For Machine Vision?”, Photonics Spectra, August 1993, pp. 101-106.
Optical pattern recognition has been especially applied to two-dimensional patterns. In an optical pattern recognition system, an image is correlated with a set of known image patterns represented on a hologram, and the product is a pattern according to a correlation between the input pattern and the provided known patterns. Because this is an optical technique, it is performed nearly instantaneously, and the output information can be reentered into an electronic digital computer through optical transducers known in the art. Such a system is described in Casasent, D., Photonics Spectra, November 1991, pp. 134-140. The references cited therein provide further details of the theory and practice of such a system: Lendaris, G. G., and Stanely, G. L., “Diffraction Pattern Sampling for Automatic Target Recognition”, Proc. IEEE 58:198-205 (1979); Ballard, D. H., and Brown, C. M., Computer Vision, Prentice Hall, Englewood Cliffs, N.J. (1982); Optical Engineering 28:5 (May 1988)(Special Issue on product inspection), Richards J., and Casasent, D., “Real Time Hough Transform for Industrial Inspection” Proc. SPIE Technical Symposium, Boston 1989 1192:2-21 (1989), Maragos, P., “Tutorial Advances in Morphological Image Processing” Optical Engineering 26:7:623-632 (1987); Casasent, D., and Tescher, A., Eds., “Hybrid Image and Signal Processing II”, Proc. SPIE Technical Symposium, April 1990, Orlando Fla. 1297 (1990); Ravichandran, G. and Casasent, D., “Noise and Discrimination Performance of the MINACE Optical Correlation Filter”, Proc. SPIE Technical Symposium, April 1990, Orlando Fla., 1471 (1990), Weshsler, H. Ed., “Neural Nets For Human and Machine Perception”, Academic Press, New York (1991).
By employing volume holographic images, the same types of paradigms may be applied to three dimensional images.
Query by Image Content
Query by image content, a phrase coined by IBM researchers, including Dr. Ramesh Jain, relates to a system for retrieving image data stored in a database on the basis of the colors, textures, morphology or objects contained within the image. Therefore, the system characterizes the stored images to generate a metadata index, which can then be searched. Unindexed searching is also possible.
A number of query by image content systems are known, including both still and moving image systems, for example from IBM (QBIC), Apple (Photobook), Belmont Research Inc. (Steve Gallant), BrainTech Inc.; Center for Intelligent Information Retrieval (Umass Amherst), Virage, Inc., Informix Software, Inc. (Illustra), Islip Media, Inc., Magnifi, Numinous Technologies, Columbia University VisualSeek/WebSeek (Chang et al., John R. Smith), Monet (CWI and UvA), Visual Computing Laboratory, UC San Diego (ImageGREP, White and Jain). See also, ISO/IEC MPEG-7 literature, Content Based Recognition (CBR) and Content Based Image Recognition (CBIR) literature.
See, Jacobs, et al., “Fast Multiresolution Image Querying”, Department of Computer Science, University of Washington, Seattle Wash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,117, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for indexing multimedia information streams for content-based retrieval. See also:
Gong et al, “An Image Database System with Content Capturing and Fast Image Indexing Abilities”, PROC of the International Conference on Multimedia Computing and Sys., pp. 121-130 May 19, 1994.
Hongjiang, et al., Digital Libraries, “A Video Database System for Digital Libraries”, 253-264, May 1994.
S. Abe and Y. Tonomura, Systems and Computers in Japan, vol. 24, No. 7, “Scene Retrieval Method Using Temporal Condition Changes”, pp. 92-101, 1993.
Salomon et al, “Using Guides to Explore Multimedia Databases”, PROC of the Twenty-Second Annual Hawaii International Conference on System Sciences. vol. IV, 3-6 January 1989, pp. 3-12 vol. 4. Jan. 6, 1989.
Stevens, “Next Generation Network and Operating System Requirements for Continuous Time Media”, in Herrtwich (Ed.), Network and Operating System Support for Digital Audio and Video, pp. 197-208, November 1991.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,655, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for representing contents of a single video shot using frames. The method provides a representative frame (Rframe) for a group of frames in a video sequence, selecting a reference frame from the group of frames and storing the reference frame in a computer memory. This system defines a peripheral motion tracking region along an edge of the reference frame and successively tracks movement of boundary pixels in the tracking region, symbolizing any of the length of the shot and the presence of any caption. See, also:
“A Magnifier Tool for Video Data”, Mills et al., Proceedings of ACM Computer Human Interface (CHI), May 3-7, 1992, pp. 93-98.
“A New Family of Algorithms for Manipulating Compressed Images”, Smith et al., IEEE Computer Graphics and Applications, 1993.
“Anatomy of a Color Histogram”, Novak et al., Proceeding of Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition, Champaign, Ill., June 1992, pp. 599-605.
“Automatic Structure Visualization for Video Editing”, Ueda et al., InterCHI '93 Conference Proceedings, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, 24-29 Apr. 1993, pp. 137-141.
“Automatic Video Indexing and Full-Video Search for Object Appearances”, Nagasaka et al., Proceedings of the IFIP TC2/WG2.6 Second Working Conference on Visual Database Systems, North Holland, Sep. 30-Oct. 3, 1991, pp. 113-127.
“Color Indexing”, Swain et al., International Journal of Computer Vision, 7(1):11-32, 1991.
“Content Oriented Visual Interface Using Video Icons for Visual Database Systems”, Tonomura et al., Journal of Visual Languages and Computing (1990) 1, pp. 183-198.
“Developing Power Tools for Video Indexing and Retrieval”, Zhang et al., Proceedings of SPIE Conference on Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases, San Jose, Calif., 1994.
“Image Information Systems: Where Do We Go From Here?”, Chang et al., IEEE Transactions on Knowledge and Data Engineering, vol. 4, No. 5, October 1992, pp. 431-442.
“Image Processing on Compressed Data for Large Video Databases”, Arman et al., Proceedings of First ACM International Conference on Multimedia, Anaheim, Calif., 1-6 Aug. 1993, pp. 267-272.
“Image Processing on Encoded Video Sequences”, Arman et al., ACM Multimedia Systems J., 1994.
“Impact: An Interactive Natural-Motion-Picture Dedicated Multimedia Authoring System”, Ueda et al., Proceedings of Human Factors in Computing Systems (CHI 91), New Orleans, La., Apr. 27-May 2, 1991, pp. 343-350.
“MPEG: A Video Compression Standard for Multimedia Applications”, Le Gall, Communications of the ACM, vol. 34, No. 4, April 1991, pp. 47-58.
“News On-Demand for Multimedia Networks”, Miller et al., ACM International Conference on Multimedia, Anaheim, Calif., 4-6, August 1993, pp. 383-392.
“Overview of the px64 kbit/s Video Coding Standard”, Liou, Communications of the ACM, vol. 34, No. 4, April 1991, pp. 60-63.
“Pattern Recognition by Moment Invariants”, Hu et al., Proc. IRE, vol. 49, 1961, p. 1428.
“Pattern Recognition Experiments in the Mandala/Cosine Domain”, Hsu et al., IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, vol. PAMI-5, No. 5, September 1983, pp. 512-520.
“The JPEG Still Picture Compression Standard”, Wallace, Communications of the ACM, vol. 34, No. 4, April 1991, pp. 31-44.
“The Revised Fundamental Theorem of Moment Invariants”, Reiss, IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, vol. 13, No. 8, August 1991, pp. 830-834.
“VideoMAP and VideoSpaceIcon: Tools for Anatomizing Video Content”, Tonomura et al., Inter CHI '93 Conference Proceedings, Amsterdam, The Netherlands, 24-29 April, 1993, pp. 131-136.
“Visual Pattern Recognition by Moment Invariants”, IRE Trans. Inform. Theory, vol. 8, February 1962, pp. 179-187.
“Watch-Grab-Arrange-See: Thinking with Motion Images via Streams and Collages”, Elliott, Ph.D. Thesis, MIT, February 1993.
Book entitled Digital Image Processing, by Gonzalez et al., Addison-Wesley, Readings, Mass., 1977.
Book entitled Digital Picture Processing by Rosenfeld et al., Academic Press, Orlando, Fla., 1982.
Book entitled Discrete Cosine Transform—Algorithms, Advantages, Applications, by Rao et al., Academic Press, Inc., 1990.
Book entitled Sequential Methods in Pattern Recognition and Machine Learning, Fu, Academic, NY, N.Y. 1968.
C.-C. J. Kuo (ed), “Multimedia Storage and Archiving Systems”, SPIE Proc. Vol. 2916 (Nov. 18-Nov. 22, 1996).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,775, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for annotating full motion video and other indexed data structures. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,774, expressly incorporated herein by reference relates to a system of updating an index file of frame sequences so that it indexes non-overlapping motion image frame sequences. U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,965, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and system for operating a data processor to index primary data in real time with iconic table of contents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,860, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for detecting change points in motion picture images. U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,449, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a scene boundary detecting apparatus. See also:
“A show and tell of the QBIC technology—Query By Image Content (QBIC)”, IBM QBIC Almaden web site, pp. 1-4.
“Chaos & Non-Linear Models in Economics”.
“Chaos Theory in the Financial Markets. Applying Fractals, Fuzzy Logic, Genetic Algorithms”.
“Evolutionary Economics & Chaos Theory”.
“Four Eyes”, MIT Media Lab web site, pp. 1-2.
“Frequently asked questions about visual information retrieval”, Virage Inc. web site, pp. 1-3.
“IBM Ultimedia Manager 1.1 and Clinet Search”, IBM software web site, pp. 1-4.
“Image Detection and Registration”, Digital Image Processing, Pratt, Wiley, New York, 1991.
“Jacob Methodology” @ WWCSAI.diepa.unipa.it/research/projects/jacob/jacob-method.html.
“Market Analysis. Applying Chaos Theory to Investment & Economics”.
“Photobook”, MIT Media Lab web site, Aug. 7, 1996; pp. 1-2.
“Profiting from Chaos. Using Chaos Theory for Market Timing, Stock Selection & Option”.
“Shape Analysis”, Digital Image Processing, Pratt, Wiley, New York, 1991.
“The QBIC Project”, IBM QBIC Almaden web site, home page (pp. 1-2).
“Virage—Visual Information Retrieval”, Virage Incorporated, home page.
“Virage Products”, Virage Incorporated web site, pp. 1-2.
“Visual Information Retrieval: A Virage Perspective Revision 3”, Virage Inc. web site, 1995; pp. 4-13.
“Workshop Report: NSF—ARPA Workshop on Visual Information Management Systems”, Virage Incorporated website, pp. 1-15.
A. D. Bimbo, et al, “3-D Visual Query Language for Image Databases”, Journal Of Visual Languages & Computing, 1992, pp. 257-271.
A. E. Cawkell, “Current Activities in Image Processing Part III: Indexing Image Collections”, CRITique, vol. 4, No. 8, May 1992, pp. 1-11, ALSIB, London.
A. Pizano et al, “Communicating with Pictorial Databases”, Human-Machine Interactive Systems, pp. 61-87, Computer Science Dept, UCLA, 1991.
A. Yamamoto et al, “Extraction of Object Features from Image and its Application to Image Retrieval”, IEEE 9th International Conference On Pattern Recognition, 1988, 988-991.
A. Yamamoto et al, “Image Retrieval System Based on Object Features”, IEEE Publication No. CH2518-9/87/0000-0132, 1987, pp. 132-134.
A. Yamamoto et al., “Extraction of Object Features and Its Application to Image Retrieval”, Trans. of IEICE, vol. E72, No. 6, 771-781 (June 1989).
A. Yamamoto et al., “Extraction of Object Features from Image and Its Application to Image Retrieval”, Proc. 9th Annual Conference on Pattern Recognition, vol. II, pp. 988-991 (November 1988).
A. Soffer and H. Samet. Retrieval by content in symbolic-image databases. In Symposium on Electronic Imaging: Science and Technology—Storage & Retrieval for Image and Video Databases IV, pages 144-155. IS&T/SPIE, 1996.
Abadi, M., et al, “Authentication and Delegation with Smart-cards”, Oct. 22, 1990, revised Jul. 30, 1992 Report 67, Systems Research Center, Digital Equipment Corp., Palo Alto, Calif.
Advertisement for “TV Decision,” CableVision, Aug. 4, 1986.
American National Standard, “Financial Institution Retail Message Authentication”, ANSI X9.19 1986.
American National Standard, “Interchange Message Specification for Debit and Credit Card Message Exchange Among Financial Institutions”, ANSI X9.2-1988.
Antonofs, M., “Stay Tuned for Smart TV,” Popular Science, November 1990, pp. 62-65.
Arman et al., “Feature Management for Large Video Databases”, 1993. (Abstract Only).
ASIAN TECHNOLOGY INFORMATION PROGRAM (ATIP) REPORT: ATIP95.65: Human Computer Interface International, July 1995 Yokohama.
Barber et al. “Ultimedia Manager: Query by Image Content and it's Applications” IEE, 1994, pp. 424-429, January 1994.
Barros, et al. “Indexing Multispectral Images for Content-Based Retrieval”, Proc. 23rd AIPR Workshop on Image and Information Retrieval, Proc. 23rd Workshop, Washington, D.C., October 1994, pp. 25-36.
Belkin, N. J., Croft, W. B., “Information Filtering And Information Retrieval: Two Sides of the Same Coin?”, Communications of the ACM, December 1992, vol. 35, No. 12, pp. 29-38.
Benoit Mandelbrot: “Fractal Geometry of Nature”, W H Freeman and Co., New York, 1983 (orig ed 1977).
Benoit Mandelbrot: “Fractals—Form, Chance and Dimensions”, W H Freeman and Co., San Francisco, 1977.
Bimbo et al., “Sequence Retrieval by Contents through Spatio Temporal Indexing”, IEEE on CD-ROM, pp. 88-92, Aug. 24, 1993.
Bolot, J., Turletti, T. & Wakeman, I., “Scalable Feedback Control for Multicast Video Distribution In the Internet”, Computer Communication Review, vol. 24, No. 4 October 1994, Proceedings of SIGCOMM 94, pp. 58-67.
Bos et al., “SmartCash: a Practical Electronic Payment System”, pp. 1-8, August 1990.
Branko Pecar: “Business Forecasting for Management”, McGraw-Hill Book Co., London, 1994.
Brian H Kaye: “A Random Walk Through Fractal Dimensions”, VCH Verlagsgesellschaft, Weinheim, 1989.
Brugliera, Vito, “Digital On-Screen Display—A New Technology for the Consumer Interface”, Symposium Record Cable Sessions. Jun. 11, 1993, pp. 571-586.
Burk et al, “Value Exchange Systems Enabling Security and Unobservability”, Computers & Security, 9 1990, pp. 715-721.
C. Chang et al, “Retrieval of Similar Pictures on Pictorial Databases”, Pattern Recognition, vol. 24, No. 7, 1991, pp. 675-680.
C. Chang, “Retrieving the Most Similar Symbolic Pictures from Pictorial Databases”, Information Processing & Management, vol. 28, No. 5, 1992.
C. Faloutsos et al, “Efficient and Effective Querying by Image Content”, Journal of Intelligent Information Systems: Integrating Artificial Intelligence and Database Technologies, vol. 3-4, No. 3, July 1994, pp. 231-262.
C. Goble et al, “The Manchester Multimedia Information System”, Proceedings of IEEE Conference, Eurographics Workshop, April, 1991, pp. 244-268.
C. C. Chang and S. Y. Lee. Retrieval of similar pictures on pictorial databases. Pattern Recog., 24(7), 1991.
Case Study: The CIRRUS Banking Network, Comm. ACM 8, 28 pp. 7970-8078, August 1985.
Chalmers, M., Chitson, P., “Bead: Explorations In Information Visualization”, 15th Ann. Int'l SIGIR 92/Denmark—June 1992, pp. 330-337.
Chang et al., “Intelligent Database Retrieval by Visual Reasoning”, PROC Fourteenth Annual International Computer Software and Application Conference, 31 October-1 Nov. 1990, pp. 459-464.
Chang, Yuh-Lin, Zeng, Wenjun, Kamel, Ibrahim, Alonso, Rafael, “Integrated Image and Speech Analysis for Content-Based Video Indexing”.
Chaum et al, “Untraceable Electronic Cash”, Advances in Cryptology, 1988, pp. 319-327.
Chaum et al; “Achieving Electronic Privacy”, Scientific American, pp. 319-327; 1988.
Chaum, D. “Security without Identification: Card Computers to Make Big Brother Obsolete”, Communications of the ACM, 28(10), October 1985, pp. 1030-1044.
Chaum, D. “Untraceable Electronic Mail, Return Addresses, and Digital Pseudonyms”, Communications of the ACM, vol. 24, No. 2, February, 1981.
Chaum, D., “Achieving Electronic Privacy”, Scientific American, August 1992, pp. 96-101.
Chaum, D. L. et al.; “Implementing Capability-Based Protection Using Encryption”, Electronics Research Laboratory, College of Engineering, University of California, Berkeley, Calif., Jul. 17, 1978.
Cliff Pickover, Spiral Symmetry (World Scientific).
Cliff Pickover, Chaos in Wonderland: Visual Adventures in a Fractal World (St. Martin's Press).
Cliff Pickover, Computers and the Imagination (St. Martin's Press)
Cliff Pickover, Mazes for the Mind: Computers and the Unexpected (St. Martin's Press).
Cliff Pickover, Computers, Pattern, Chaos, and Beauty (St. Martin's Press).
Cliff Pickover, Frontiers of Scientific Visualization (Wiley).
Cliff Pickover, Visions of the Future: An, Technology, and Computing in the 21st Century (St. Martin's Press).
Cohen, Danny, “Computerized Commerce”, ISI Reprint Series ISI/RS-89/243; October, 1989; Reprinted from Information Processing 89, Proceedings of the IFIP World Computer Congress, held August 28-Sep. 1, 1989.
Cohen, Danny, “Electronic Commerce”, University of Southern California, Information Sciences Institute, Research Report ISI/RR-89-244; October, 1989.
Common European Newsletter, Multimedia Content manipulation and Management, ww.esat.kuleuven.ac.be/˜konijin/ . . . .
CompuServe Information Service Users Guide, CompuServe International, 1986, pp. 109-114.
Computer Shopper, November 1994, “Internet for Profit”, pp. 180-182, 187, 190-192, 522-528, 532, 534.
Computer, Vol. 28(9), September 1995.
Compuvid Sales Manual (date unknown).
Corporate Overview, Virage Incorporated web site, pp. 1-4.
Cox, Ingemar J., et al., “PicHunter: Bayesian Relevance Feedback for Image Retrieval,” Proc. of the ICPR '96, IEEE, pp. 361-369.
Cutting, D. R.; Karger, D. R.; Pedersen, J. O. & Tukey, J. W. “Scatter/Gather: A Cluster-based Approach to Browsing Large Document Collections”, 15 Ann. Int'l SIGIR '92, ACM, 1992, pp. 318-329.
D K Arrowsmith & C M Place: “An Introduction to Dynamical Systems”, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1990.
Damashek, M., Gauging Similarity via N-Grams: Language-Independent Sorting, Categorization, and Retrieval of Text, pp. 4-11, Jan. 24, 1995.
Data Partner 1.0 Simplifies DB Query Routines, PC Week, Sep. 14, 1992, pp. 55 & 58.
David E Rumelhart & James L McClelland: “Parallel Distributed Processing”, Vol 1., The MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass., 1986.
Deering, S.; Estrin, D. Farinacci, D.; Jacobson, V.; Liu, C., Wei, L; “An Architecture for Wide-Area Multicast Routing”, Computer Communication Review, vol. 24, No. 4, October 1994, Proceedings of SIGCOMM 94, pp. 126-135.
Donal Daly: “Expert Systems Introduced”, Chartwell-Bratt, Lund, 1988.
Dukach, Seymon; Prototype Implementation of the SNPP Protocol; allspic.lcs.mit.edu; 1992.
E. Binaghi et al, “Indexing and Fuzzy Logic Based Retrieval of Color Images”, Visual Database Systems, II, 1992, pp. 79-92.
E. Binaghi et al., “A Knowledge-Based Environment for Assessment of Color Similarity”, Proc. 2nd Annual Conference on Topics for A1, pp. 268-285 (1990).
E. Lee, “Similarity Retrieval Techniques”, Pictorial Information Systems, Springer Verlag, 1980 pp. 128-176.
E. G. M. Petrakis and C. Faloutsos. Similarity searching in large image databases. Technical Report 3388, Department of Computer Science, University of Maryland, 1995.
Edward Reitman: “Exploring the Geometry of Nature”, Windcrest Books, Blue Ridge Summit, 1989.
Even et al; “Electronic Wallet”; pp. 383-386; 1983.
F. J. Varela and P. Bourgine (eds.): Proceedings of the first European Conference on Artificial Life. Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press. (1991).
Fassihi, Theresa & Bishop, Nancy, “Cable Guide Courting National Avertisers,” Adweek, Aug. 8, 1988.
Flickner, et al. “Query by Image and Video Content, the QBIC System”, IEEE Computer 28(9); 23-32, 1995.
Foltz, P. W., Dumais, S. T., “Personalized Information Delivery: An Analysis Of Information Filtering Methods”, Communications of the ACM, December 1992, vol. 35, No. 12, pp. 51-60.
Frank Pettit: “Fourier Transforms in Action”, Chartwell-Bratt, Lund, 1985.
G F Page, J B Gomm & D Williams: “Application of Neural Networks to Modelling and Control”, Chapman & Hall, London, 1993.
G. Mannes, “Smart Screens”, Video Magazine, December 1993) (2 Pages).
G. Tortora et al, “Pyramidal Algorithms”, Computer Vision, Graphics and Images Processing, 1990, pp. 26-56.
Gautama, S., D'Haeyer, J. P. F., “Context Driven Matching in Structural Pattern Recognition”.
Gautama, S., Haeyer, J. D., “Learning Relational Models of Shape: A Study of the Hypergraph Formalism”.
Gene F Franklin, J David Powell & Abbas Emami-Naeini: “Feedback Control of Dynamic Systems”, Addison-Wesley Publishing Co. Reading, 1994.
George E P Box & Gwilym M Jenkins: “Time Series Analysis: Forecasting and Control”, Holden Day, San Francisco, 1976.
Gifford, D., “Notes on Community Information Systems”, MIT LCS TM-419, December 1989.
Gifford, David K.; “Cryptographic Sealing for Information Secrecy and Authentication”; Stanford University and Xerox Palo Alto Research Center, Communication of the ACM; vol. 25, No. 4; April, 1982.
Gifford, David K.; “Digital Active Advertising”; U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/168,519; filed Dec. 16, 1993.
Gligor, Virgil D. et al.; “Object Migration and Authentication”; IEEE Transactions on Software Engineering, vol. SE-5, No. 6; November, 1979.
Gong et al. “An Image Database System with Content Capturing and Fast Image Indexing Abilities” IEEE, 1994, pp. 121-130, May 1994.
Gregory L Baker & Jerry P Gollub: “Chaotic Dynamics: An Introduction”, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1990.
Gupta, Amarnath; Weymount, Terry & Jain, Ramesh, “Semantic Queries With Pictures: The VMSYS Model”, Proceedings of the 17th International Conference on Very Large Data Bases, pp. 69-79, Barcelona, September, 1991.
H. Tamura et al, “Image Database Systems: A Survey”, Pattern Recognition, vol. 17, No. 1, 1984, pp. 29-34.
H. Tamura, et al., “Textural Features Corresponding to Visual Perception, “IEEE Transactions on System, Man, and Cyb., vol. SMC-8, No. 6, pp. 460-473 (1978).
H. Samet. The quadtree and related hierarchical data structures. ACM Computing Surveys, 16(2):187-260, 1984.
Hans Lauwerier: “Fractals—Images of Chaos”, Penguin Books, London, 1991.
Harty et al., “Case Study: The VISA Transaction Processing System,” 1988.
Heinz-Otto Peitgen & Deitmar Saupe: “The Science of Fractal Images”, Springer-Verlag, New York, 1988.
Heinz-Otto Peitgen, Hartmut Jurgens & Deitmar Saupe: “Fractals for the Classroom”, Springer-Verlag, 1992.
Hirata, et al. “Query by Visual Example, Content Based Image Retrieval” Advance in Database Technology-EDBT '92, Springer-Verlag, Berlin 1992, pp. 56-71
Hirzalla et al., “A Multimedia Query User Interface”, IEEE on CD-ROM, pp. 590-593, Sep. 5, 1995.
Hooge, Charles, “Fuzzy logic Extends Pattern Recognition Beyond Neural Networks”, Vision Systems Design, January 1998, pp. 32-37.
Hou et al., “Medical Image Retrieval by Spatial Features”, IEEE on CD-ROM, pp. 1364-1369, Oct. 18, 1992.
Iino et al., “An Object-Oriented Model for Spatio-Temporal Synchronization of Multimedia Information”, May, 1994.
Information Network Institute, Carnegie Mellon University, Internet Billing Server, Prototype Scope Document, Oct. 14, 1993.
Ingemar J. Cox et al., “Target Testing and the Pic Hunter Bayesian Multimedia Retrieval System,” Proc. of the 3d Forum on Research and Technology Advances in Digital Libraries, ADL '96, IEEE, pp. 66-75.
Intel Corporation, iPower Technology, Marketing Brochure, date unknown.
Intuit Corp. Quicken User's Guide, “Paying Bills Electronically”, pp. 171-192, undated.
ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29WG11 N1735, MPEG97, July 1997—Stockholm, “MPEG-7 Applications Document”.
ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N2460, MPEG98, October 1998 “MPEG-7 Context and Objectives (v.10—Atlantic City)”, ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N1920, MPEG97, October 1997 “MPEG-7 Context and Objectives (v.5—Fribourg)”; ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29WG11 N1733, MPEG97, July 1997, “MPEG-7 Context and Objectives (v.4—Stockholm)”.
ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N2461, MPEG98, October 1998—Atlantic City, “MPEG-7 Requirements”.
ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N2462, MPEG98, October 1998—Atlantic City, “MPEG-7 Applications”.
ISO/IEC JTC1/SC29/WG11 N2467, MPEG98, October 1998—Atlantic City, “MPEG-7 Content Set”.
Itzhak Wilf, “Computer, Retrieve For Me the Video Clip of the Winning Goal”, Advanced Imaging, August 1998, pp. 53-55.
Ivar Ekeland: “Mathematics and the Unexpected”, The University of Chicago Press, Chicago, 1988 Kenneth Falconer: “Fractal Geometry”, John Wiley & Sons, Chichester, 1990.
Ivars Peterson: “The Mathematical Tourist”, W H Freeman, New York, 1988.
Iyengar et al., “Codes Designs for Image Browsing”, 1994.
J W Bruce & P J Giblin: “Curves and Singularities”, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1992.
J. Hasegawa et al, “Intelligent Retrieval of Chest X-Ray Image Database Using Sketches”, System And Computers In Japan, 1989, pp. 29-42.
J. M. Chassery, et al., “An Interactive Segmentation Method Based on Contextual Color and Shape Criterion”, IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, vol. PAMI-6, No. 6, (November 1984).
J. Wachman, “A Video Browser that Learns by Example”, Masters Thesis, Massachusetts Institute of Technology; 1996; also appears as MIT Media Laboratory Technical Report No. 383.
J. Hafner, H. S. Sawhney, W. Equitz, M. Flickner, and W. Niblack. Efficient color histogram indexing for quadratic form distance functions. IEEE Trans. Pattern Anal. Machine Intell., July 1995.
J. R. Bach, C. Fuller, A. Gupta, A. Hampapur, B. Horowitz, R. Humphrey, R. C. Jain, and C. Shu. Virage image search engine: an open framework for image management. In Symposium on Electronic Imaging: Science and Technology—Storage & Retrieval for Image and Video Databases IV, pages 76-87. IS&T/SPIE, 1996.
J. R. Smith and S.-F. Chang. Querying by color regions using the VisualSEEk content-based visual query system. In M. T. Maybury, editor, Intelligent Multimedia Information Retrieval. IJCAI, 1996.
J. R. Smith and S.-F. Chang. Tools and techniques for color image retrieval. In Symposium on Electronic Imaging: Science and Technology—Storage & Retrieval for Image and Video Databases IV, volume 2670, San Jose, Calif., February 1996. IS&T/SPIE.
Jacobs, Charles E., Finkelstein, Adam, Salesin, David H., “Fast Multiresolution Image Querying”.
James Gleick: “Chaos—Making a New Science”, Heinemann, London, 1988.
Jane Hunter, “The Application of Metadata Standards to Video Indexing” www.dtsc.edu.au/RDU/staff/jane-hunter/EuroDL/final.html (<Dec. 24, 1998).
Jim Binkley & Leslie Young, Rama: An Architecture for Internet Information Filtering, Journal of Intelligent Information Systems: Integrating Artificial Intelligence and Database Technologies, vol. 5, No. 2, September 1995, pp. 81-99.
Jonathan Berry, “A Potent New Tool for Selling Database Marketing”, Business Week, Sep. 5, 1994, pp. 34-40.
Joseph L McCauley: “Chaos, Dynamics, and Fractals”, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1993.
JPL New Technology Report NPO-20213, Nasa Tech Brief Vol. 22, No. 4, Item #156 (April 1998).
Judith H. Irven et al., “Multi-Media Information Services: A Laboratory Study”, IEEE Communications Magazine, vol. 26, No. 6, June, 1988, pp. 24-44.
K V Mardia, J T Kent & J M Bibby: “Multivariate Analysis”, Academic Press, London, 1979.
K Hirata et al, “Query by Visual Example Content Based Image Retrieval”, Advances In Database Technology, March, 1992, pp. 57-71.
K. Wakimoto et al, “An Intelligent User Interface to an Image Database using a Figure interpretation Method”, IEEE Publication No. CH2898-5/90/0000/0516, 1990, pp. 516-520.
K. Woolsey, “Multimedia Scouting”, IEEE Computer Graphics And Applications, July 1991 pp. 26-38.
Kelly et al. “Efficiency Issues Related to Probability Density Function Comparison”, SPIE vol. 2670, pp. 42-49 January 1996.
Kelly, P. “Candid Comparison Algorithm for Navigating Digital Image Databases”, Proceedings 7th International Working Conference on Scientific and Statistical Database Management, pp. 252-258, 1994.
Krajewski, M. et al, “Applicability of Smart Cards to Network User Authentication”, Computing Systems, vol. 7, No. 1, 1994.
Krajewski, M., “Concept for a Smart Card Kerberos”, 15th National Computer Security Conference, October 1992.
Krajewski, M., “Smart Card Augmentation of Kerberos, Privacy and Security Research Group Workshop on Network and Distributed System Security”, February 1993.
Lampson, Butler; Abadi, Martin, Burrows, Michael, and Wobber, Edward, “Authentication in Distributed Systems: Theory and Practice”; ACM Transactions on Computer Systems; vol. 10, No. 4; November, 1992; pp. 265-310.
Landis, Sean, “Content-Based Image Retrieval Systems for Interior Design”,
www.tc.cornell.edu/Visualization/Education/cs718/fall1995/landis/index.html.
Langton C G (ed): Artificial Life, Proceedings of the first international conference on Artificial life, Redwood City: Addison-Wessley (1989).
Lee et al., “Video Indexing—Approach based on Moving Object and Track”, Proceedings of Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases, pp. 25-36. February 1993.
Lee, Denis, et al., “Query by Image Content Using Multiple Objects and Multiple Features: User Interface Issues,” 1994 Int'l Conf. on Image Processing, IEEE, pp. 76-80.
Lennart Ljung & Torsten Soderstrom: “Theory and Practice of Recursive Identification”, The MIT Press, Cambridge, Mass., 1983.
Lennart Ljung: “System Identification, Theory for the User”, Prentice-Hall Englewood Cliffs, N.J., 1987.
Loeb, S., “Architecting Personalized Delivery of Multimedia Information”, Communications of the ACM, December 1992, vol. 35, No. 12, pp. 39-50.
M V Berry, I C Persival & N O Weiss: “Dynamical Chaos”, The Royal Society, London, 1987, Proceedings of a Royal Society Discussion Meeting held on 4 & 5 Feb. 1987.
M. Bender, “EFTS: Electronic Funds Transfer Systems”, Kennikat Press, Port Washington, N.Y., pp. 43-46 1975.
M. H. O'Docherty et al, “Multimedia Information System—The Management and Semantic Retrieval of all Electronic Data Types”, The Computer Journal, vol. 34, No. 3, 1991.
M. Ioka, “A Method of Defining the Similarity of Images on the Basis of Color Information”, Bulletin Of The National Museum Of Ethnology Special Issue, pp. 229-244, No. 17, November 1992.
M. Kurokawa, “An Approach to Retrieving Images by Using their Pictorial Features”, IBM Research, Japan, September 1989.
M. Swain et al, “Color Indexing”, International Journal Of Computer Vision, 1991, pp. 12-32.
M. Stricker and A. Dimai. Color indexing with weak spatial constraints. In Symposium on Electronic Imaging: Science and Technology—Storage & Retrieval for Image and Video Databases IV, pages 29-41. IS&T/SPIE, 1996.
M. Stricker and M. Orengo. Similarity of color images. In Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases III, volume SPIE Vol. 2420, February 1995.
Mackay et al., Virtual Video Editing in Interactive Multimedia Applications”, 1989.
Manners, George, “Smart Screens; Development of Personal Navigation Systems for TV Viewers,” Video Magazine, December 1993.
Martin Casdagli & Stephen Eubank: “Nonlinear Modelling and Forecasting”, Addison-Wesley Publishing Co., Redwood City, 1992.
Martinez et al. “Imagenet: A Global Distribution Database for Color Image Storage and Retrieval in Medical Imaging Systems” IEEE, 1992, 710-719, May 1992.
Marvin A. Sirbu; Internet Billing Service Design And Prototype Implementation; pp. 1-19; An Internet Billing Server.
Masahiro Morita & Yoichi Shinoda, Information Filtering Based on User Behavior Analysis and Best Match Text Retrieval, Proceedings of the Seventeenth Annual International ACM-SIGIR Conference on Research and Development in Information Retrieval, Dublin, Jul. 3-6, 1994, Pages Title Page (272)-281.
Medvinsy et al, “NetCash: A Design for Practical Electronic Currency on the Internet”, Proc. 1st ACM Conf. on Comp. and Comm. Security, November 1993.
Medvinsy et al., “Electronic Currency for the Internet”, Electronic Markets, pp. 30-31, September 1993.
Meyer, J. A., Roitblat, H. L., Wilson, W. (eds.): From Animals to Animats. Proceedings of the Second International Conference on Simulation of Adaptive Behaviour. Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press. (1991).
Middleton, G. V. ed., 1991, Nonlinear Dynamics, Chaos and Fractals, with Applications to Geological Systems. Geol. Assoc. Canada Short Course Notes Vol. 9 (available from the GAC at Memorial University of Newfoundland, St. John's NF A1B 3×5).
Mills, “Media Composition for Casual Users”, 1992.
Minneman et al., “Where Were We: making and using near-synchronous, pre-narrative video”, Multimedia '93, pp. 1-11. December 1993.
N. Hutheesing, “Interactivity for the passive”, Forbes magazine Dec. 6, 1993 (@ Forbes Inc. 1993) (2 pages).
N. S. Chang et al., “Query-by-Pictorial Example”, IEEE Transactions on Software Engineering, vol. SE-6, No. 6, pp. 519-524 (November 1980).
N. S. Chang, et al., “Picture Query Languages for Pictorial Data-Base Systems”, Computer vol. 14, No. 11, pp. 23-33 (November 1981).
Nagasaka et al., “Automatic Video Indexing and Full-Video Search for Object Appearances”, Visual Database Systems, (Knuth et al., eds.), pp. 113-126. January 1992.
National Westminster Bank Group Brochure, pp. 1-29; undated.
Needham, Roger M. and Schroeder, Michael D.; “Using Encryption for Authentication in Large Networks of Computers”, Communications of the ACM; vol. 21, No. 12; December, 1978; pp. 993-999.
Needham, Roger M.; “Adding Capability Access to Conventional File Servers”; Xerox Palo Alto Research Center, Palo Alto, Calif.
Newman, B. C., “Proxy-Based Authorization and Accounting for Distributed Systems”, Proc. 13th Int. Conf. on Dist. Comp. Sys., May 1993.
Niblack, W. et al., “The QBIC Project: Querying Images by Content Using Color, Texture, and Shape”, IBM Computer Science Research Report, pp. 1-20 (Feb. 1, 1993).
Nussbaumer et al., “Multimedia Delivery on Demand: Capacity Analysis and Implications”, Proc 19th Conference on Local Computer Networks, 2-5 Oct. 1994, pp. 380-386.
O. Guenther and A. Buchmann. Research issues in spatial databases. In ACM SIGMOD Record, volume 19, December 1990.
Okamoto et al., “Universal Electronic Cash”, pp. 324-337; 1991.
Ono, Atsushi, et al., “A Flexible Content-Based Image Retrieval System with Combined Scene Description Keyword,” Proc. of Multimedia '96, IEEE, pp. 201-208.
Otis Port, “Wonder Chips-How They'll Make Computing Power Ultrafast and Ultracheap”, Business Week, Jul. 4, 1994, pp. 86-92.
P G Drazin: “Nonlinear System”, Cambridge University Press, Cambridge, 1992.
P. Stanchev et al, “An Approach to Image Indexing of Documents”, Visual Database Systems, II, 1992, pp. 63-77.
Peter J Diggle: “Time Series: A Biostatistical Introduction”, Clarendon Press, Oxford, 1990.
Peters: “Chaos and Order in the Capital Markets”, Wiley, 1991
Gershenfeld & Weigend: “The Future of Time Series”, Addison-Wesley, 1993.
Pfitzmann et al; “How to Break and Repair a Provably Secure Untraceable Payment System”, pp. 338-350; 1991.
Phillips, “MediaView: a general multimedia digital publication system”, Comm. of the ACM, v. 34, n. 7, pp. 75-83. July 1991.
Predrag Cvitanovic: “Universality in Chaos”, Adam Hilger, Bristol, 1989.
R. Mehrotra et al, “Shape Matching Utilizing Indexed Hypotheses Generation and Testing”, IEEE Transactions On Robotics, vol. 5, No. 1, February 1989, pp. 70-77.
R. Price, et al., “Applying Relevance Feedback to a Photo Archival System”, Journal of Information Science 18, pp. 203-215 (1992).
R. W. Picard et al, “finding Similar Patterns in Large Image Databases”, IEEE ICASSP, Minneapolis, Minn., vol. V, pp. 161-164, April 1993; also appears in MIT Media Laboratory Technical Report No. 205.
Rangan et al., “A Window-based Editor for Digital Video and Audio”, January 1992.
Richards et al., “The Interactive Island”, IEE Revies, July/August 1991 pp. 259-263.
Rivest, R.; “The MD5 Message-Digest Algorithm”; MIT Laboratory for Computer Science and RSA Data Security, Inc.; April, 1992.
Rivest, R. L. et al., “A Method for Obtaining Digital Signatures and Public-Key Cryptosystems,” Laboratory for Computer Science, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Cambridge, Mass.
Rivest, R. L.; Shamir, & Adleman, L.; “A Method for Obtaining Digital Signatures and Public-Key Cryptosystems”, Communications of the ACM, February 1978, vol. 21, No. 2, pp. 120-126.
Robert Brown: “Statistical Forecasting for Inventory Control”, McGraw-Hill Book Co., New York, 1958.
Robinson, G., and Loveless, W., “Touch-Tone” Teletext—A Combined Teletext-Viewdata System,” IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, vol. CE-25, No. 3, July 1979, pp. 298-303.
Roizen, Joseph, “Teletext in the USA,” SMPTE Journal, July 1981, pp. 602-610.
Rose, D. E.; Mander, R.; Oren, T., Ponceleon, D. B.; Salomon, G. & Wong, Y. Y. “Content Awareness in a File System Interface Implementing the ‘Pile’ Metaphor for Organizing Information”, 16 Ann. Int'l SIGIR '93, ACM, pp. 260-269.
Ross Anderson, “Why Cryptosystems Fail”, Proc. 1st Conf. Computer and Comm. Security, pp. 215-227, November 1993.
Ross J. Anderson, “UEPS—A Second Generation Electronic Wallet”, Proc. of the Second European Symposium on Research in Computer Security (ESORICS), Touluse, France, pp. 411-418, Touluse, France.
Rui, Yong, Huang, Thomas S., Chang, Shih-Fu, “Image Retrieval: Past Present and Future”.
Rui, Yong, Huang, Thomas S., Mehotra, Sharad, “Browsing and retrieving Video Content in a Unified Framework”.
Rui, Yong, Huang, Thomas S., Ortega, Michael, Mehotra, Sharad, “Relevance Feedback: A Power Tool for Interactive Content-Based Image Retrieval”.
S. Chang et al, “An Intelligent Image Database System”, IEEE Transactions On Software Engineering, vol. 14, No. 5, May 1988, pp. 681-688.
S. Chang et al, “Iconic Indexing by 2-D Strings”, IEEE Transactions On Pattern Analysis And Machine Intelligence, vol. PAMI-9, No. 3, May 1987.
S. Chang et al, “Iconic Indexing by 2-D Strings”, IEEE Transactions On Pattern Analysis And Machine Intelligence, vol. 9, No. 3, May 1987, pp. 413-427.
S. Charles et al, “Using Depictive Queries to Search Pictorial Databases”, Human Computer Interaction, 1990, pp. 493-498.
S. Lee et al, “2D C-string: A New Spatial Knowledge Representation for Image Database Systems”, Pattern Recognition, vol. 23, 1990, pp. 1077-1087.
S. Lee et al, “Similarity Retrieval of Iconic Image Database”, Pattern Recognition, vol. 22, No. 6 1989, pp. 675-682.
S. Lee et al, “Spatial Reasoning and Similarity Retrieval of Images Using 2D C-string Knowledge Representation”, Pattern Recognition, 1992, pp. 305-318.
S. Negahdaripour et al “Challenges in Computer Vision: Future Research Direction”, IEEE Transactions On Systems, Man And Cybernetics, pp. 189-199, 1992, at Conference on Computer Vision and Pattern Recognition.
S. Tanaka et al, “Retrieval Method for an Image Database based on Topological Structure”, SPIE, vol. 1153, 1989, pp. 318-327.
S.-F. Chang. Compressed-domain techniques for image/video indexing and manipulation. In Proceedings, I.E.E.E. International Conference on Image Processing, Washington, D.C., October 1995. invited paper to the special session on Digital Library and Video on Demand.
S.-K Chang, Q. Y. Shi, and C. Y. Yan. Iconic indexing by 2-D strings. IEEE Trans. Pattern Anal. Machine Intell., 9(3):413-428, May 1987.
S.-K Chang. Principles of Pictorial Information Systems Design. Prentice Hall, 1989.
Salton, G., “Developments in Automatic Text Retrieval”, Science, vol. 253, pp. 974-980, Aug. 30, 1991.
Schamuller-Bichl, I., “IC-Cards in High-Security Applications”, in Selected Papers from the Smart Card 2000 Conference, Springer Verlag, 1991, pp. 177-199.
Semyon Dukach, “SNPP: A Simple Network Payment Protocol”, MIT Laboratory for Computer Science, Cambridge, Mass., 1993.
Shann et al. “Detection of Circular Arcs for Content-Based Retrieval from an Image Database” IEE Proc.-Vis. Image Signal Process, vol. 141, No. 1, February 1994, pp. 49-55.
Sheldon G Lloyd & Gerald D Anderson: “Industrial Process Control”, Fisher Controls Co., Marshalltown, 1971.
Sheth et al., “Evolving Agents for Personalized Information Filtering”, 1-5 Mar. 1993, pp. 345-352.
Sheth, B. & Maes, P. “Evolving Agents For Personalized Information Filtering”, Proc. 9th IEEE Conference, 1993 pp. 345-352.
Sincoskie, W. D. & Cotton C. J. “Extended Bridge Algorithms for Large Networks”, IEEE Network, January 1988-vol. 2, No. 1, pp. 16-24.
Smith, J. et al., “Quad-Tree Segmentation for Texture-Based Image Query” Proceeding ACM Multimedia 94, pp. 1-15, San Francisco, 1994.
Smoliar, S. et al., “Content-Based Video Indexing and Retrieval”, IEEE Multimedia, pp. 62-72 (Summer 1994).
Society for Worldwide Interbank Financial Telecommunications S.C., “A.S.W.I.F.T. Overview”, undated.
Spyros Makridakis & Steven Wheelwright: “The Handbook of Forecasting”, John Wiley, New York, 1982.
Steven C Chapra & Raymond P Canale: “Numerical Methods for Engineers”, McGraw-Hill Book Co., New York, 1988.
T. Arndt, “A Survey of Recent Research in Image Database Management”, IEEE Publication No. TH0330-1/90/0000/0092, pp. 92-97, 1990.
T. Gevers et al, “Enigma: An Image Retrieval System”, IEEE 11th IAPR International Conference On Pattern Recognition, 1992, pp. 697-700.
T. Gevers et al, “Indexing of Images by Pictorial Information”, Visual Database Systems, II, 1992 IFIP, pp. 93-101.
T. Kato et al, “A Cognitive Approach Interaction”, International Conference Of Multimedia Information Systems, January, 1991, pp. 109-119.
T. Kato et al, “Trademark: Multimedia Database with Abstracted Representation on Knowledge Base”, Proceedings Of The Second International Symposium On Interoperable Information Systems, pp. 245-252, November 1988.
T. Kato et al, “Trademark: Multimedia Image Database System with Intelligent Human Interface”, System And Computers In Japan, 1990, pp. 33-46.
T. Kato, “A Sketch Retrieval Method for Full Color Image Database-Query by Visual Example”, IEEE, Publication No. 0-8186-2910-X/92, 1992, pp. 530-533.
T. Kato, “Intelligent Visual Interaction with Image Database Systems Toward the Multimedia Personal Interface”, Journal Of Information Processing, vol. 14, No. 2, 1991, pp. 134-143.
T. Minka, “An Image Database Browser that Learns from User Interaction”, Masters Thesis, Massachusetts Institute of Technology; 1996; also appears as MIT Media Laboratory Technical Report 365.
T.-S. Chua, S.-K Lim, and H.-K Pung. Content-based retrieval of segmented images. In Proc. ACM Intern. Conf. Multimedia, October 1994.
Tak W. Yan & Hector Garcia-Molina, SIFT—A Tool for Wide-Area Information Dissemination, 1995 USENIX Technical Conference, New Orleans, La., Jan. 16-20, pp. 177-186.
Tanton, N. E., “UK Teletext—Evolution and Potential,” IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, vol. CE-25, No. 3, July 1979, pp. 246-250.
Tenenbaum, Jay M. and Schiffman, Allan M.; “Development of Network Infrastructure and Services for Rapid Acquisition”, adapted from a white paper submitted to DARPA by MCC in collaboration with EIT and ISI.
Training Computers To Note Images, New York Times, Apr. 15, 1992.
Turcotte, Donald L., 1992, Fractals and Chaos in Geology and Geophysics. Cambridge U.P.
TV Communications Advertisement for MSI Datacasting Systems, January 1973.
V. Gudivada et al, “A Spatial Similarity Measure for Image Database Applications”, Technical Report 91-1, Department of Computer Science, Jackson, Miss., 39217, 1990-1991.
V. N. Gudivada and V. V. Raghavan. Design and evaluation of algorithms for image retrieval by spatial similarity. ACM Trans. on Information Systems, 13(2), April 1995.
Vittal, J., “Active Message Processing: Message as Messengers”, pp. 175-195, 1981.
Voydock, Victor et al.; “Security Mechanisms in High-Level Network Protocols”; Computing Surveys; vol. 15, No. 2; June 1981.
W Gellert, H Kustner, M Hellwich & H Kastner: “The VNR Concise Encyclopedia of Mathematics”, Van Nostrand Reinhols Co., New York, 1975.
W. Grosky et al, “A Pictorial Index Mechanism for Model-based Matching”, Data 7 Knowledge Engineering 8, 1992, pp. 309-327.
W. Grosky et al, “Index-based Object Recognition in Pictorial Data Management”, Computer Vision, 1990, pp. 416-436.
W. Niblack et al, “Find me the Pictures that Look Like This: IBM'S Image Query Project”, Advanced Imaging, April 1993, pp. 32-35.
W. Niblack, R. Barber, W. Equitz, M. Flickner, E. Glasman, D. Petkovic, P. Yanker, and C. Faloutsos. The QBIC project: Querying images by content using color, texture, and shape. In Storage and Retrieval for Image and Video Databases, volume SPIE Vol. 1908, February 1993.
W. T. Freeman et al, “The Design and Use of Steerable Filters”, IEEE Transactions on Pattern Analysis and Machine Intelligence, vol. 15, No. 9, September 1991, pp. 891-906.
Weber et al., “Marquee: A Tool for Real-Time Video Logging”, CHI '94. April 1994.
Willett, P., “Recent Trends in Hierarchic Document Clustering: A Critical Review”, Information Processing & Management, vol. 24, No. 5, pp. 557-597, 1988
William L. Thomas, “Electronic Program Guide Applications—The Basics of System Design”, 1994 NCTA Technical Papers, pp. 15-20.
X. Zhang, et al, “Design of a Relational Image Database Management System: IMDAT”, IEEE Publication No. TH0166-9/87/0000-0310, 1987, pp. 310-314.
Y. Okada, et al., “An Image Storage and Retrieval System for Textile Pattern Adaptable to Color Sensation of the Individual”, Trans. Inst. Elec. Inf. Comm., vol. J70D, No. 12, pp. 2563-2574, December 1987 (Japanese w/English Abstract).
Y. Yoshida et al, “Description of Weather Maps and Its Application to Implementation of Weather Map Database”, IEEE 7th International Conference On Pattern Recognition, 1984, pp. 730-733.
Yan et al., “Index Structures for Information Filtering Under the Vector Space Model”, PROC the 10th International Conference on Data Engineering, pp. 14-18 of DRD203RW User's Manual relating to the DSS Digital System.
Z. Chen et al, “Computer Vision for Robust 3D Aircraft Recognition with Fast Library Search”, Pattern Recognition, vol. 24, No. 5, pp. 375-390, 1991, printed in Great Britain.
Zhuang, Yueting, Rui, Yong, Huang, Thomas S., Mehotra, Sharad, “Applying Semantic Association to Support Content-Based Video Retrieval”.
Video on Demand
Video on demand has long been sought as a means for delivering personalized media content. The practical systems raise numerous issues, including data storage formats, retrieval software, server hardware architecture, multitasking and buffering arrangements, physical communications channel, logical communications channel, receiver and decoder system, user interface, etc. In addition, typically a pay-per-view concept may be employed, with concomitant subscription, royalty collection and accounting issues. See, e.g.:
A. D. Gelman, et al.: A Store-And-Forward Architecture For Video-On-Demand Service, ICC 91 Conf.; June 1991; pp. 842-846.
Caitlin Bestler: Flexible Data Structures and Interface Rituals For Rapid Development of OSD Applications, 93 NCTA Tech. Papers, Jun. 6, 1993; pp. 223-236.
Consumer Digest advertisement: Xpand Your TV's Capability: Fall/Winter 1992; p. 215.
Daniel M. Moloney: Digital Compression in Todays Addressable Environment; 1993 NCTA Technical Papers, Jun. 6, 1993; pp. 308-316.
Great Presentations advertisement: Remote, Remote; 1987; p. 32H.
Henrie van den Boom: A Interactive Videotex System for Two-Way CATV Networks; AEU, Band 40; 1986; pp. 397-401.
Hong Kong Enterprise ad.: Two Innovative New Consumer Products From SVI; 11/88, p. 379.
IEEE Communications Magazine, vol. 32, No. 5, May 1994 New York, N.Y., US, pp. 68-80, XP 000451097 Chang et al “An Open Systems Approach to Video on Demand”.
Proc. IEEE, 82(4):585-589 (April 1994), NY, N.Y., US, pp. 585-589, XP 000451419 Miller “A Scenario for the Deployment of Interactive Multimedia Cable Television Systems in the United States in the 1990's”.
Reimer, “Memories in my Pocket”, Byte, pp. 251-258, February 1991.
Sharpless, “Subscription teletext for value added services”, August 1985.
Demographically Targeted Advertising Through Electronic Media
Since the advent of commercially subsidized print media, attempts have been made to optimize the placement and compensation aspects relating to commercial messages or advertisements in media. In general, advertisers subsidize a large percentage of the cost of mass publications and communications, in return for the inclusion and possibly strategic placement of advertisements in the publication. Therefore, the cost of advertising in such media includes the cost of preparation of the advertisement, a share of the cost of publication and a profit for the content provider and other services. Since the advertiser must bear some of the cost of production and distribution of the content, in addition to the cost of advertisement placement itself, the cost may be substantial. The advertiser justifies this cost because the wide public reception of the advertisement, typically low cost per consumer “impression”, with a related stimulation of sales due to commercial awareness of the advertisers' products and services. Therefore, the advertisement is deemed particularly effective if either the audience is very large, with ad response proportionate to the size of the audience, or if it targets a particularly receptive audience, with a response rate higher than the general population.
On the other hand, the recipient of the commercial publication is generally receptive of the advertisement, even though it incurs a potential inefficiency in terms of increased data content and inefficiencies in receiving the content segment, for two reasons. First, the advertisements subsidize the publication, lowering the monetary cost to the recipient. Second, it is considered economically efficient for a recipient to review commercial information relating to prospective purchases or expenditures, rather than directly soliciting such information from the commercial source, i.e., “push” is better than “pull”. For this reason specialty publications are produced, including commercial messages appropriate for the particular content of the media or the intended recipients. In fact, in some forms of publications, most, if not all the information content is paid advertisements, with few editorial or independently produced pieces.
Mass media, on the other hand, tends not to include specialty commercial messages, because the interested population is too disperse and the resulting response rate from an advertisement too low, and further because the majority of the audience will be disinterested or even respond negatively to certain messages. Thus, mass media generally includes a majority of retail advertisements, with specialty advertisements relegated, if at all, to a classified section which is not interspersed with other content.
This is the basis for a “least common denominator” theory of marketing, that mass media must merchandise to the masses, while specialty media merchandises to selected subpopulations. As a corollary, using such types of media, it may be difficult to reach certain specialized populations who do not consistently receive a common set of publications or who receive primarily publications which are unspecialized or directed to a different specialty.
Where a recipient has limited time for reviewing media, he or she must divide his or her available time between mass media and specialty media. Alternatively, publication on demand services have arisen which select content based on a user's expressed interests. Presumably, these same content selection algorithms may be applied to commercial messages. However, these services are primarily limited distribution, and have content that is as variable as commercial messages. Likewise, mass media often has regionally variable content, such as local commercials on television or cable systems, or differing editions of print media for different regions. Methods are known for demographic targeting of commercial information to consumers, however, both the delivery methods and demographic targeting methods tend to be suboptimal.
Sometimes, however, the system breaks down, resulting in inefficiencies. These result where the audience or a substantial proportion thereof is inappropriate for the material presented, and thus realize a low response rate for an advertiser or even a negative response for the media due to the existence of particular commercial advertisers. The recipients are bombarded with inappropriate information, while the advertiser fails to realize optimal return on its advertising expenditures. In order to minimize the occurrence of these situations, services are available, including A.C. Nielsen Co. and Arbitron, Inc., which seek to determine the demographics of the audience of broadcast media.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,436,653, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a broadcast segment recognition system in which a signature representing a monitored broadcast segment is compared with broadcast segment signatures in a data base representing known broadcast segments to determine whether a match exists. Therefore, the broadcast viewing habits of a user may be efficiently and automatically monitored, without pre-encoding broadcasts or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,306, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for delivering targeting information to a prospective individual user. Personal user information is gathered, as well as information on a user's use of a product, correlated and stored. Classes of information potentially relevant to future purchases are then identified, and promotions and recommendations delivered based on the information and the user information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,278, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system having a user interface which can access downloaded electronic programs and associated information records, and which can automatically correlate the program information with the preferences of the user, to create and display a personalized information database based upon the results of the correlation. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,914, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for automatically correlating user preferences with a T.V. program information database.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,494, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system that selectively extracts one of a plurality of compressed television signals from a single channel based on viewer characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,344 relates to a system for selecting video programs based on viewers preferences, based on content codes of the programs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,518, incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for electronic media program recognition and choice, allowing, for example, parental control of the individual programs presented, without requiring a transmitted editorial code.
WO 00/49801, WO 00/033224 and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 60/110,301, 60/120,722 and Ser. No. 09/449,887, expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a demographically targeted advertising insertion system.
Targeted Advertising
The current wide-ranging use of computer systems provides a relatively large potential market to providers of electronic content or services. A cost, however, is involved with providing electronic information to individual consumers. For example, hardware and maintenance costs are involved in establishing and maintaining information servers and networks, as well as service costs for installation and customer service. One source that can be secured to provide the monetary resources necessary to establish and maintain such an electronic information distribution network includes commercial advertisers. These advertisers provide electronic information to end users of the system by way of electronically delivered advertisements, in an attempt to sell products and services to the end users.
The value of a group of end users, however, may be different for each of the respective advertisers, based on the product or services each advertiser is trying to sell and the class or classification of the user. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a system, which allows individual advertisers to pay all, or part of the cost of such a network, based on the value each advertiser places on the end users the advertiser is given access to. In addition, advertisers often desire to target particular audiences for their advertisements. These targeted audiences are the audiences that an advertiser believes is most likely to be influenced by the advertisement or otherwise provide revenues or profits. By selectively targeting particular audiences the advertiser is able to expend his or her advertising resources in an efficient manner. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a system that allows electronic advertisers to target specific audiences, and thus not require advertisers to provide an single advertisement to the entire population, the majority of which may have no interest whatsoever in the product or service being advertised or susceptibility to the advertisement.
Currently, advertisers are able to implement a limited form of targeted advertising over the Internet. For example, Doubleclick implements such a method. This is accomplished by sending a block of data, such as a “cookie,” from a remote host or server (i.e., a Web server) maintained by an advertiser to a computer (i.e., a client system) that has access to the remote server via the World Wide Web. A cookie, as used in network and Internet communication, is a block of data or state object that a Web server stores on a client system. When the client system accesses a Web site within a limited range of domain names, the client system automatically transmits a copy of the cookie to the Web server that serves the Web site. The cookie may include a unique cookie number corresponding to the client system. Thus, the cookie can be used to identify the client system (by identifying the Web browser) and to instruct the server to send a customized copy of the requested Web page to the Web browser.
Since cookies are also used to track a consumer's online activity, a Web server can deliver targeted advertisements to a consumer's Web browser, based on the consumer's online activity. For example, if a cookie tracks the various IP addresses accessed by the consumer's computer, the Web server can deliver ad banners to the consumer's Web browser based on the IP addresses the Web browser has accessed. Thus, the cookie can be used to record the online activity of a consumer, and information regarding the consumer's tastes and tendencies can be inferred from the consumer's online activity. Using this inference, an advertiser can try to target specific advertisements to specific computer consumers, based on the record of the computer consumers' online activities. That is, the advertiser can try to expose the computer consumers to advertisements designed to appeal to their particular tastes and interests.
The targeted advertisement can be implemented in several manners. For example, the advertiser can generate Internet banners that contain targeted ads and are visible to the consumer when the consumer accesses the advertiser's server, and/or the advertiser can automatically generate e-mail messages and send them to the consumer if the advertiser has the consumer's e-mail address.
Advertisers are generally willing to pay more to deliver an impression (e.g., a banner ad or other type of advertisement) to users who are especially sensitive to advertisements for their products or are seeking to purchase products corresponding to those sold by the advertisers, and the economic model often provides greater compensation in the event of a “click through”, which is a positive action taken by the user to interact with the ad to receive further information. This principle, of course, actually operates correspondingly in traditional media. For example, a gardening tool manufacturer in generally is willing to pay more per subscriber to place advertisements in a magazine having content directed to gardeners than in a general interest or urban-directed publication.
Although a few search engines for the mass market exist that charge a fee for use, this model has not been popular or successful. Instead, most search engines offer free access, subject to user tolerating background advertising or pitches for electronic commerce sales or paid links to sites that offer goods and services, including the aforementioned banner ads. These advertisements are typically paid for by sponsors on a per impression basis (each time a user opens the page on which the banner ad appears) or on a “click-through basis” (normally a higher charge, because user has decided to select the ad and “open it up” by activating an underlying hyper-link). Newer network marketing schemes provide a contingent compensation based on complete sale or transaction with the user, making the content owner partially responsible for properly targeting the advertisement to an appropriate consumer. In addition, most search engines seek “partners” with whom they mutually share hyperlinks to each other's sites.
It is well known that by optimizing the presentation of advertising to potential consumers, a higher effectiveness of advertising will be achieved, termed the “ad response rate.” It is believed that the probability that a potential consumer will purchase a particular item is correlated with certain personal characteristics, including demographic characteristics, of the person or family unit. The field is called demographically targeted advertising. Thus, by predicting the ad response rate for a person, the most highly valued advertisement may be selected for the person. This optimization allows the service provider to charge a higher ad rate, while the advertiser gains more effectiveness for marketing dollars.
Accordingly, a conditional probability of a subsequent action by the user may be assessed for each interaction, and that, on the basis of that probability, an economic parameter may be altered. Thus, for example, the selection of a hyperlink by the user through a browser may be associated with a calculated probability that the user will subsequently purchase a good or service. This probability may then be used to calculate an advertiser charge for delivery of an advertisement, or to prioritize the advertisements sent to the user in order to, for example, maximize the utility to the selected advertiser, the advertisement serving system operator, to the user, or some combination thereof. This calculated probability may also be used to adapt the information subsequently presented to the user. This probability may be calculated, for example, based on a population statistic plus a recent history of the particular user, a collaborative filtering scheme, a long-term monitoring of the user through the use, for example, of cookies and a database, or other scheme, or through express input of user characteristics, such as demographic profile, survey response, or a direct user communication. The logic used to predict the probability may be formal Bayesean, fuzzy logic, a multiple regression equation, neural networks, or other known logic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,521 (Dedrick), expressly incorporated herein by reference, provides a method and apparatus for providing electronic advertisements to end users in a consumer best-fit pricing manner, which includes an index database, a user profile database, and a consumer scale matching process. The index database provides storage space for the titles of electronic advertisements. The user profile database provides storage for a set of characteristics that corresponds to individual end users of the apparatus. The consumer scale matching process is coupled to the content database and the user profile database and compares the characteristics of the individual end users with a consumer scale associated with the electronic advertisement. The apparatus then charges a fee to the advertiser, based on the comparison by the matching process. In one embodiment, a consumer scale is generated for each of multiple electronic advertisements. These advertisements are then transferred to multiple yellow page servers, and the titles associated with the advertisements are subsequently transferred to multiple metering servers. At the metering servers, a determination is made as to where the characteristics of the end users served by each of the metering servers fall on the consumer scale. The higher the characteristics of the end users served by a particular metering server fall, the higher the fee charged to the advertiser.
In the system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,521, each client system is provided with an interface, such as a graphic user interface (GUI), that allows the end user to participate in the system. The GUI contains fields that receive or correspond to inputs entered by the end user. The fields may include the user's name and possibly a password. The GUI may also have hidden fields relating to “consumer variables.” Consumer variables refer to demographic, psychographic and other profile information. Demographic information refers to the vital statistics of individuals, such as age, sex, income and marital status. Psychographic information refers to the lifestyle and behavioral characteristics of individuals, such as likes and dislikes, color preferences and personality traits that show consumer behavioral characteristics. Thus, the consumer variables, or user profile data, refer to information such as marital status, color preferences, favorite sizes and shapes, preferred learning modes, employer, job title, mailing address, phone number, personal and business areas of interest, the willingness to participate in a survey, along with various lifestyle information. The end user initially enters the requested data and the non-identifying information is transferred to the metering server. That is, the information associated with the end user is compiled and transferred to the metering server without any indication of the identity of the user (for example, the name and phone number are not included in the computation). The GUI also allows the user to receive inquiries, request information and consume information by viewing, storing, printing, etc. The client system may also be provided with tools to create content, advertisements, etc. in the same manner as a publisher/advertiser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,152 (Rapaport et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a Personal Feedback browser and Personal Profile database for obtaining media files from the Internet. A Personal Feedback browser selects media files based on user-specified information stored in the Personal Profile database. The Personal Profile database includes Profile Objects that represent the interests, attitude/aptitude, reading comprehension and tastes of a user. Profile Objects are bundles of key words/key phrases having assigned weight values. Profile Objects can be positioned a specified distance from a Self Object. The distance from the Profile Object to the Self Object represents the effect the Profile Object has in filtering and/or selecting media files for that user. The Personal Feedback browser includes a media evaluation software program for evaluating media files based on a personal profile database. The Personal Profile database is also adjusted based upon user selection and absorption of media files.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,279 (Freeman), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for providing targeted profile interactive CATV displays. An interactive communication system is described, such as an interactive cable television system, for providing an interactive information output over a common output channel from a plurality of remotely transmitted different information inputs and, more particularly, a method for interactively creating a selection profile for a subscriber and interactively selecting in real time one of a plurality of messages, such as television commercials or game scores, based upon the selection profile whereby multiple users of a one-way television signal distribution network, to obtain an individualized or tailored program information content for a television programming sequence. The selection profile may be created in advance of transmission of the television program or commercial or during transmission of a given program and may be varied from the head end. In this manner, highly tailored information may be provided to particular subscribers based on their individual profiles as recognized by the system. In addition, selection profiles comprising subsets of a group of parameters may also be created with the tailored programming based on the subsets as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,731 (Lalonde, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a computer-based classified ad system and method. The system comprises a data processor including means for creating an ad database comprising a plurality of ads, each ad containing text data describing an item to be made available through the system. In a first aspect, the data processor also includes means for receiving profile data describing an item sought from others through the system, and for comparing the profile data to the ads and for generating text output data when matches are found. An interactive voice response system converts the text output data into a voice message. In a second aspect, the data processor includes means for creating a want ad database comprising want ads that contain data describing items sought through the system and delivery data such as a buyer's phone number. When a new ad is placed in the ad database, it is also compared to the want ads. If a match is found, the system generates output data that includes the new ad and the delivery data for the matching want ad.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,794,210 and 5,855,008 (Goldhaber, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relate to an attention brokerage. The system provides for the immediate payment to computer and other users for paying attention to an advertisement or other “negatively priced” information distributed over a computer network such as the Internet. Called Attention Brokerage, this is the business of brokering the buying and selling of the “attention” of users. Another aspect, Orthogonal Sponsorship, allows advertisers to detach their messages from program content and explicitly target their audience. A special icon or other symbol displayed on a computer screen may represent compensation and allow users to choose whether they will view an ad or other negatively priced information and receive associated compensation. Targeting users may be provided by reference to a database of digitally stored demographic profiles of potential users. Information can be routed to users based on demographics, and software agents can be used to actively seek out users on a digital network. Private profiles may be maintained for different users and user information may be released to advertisers and other marketers only based on user permission. Users may be compensated for allowing their information to be released. Competing advertisers may “bid” for the attention of users using automatic electronic systems, e.g., “an auction” protocol and these concepts can be generalized to provide an electronic trading house where buyers and sellers can actively find each other and negotiate transactions. In this system, the user is compensated for paying attention to an ad. This compensation has a monetary value. Contact information data is separated from customer profile data. Interest agents search the Net and find targeted ads for the user. If the user does not like the ads, then her feedback is taken into account and ads are tailored accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,398 (Hanson), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus enabling valuation of user access of advertising carried by interactive information and entertainment services. Interactive information and entertainment service customers see advertisers' bids for their attention that which are displayed on their display screens and choose which advertisements to view. For each advertisement viewed, the advertisers' bid amount would pay for a portion of the user's service or usage charge. A display on the user's terminal screen includes the advertisers most willing to pay for the user's attention and the dollar amount bid. If the user chooses to see a particular advertiser's message, then the user is reimbursed, or a credit is applied to the user's service account for the amount of the bid promised by the advertiser whose message was viewed. Customer interest profiles and service usage data collected by the service provider are used to identify particular user characteristics to advertisers. Advertisers define user characteristics of particular desirability and place a dollar value on having messages viewed by individual users based on the desirability of the user.
This patent thus discloses targeted interactive advertising, where the viewer is rewarded for watching an ad. The invention provides sufficient information to the user so that the user can select which ad is seen, but the complete ad is not presented until the user takes an affirmative action. The system includes a database-marketing portion and an auction (for the customer's attention) portion. The patent also describes the use of various databases that are used to profile customer data including advertiser access to these databases. The auction display region may be sized and positioned in a convenient location on the user's electronic workspace.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,591 (Wachob), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for providing demographically targeted television commercials. Different commercial messages are broadcast to different demographically targeted audiences in a cable television system or the like. A first television channel contains television programs and periodic commercial messages. A second television channel contains alternate commercial messages. Demographic characteristics of a viewer are identified, and commercial messages are selectively provided from the first or second channel, depending upon the viewer's demographic characteristics. Demographic data can be input by a viewer via a remote control, downloaded to a subscriber's converter from a remote headend, or programmed into the converter at installation. Prioritization of the demographic characteristics of a plurality of television viewers watching a program together enables commercials to be targeted to the viewer having highest priority. Statistical data can be maintained concerning the number and identity of subscribers viewing specific commercials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,410 (McCalley, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an interactive multimedia presentation and communications system for interactively and selectively communicating particular multimedia presentations to each of a plurality of subscribers along a CATV cable network. The subscriber communicates his selections, both for viewing particular presentations from a menu and for transactions with respect to the information and products being viewed, by entering codes on his Touch-Tone telephone pad. Subscriber input signals are communicated as digital signals through the intercommunications network and response signals are generated, ultimately as analog TV signals for viewing by the subscriber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,195 (Murphy), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to interactive advertising system for on-line terminals, for providing advertising information into an interactive system having a plurality of remotely located terminals. Each terminal includes a video display unit, logic and a video storage medium such as a hard disc in addition to the normal functions of the interactive system of which an ATM is an example. A remote centrally located commercial computer capable of transmitting digitized signals representing commercial offerings and compressed digitized video signals for display on the video unit communicates with each of the remotely located terminals. The compressed digitized video signals are stored on the hard disc of each terminal for display on the video unit at times determined by the use of the terminal. The user selects the services or goods offered by the terminal in the conventional manner. During the waiting time inherent in the operation of the terminal a high quality video advertising message is displayed on the video unit from the hard disc. The message will last for less then 15 seconds and the user selected function will continue at the conclusion of the message. The advertising message will be changed, updated and varied directly from the central computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,010 (Deaton, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and system for building a database and performing marketing based upon prior shopping history. A method and system is disclosed for performing targeted marketing on infrequent shoppers. A check reader is provided for automatically reading the MICR code of a plurality of checks drawn on a plurality of different banking institutions. Circuitry detects the customer's checking account number in the MICR code of the checks. A terminal enters data relating to the customer's shopping habits. A database of the store's customers is created in response to the check reader, circuitry for detecting, and terminal. The selection is then made of a list of customers from the database who have not shopped at the store since a preselected date.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,098 (Carles), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for selectively distributing commercial messages over a communications network to an individually addressable subscriber terminal (“converter”) on a network. A server, located on the network, selectively tags commercial messages with routing information and converter addresses, and transmits the messages on the network to be received and displayed by the addressed converters. The addresses are selected based on information stored in a database related to demographic and other information relating to the members of the household of the subscriber. The server sends selected commercial messages to selected households.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,061 (Merriman, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method of delivery, targeting, and measuring advertising over networks, such as the Internet. Statistics are compiled on individual users and networks and the use of the advertisements is tracked to permit targeting of the advertisements of individual users. In response to requests from affiliated sites, an advertising server transmits to people accessing the page of a site an appropriate one of the advertisement based upon profiling of users and networks.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,197 (d'Eon, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for assessing effectiveness of an Internet marketing campaign, which correlates the number of impressions of Web advertisements with post-impression transactional activity to measure the effectiveness of the advertisements. When a user clicks on a banner advertisement, an impression is established and the user's identification is recorded. Then, when the user undertakes post-impression transactional activity such as downloading software related to the advertisement, ordering products and services related to the advertisement, and so on, the transactional activity along with the user's identification is recorded. Based on the user identifications, the number of impressions associated with the advertisements are correlated to the post-impression transactional activity as a measure of effectiveness of each advertisement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,409 (Adler, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for scheduling and controlling delivery of advertising in a communications network and a communications network and remote computer program employing the system or the method. The system includes: (1) a time allocation controller that allocates time available in a particular advertising region in a display device of a remote computer between at least two advertisements as a function of one of a desired user frequency, a desired time frequency, or a desired geometry, for each of the at least two advertisements and (2) data communication controller, coupled to the time allocation controller, that delivers the at least two advertisements to said remote computer for display in the advertising region according to the allocating of the time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,075 (Plainfield, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an interactive system and method for surveying and targeting customers. An interactive, customer-accessible data processing system embodied in a programmed personal computer that induces customers of a restaurant, store or other business to enter information about themselves into the system. The information, which may include names, addresses, dates and answers to survey questions, is entered into data fields displayed on a display screen. The system enables a business to generate promotional messages tailored to customers based on the customer-entered information. For example, a business can readily generate birthday offer letters to customers based on their name, address, and birth date simply by selecting an option provided by the system. To induce customers to enter the necessary information, the system flashes an incentive message on the computer display screen. The message may offer to enter a customer into a drawing or other contest in return for the customer entering the necessary information into the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,392 (Alberts), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a banner advertising display system and method with frequency of advertisement control. An Internet advertising system has a database, a controller, and an ad server operating as part of a web server. The database has advertising campaign information, including identification information and frequency information for how often the ad is to be served. The ad server uses the campaign information from the database to control the relative ratios of serving ads, the distribution of ads throughout the day, and any triggering mechanisms for controlling what ads are served.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,243 (Harvey et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for processing and delivering personalized media on demand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,588 (Aras et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring audio-visual materials presented to a media subscriber, based on delivered content codes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,170 (Hite et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for delivering targeted audio or video advertisements to consumers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,346 (Saxe), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and system for selectively targeting advertisements and programming, e.g., based on demographic information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,724 (Lawlor et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a targeted advertising in a home retail banking delivery service.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,424 (Gifford), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a digital active advertising system, including transaction processing and an interface to an external financial system network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,314 (Neel, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a digital video services system with interactive advertisement capabilities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,494 (Wachob), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for selection of compressed television signals from a single channel allocation based on viewer characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,398 (Hanson, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system that allows advertisers to bid for placement in front of particular users based on customer interest profiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,811 (Angles, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for delivering customized advertisements within interactive communications systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,265 (Rangan, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a streaming digital hypervideo system, for transmitting video over the Internet, including targeted streaming advertisements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,561 (Hawkins, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an interactive information delivery system, for example delivering video clips to a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,410 (LeMole et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for presenting customized advertising to a user on the World Wide Web, including static images, steaming banners, 3-D images, animation, or video and/or audio clips.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,554 (Hendricks, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a television program delivery system for delivery of video on demand through a digital network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,740 (Messer), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for integrated tracking and management of commerce-related activities on a public access network.
Data Mining of Consumer Data
In recent years, the field of data mining, or extracting useful information from bodies of accumulated raw data, has provided a fertile new frontier for database and software technologies. While numerous types of data may make use of data mining technology, a few particularly illuminating examples have been those of mining information, useful to retail merchants, from databases of customer sales transactions, and mining information from databases of commercial passenger airline travel. Customer purchasing patterns over time can provide invaluable marketing information for a wide variety of applications. For example, retailers can create more effective store displays, and can more effectively control inventory, than otherwise would be possible, if they know that, given a consumer's purchase of a first set of items, the same consumer can be expected, with some degree of probability, to purchase a particular second set of items along with the first set. In other words, it would be helpful from a marketing standpoint to know association rules between item-sets (different products) in a transaction (a customer shopping transaction). To illustrate, it would be helpful for a retailer of automotive parts and supplies to be aware of an association rule expressing the fact that 90% of the consumers who purchase automobile batteries and battery cables also purchase battery post brushes and battery post cleanser. (In the terminology of the data mining field, the latter are referred to as the “consequent.”) It will be appreciated that advertisers, too, can benefit from a thorough knowledge of such consumer purchasing tendencies. Still further, catalogue companies can conduct more effective mass mailings if they know the tendencies of consumers to purchase particular sets of items with other sets of items.
It is possible to build large databases of consumer transactions. The ubiquitous bar-code reader can almost instantaneously read so-called basket data, i.e., when a particular item from a particular lot was purchased by a consumer, how many items the consumer purchased, and so on, for automatic electronic storage of the basket data. Further, when the purchase is made with, for example, a credit card, the identity of the purchaser can be almost instantaneously known, recorded, and stored along with the basket data. As alluded to above, however, building a transaction database is only part of the marketing challenge. Another important part is the mining of the database for useful information. Such database mining becomes increasingly problematic as the size of databases expands into the gigabyte, and indeed the terabyte, range. Much work, in the data-mining field, has gone to the task of finding patterns of measurable levels of consistency or predictability, in the accumulated data. For instance, where the data documents retail customer purchase transactions, purchasing tendencies, and, hence, particular regimes of data mining can be classified many ways. One type of purchasing tendency has been called an “association rule.”
In a conventional data mining system, working on a database of supermarket customer purchase records, there might be an association rule that, to a given percent certainty, a customer buying a first product (say, Brie cheese) will also buy a second product (say, Chardonnay wine). It thus may generally be stated that a conventional association rule states a condition precedent (purchase of the first product) and a condition subsequent or “consequent” (purchase of the second product), and declares that, with, say 80% certainty, if the condition precedent is satisfied, the consequent will be satisfied, also. Methods for mining transaction databases to discover association rules have been disclosed in Agrawal et al., “Mining Association Rules Between Sets of Items in Large Databases”, Proc. of the ACM SigMod Conf. on Management of Data, May 1993, pp. 207-216, and in Houtsma et al., “Set-Oriented Mining of Association Rules”, IBM Research Report RJ 9567, October, 1993. See also, Agrawal et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,615,341, 5,794,209, 5,742,811, 5,724,573, 5,819,266, 5,842,200, 6,061,682; and 5,812,997 (Morimoto et al.). However, association rules have been limited in scope, in the sense that the conditions precedent and subsequent fall within the same column or field of the database. In the above example, for instance, cheese and wine both fall within the category of supermarket items purchased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,305 (Kleinberg, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for extracting highly correlated elements (a “categorical cluster”) from a body of data. It is generally understood that the data includes a plurality of records, the records contain elements from among a set of common fields, the elements have respective values, and some of the values are common to different ones of the records. In an initialization step, for each of the elements in the records, an associated value, having an initial value, is assigned. Then, a computation is performed, to update the associated values based on the associated values of other elements. The computation is preferably iteratively to produce the next set of updated values. After the computation is completed, or after all the desired iterations are completed, the final results, i.e., the updated associated values are used to derive a categorical cluster rule. The categorical cluster rule provides the owner of the data with advantageously useful information from the data.
User Modeling
User modeling means to create a model of the user that contains information about the user that is relevant for a particular system. Thus, the user modeling system seeks to define sufficient characteristics of the user to determine the prospective actions or preferences of the user, and employ these characteristics to make predictions. Often, the user modeling system is used interactively with the user, facilitating the use of the system by intelligently predicting the user's inputs.
The scope of the user model may include, for example, characteristics of the user which are independent of content, such as language, reading level, fields of expertise, physical impairments, and the like, as well as content specific characteristics, such as the user's taste and interests for motion picture entertainment, for example as part of a film recommending system, or the user's knowledge of a given academic subject, for an educational or testing system. User preferences may be time dependent, and therefore diurnal or seasonal variations may be important factors in defining an accurate model of the user, i.e., the predicting the intent and/or desires of the user in a respective context.
Different systems use different techniques for constructing and implementing a user model. The simplest and most straightforward is a technique of a user survey, requiring some dedicated activity of the user toward defining the user model. A second technique monitors the activities of the user to detect patterns and actions indicative of user characteristics.
Intelligent agents can be constructed by monitoring or observing the user's actions with the system, and thereby determining characteristics, habits, tendencies or features of the user. This is closely associated with machine learning, which means that the system learns the common actions and preferences of the user. This often requires the user to give the system some initial values about his or her knowledge, goals, experience etc. The initial values, or default values if not explicitly given by the user, are used for building a user model that will be altered when the agent discovers new things about the user.
Another way of creating a user model is through the use of collaborative filtering. In this case, the user provides some initial information as well. For a collaborative filter, the user typically identifies himself or herself with a class of users, wither by predefined or adaptive categories. Thus, the emphasis of information gathering is not on the user's own knowledge or goals, but rather personal data such as age, profession or interests. The system then compares this user to other users and looks for users with similar answers to these questions. A user model is then created based on the profiles of similar users. Thus, collaborative filtering techniques typically require that a broad range of user characteristics be acquired and stored without aggregation, for later analysis and correlation to a given pattern.
The particular profiles are, for example, defined by a logical analysis of the decision space, or defined by an analysis of a population of users, with each profile representing a cluster within the scope of the decision space. In the former case, it is often difficult to make presumptions about the user outside of the particular decision process, in the later case, by identifying a set of individuals within the population with broadly correlated characteristics with the user, it may be possible to infer user characteristics unrelated to the decision process.
Typically, after an explicit process of defining user characteristics, the system evolves into an adaptive mode of operation wherein the profiles are modified or updated to more accurately correspond to the specific user. Further, as the characteristics of the user become more fully available, collaborative filtering may be employed to make better presumptions regarding unknown characteristics of the user. It is also noted that the system preferably does not presume that the user has a consistent set of characteristics, and thus allows for changes over time and cyclic variations. Preferably, these changes or cyclic variations are analyzed and employed to extrapolate a future state.
There are two common ways of representing users' knowledge in an adaptive hypermedia system. The most often used model is the overlay model that divides the hypermedia universe into different subject domains. For each subject domain in the hypermedia universe, the user's knowledge is specified in some way. The user's knowledge of a particular subject domain can be given the value known or unknown, or for instance a fuzzy semantic variable such as good, average or poor. On the other hand, a numeric or continuous metric may be provided. The user's knowledge may also be represented as a value of the probability that the user knows the subject. An overlay model of the user's knowledge can then be represented as a set of concept-value pairs, one pair for each subject. Overlay models were originally developed in the area of intelligent tutoring systems and student modeling, Greer, J. E., & McCalla, G. I. (Eds.): “Student Modeling: The Key to Individualized Knowledge-Based Instruction” NATO ASI Series F Vol. 125 (1993) Berlin: Springer-Verlag, but are also very useful for adaptive hypermedia systems. The main advantage of the overlay model is that users' knowledge on different topics can be measured independently. See, also Gaines, Brian R., and Shaw, Mildred L. G., “Concept Maps as Hypermedia Components”, (Internet); Akoulchina, Irina, and Ganascia, Jean-Gabriel, “SATELIT-Agent: An Adaptive Interface Based on Learning Agents Interface Technology”, In Anthony Jameson, Cecile Paris and Carlo Tasso (Eds), User Modeling: Proc. Of the Sixth Intl. Conf. UM97, Vienna, N.Y.: Springer Wein, N.Y. (1997), Benaki, Eftihia, Karkaletis, Vangelis A., Spyropoulos, Constantine D, “Integrating User Modeling Into Information Extraction: The UMIE Prototype”, In Anthony Jameson, Cecile Paris and Carlo Tasso (Eds), User Modeling: Proc. Of the Sixth Intl. Conf. UM97, Vienna, N.Y.: Springer Wein, N.Y. (1997), Maglio, Paul P., and Barret, Rob, “How To Build Modeling Agents to Support Web Searchers” In Anthony Jameson, Cecile Paris and Carlo Tasso (Eds), User Modeling: Proc. Of the Sixth Intl. Conf. UM97, Vienna, N.Y.: Springer Wein, N.Y. (1997).
The other approach, apart from the overlay model, is the stereotype user model, in which every user is classified as one of a number of stereotypes concerning a particular subject or area. There can be several subareas or subjects, so one user can be classified as a different stereotype for different subjects. For instance, a novice stereotype, an intermediate stereotype and an expert stereotype can be defined for one subject in a system, and every user is therefore classified as one of an expert, novice or intermediate on that particular subject. This scheme is much simpler to implement, but caries the disadvantage of not being able to tailor the appearance of the system to every individual user. Hohl, H., Böcker, H., Gunzenhäuser R.: “Hypadapter: An adaptive hypertext system for exploratory learning and programming”, User Modeling and user adapted Interaction 6, 2-3, (1996) 131-156, have shown that overlay modeling and stereotype modeling can be combined in a successful way. The stereotype model is used for new users to quickly create a reasonably good user model. Then the overlay model is used with initial values set by the stereotype model.
The user's preferences are used in adaptive information retrieval systems mostly where they are the only stored data in the user model. Users' preferences are considered special among user modeling components, since they cannot be deducted by the system itself. The user has to inform the system directly, or by giving simple feedback to the system's actions. This suggests that users' preferences are more useful in adaptable systems than in adaptive systems. However, users' preferences can be used by adaptive hypermedia systems as well, as shown by Höök, K., Karlgren, J., Waern, A., Dahlbäck, N., Jansson, C. G., Karlgren, K. and Lemaire, B.: “A glassbox approach to adaptive hypermedia”; User Modeling and User-Adapted Interaction, 6, 2-3, (1996) 157-184. Höök et al. have found that adaptive hypermedia systems can generalize the user's preferences and apply them on new contexts. Preferences are often stored as numeric values in the user profile, contrary to the case for other data, which is often represented symbolically. This makes it possible to combine several users' preferences, in order to formulate group user models. Group models are useful when creating a starting model for a new user, where this user can define his or her preferences, and then a user model is created based on the user models of other users who are in the same “preference group”.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,533 (Moody), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and system for dynamically synthesizing a computer program based on user context data. Thus, according to the present invention, objects that incompletely define the desired functionality, are more completely defined based on personalization data. In accordance with the present invention, this personalization may be performed at the server, before execution in the client, or based on separate data files which define functionality within a generic computing environment, or using a hybrid technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,573 (Gardenswartz, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for communicating with a computer based on an updated purchase behavior classification of a particular consumer, for delivering a targeted advertisement. A first identifier, such as a cookie, corresponding to a first computer is received from the first computer. A targeted advertisement is delivered to the first computer in response to receiving the first identifier from the first computer. The targeted advertisement is based on the observed offline purchase history of a consumer associated with the first identifier. The invention includes the delivery of a promotional incentive for a consumer to comply with a particular behavioral pattern. The behavioral pattern may be a predefined change in purchase behavior or continuance of an established purchase behavior. The targeted advertisements sent to consumers may be changed and/or refined based on changes in consumers' purchase history behaviors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,285 (Damico, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an apparatus for capturing, storing and processing co-marketing information associated with a user of an on-line computer service using the world-wide-web. An apparatus for capturing and storing a co-marketer identification symbol representing an identity of an entity that has referred a user on a user station to a computer service, wherein the user station is coupled to the computer service by a communications path, is provided. A database is provided for storing a plurality of user records. Each of the user records includes a user identification field for storing information uniquely associating each of the user records with a user, and a co-marketer identification field for storing identity information representing the identity of an entity that directed the user to the computer service. An enrollment means is coupled to the communications path and the database, and is provided for enrolling a user on the computer service. The enrollment means includes means for determining a co-marketer that directed the user to the computer service, and means for assigning a unique user identification number to the user. The enrollment means further includes means for storing a co-marketer identification symbol representative of a co-marketer and the unique user identification number of a user in the co-marketer identification and user identification fields, respectively, of one of the user records.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,051 (Sammon, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for processing user profiles to determine product choices likely to be of interest.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,218 (Breese, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for retrieving, sorting and/or processing information based on an estimate of the user's knowledge or familiarity with an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,052 (Altschuler, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for building resource transition probability models for use in various manners.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,638 (Burge, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for customizing computer displays in accordance with user preferences. In accordance with the present invention, the user displays may thus be customized in accordance with a past history of use, including navigational choices, and personal characteristics and preferences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,735 (Gerace, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a computerized system for determining a user behavioral profile. This profile may be used, for example, to demographically target advertisements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,766 (Luciw), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for suggesting nodes within a choice space to a user based on explicitly defined and/or observed preferences of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,977,964 (Williams, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for automatically configuring a system based on a user's monitored system interaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,412 (Hazelhurst, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an intelligent query system for automatically indexing information in a database and automatically categorizing users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,645 (Kigawa, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for receiving and employing personalized broadcast program metadata.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,747 (Bedard), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for monitoring a user's content consumption, to infer user preferences therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,259 (Lawler), expressly incorporated herein by reference, also relates to a user preference profile determination system which monitors user activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,945,988 (Williams, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, further relates to a similar system for dynamically updating inferred user preferences based on user activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,597 (Barrett, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for monitoring user content consumption and creating a dynamic profile based thereon, which is then used to sort future available content.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,683 (Cragun, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for the dynamic regulation of television viewing content based on viewer profile and viewer history.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,490 (Lieberherr, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an automata-theroretic approach compiler for adaptive software. Such a compiler could be used, for example, to produce customized applets for users representing a set of search results, or incorporating user profile data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,919 (Wilkins), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a communication system and method with demographically or psychographically defined audiences.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,681 (Bennett), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for furnishing the identification of potential customers that may be interested in a specific product in response to a search request. A first database contains information on, for instance, books and serials in print, in which each individual book or serial is classified. Individuals requesting information regarding specific books or serials identify themselves, along with their product interests. A second database is built up on the first enquirers, including their identification and product interests. The second database enables book publishers to determine the identification of potential customers and of their specific product interests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,887 (Chelliah, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for facilitating commercial transactions, between a plurality of customers and at least one supplier of items over a computer driven network cap ale of providing communications between the supplier and at least one customer site associated with each customer. Each site includes an associated display and an input device through which the customer can input information into the system. At least one supplier is presented on the display for selection by the customer using the input device. Similarly items from a supplier can be displayed for the customer to observe. Associated with a supplier of such items is an item database including information on presented items. Pricing subsystem receives information from the item database to determine the cost associated with a presented item. In addition a customer information database stores information relating to the customer. Associated with each customer is a customer monitoring object for each customer. The customer monitoring object is created by referencing information, relating to that customer, which had been stored in the customer information database and when the customer selects a supplier. The customer monitoring object is configured to operate by responding to customer enquiries regarding a presented item by retrieving information relating to the item and presenting the information to the customer, receiving a customer's selection of a presented item, receiving customer communications, indicating a desire to receive the item, and passing a communication to initiate the delivery of the item to the customer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,438,355 (Palmer), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an interactive system for processing viewer responses to television programming, which includes a central exchange and a plurality of consoles variously located at residences of viewers of TV programming. Each console includes a code reader cap ale of reading program codes, which are broadcasted with the TV signals of programs as unique identifiers thereof. A viewer, upon seeing a TV program of interest, actuates a button, and the console transmits to the central exchange an uniquely identifying console code together with the program code currently being read by the code reader. The central exchange then initiates a facsimile transmission or a datafile transmission of program data, retrieved from a database and associated with the received program code, to the console identified by the received console code.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,454 (Harrington), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an integrated interface for vendor/product oriented Internet websites. A method of effecting commerce in a networked computer environment in a computerized system is disclosed. A database of vendor product data and an associated database interface is established on a first computer. The interface allows remote access by one or more user(s). A local user interacts with the database by querying the database to specify a local users product/service specification. The database provides the local user with a selection of remote vendor network sites, where the selection is determined on the basis of the user querying the database. After the local user interactively connects with one or more of the remote vendor network sites, the user selects products/services from the information provided on the remote vendor network site. The selection of a particular product/service triggers a transaction notification which records the users selection and associated financial transaction data which is transmitted to the database and associated database interface. The local user may connect to subsequent remote vendor network sites, and each selection of a product/service also triggers a transaction notification which is transmitted to the database. The database and associated database interface provides information relating to the users realtime selection of products/services. During or at the conclusion of a local users shopping session, the user confirms the selection(s) whereby the database and associated database interface transmits purchase/ordering data to the remote vendor sites corresponding to the users selection.
See, also:
Boyle C. and Encarnacion A. O.: “MetaDoc: an adaptive hypertext reading system”, User modeling and User-Adapted Interaction, 4 (1994) 1-21.
Brusilovsky, P., Eklund, J.: “A study of user model based link annotation in educational hypermedia”, Journal of Universal Computer Science, Vol. 4 No 4 (1998) 429-448.
Chin, D.: “User Modeling in UC: the Unix Consultant”; Proceedings of the CHI-86 Conference, Boston (1986)
Moore, J. D. & Swartout, W. R.: “Pointing: Away toward explanation dialogue”, Eight National Conference on Artificial Intelligence, (1989) 457-464.
[AVANTI homepage] zeus.gmd.de/projects/avanti.html
Fink, J., Kobsa, A., Schreck, J.: “Personalized hypermedia information provision through adaptive and adapt able system features: User modeling, privacy and security issues”.
zeus.gmd.de/UM97/Fink/Fink.html
Eftihia Benaki, Vangelis A. Karkaletsis, Constantine D. Spyropoulos, “Adaptive Systems and User Modeling on the World Wide Web”, Proceedings of the workshop, Sixth International Conference on User Modeling, Chia Laguna, Sardinia, 2-5 Jun. 1997
Brajnik, G., Guida, G., Tasso, C., (1990): User modeling in Expert Man-Machine Interfaces: A case study in Intelligent Information Retrieval, in IEEE Transactions on systems, man, and cybernetics, 20:166-185.
Brajnik Giorgio and Carlo Tasso, (1994): A shell for developing non-monotonic user modeling systems in International Journal of Human Computer Studies, 40:31-62.
Croft, B. and Thompson, R., (1986): A overview of the IR Document Retrieval System, in Proceedings of the 2nd Conference on Computer Interfaces and Interaction for Information Retrieval.
Karkaletsis, E., Benaki, E., Spyropoulos, C., Collier, R., (1996): D-1.3.1: Defining User Profiles and Domain Knowledge Format, ECRAN.
Kay, J., (1995): The um toolkit for Cooperative User Modeling, in User Modeling and User-Adapted Interaction, 4:146-196.
Jon Orwant, (1993): Doppelganger Goes to School: Machine Learning for User Modeling, M.Sc. thesis at MIT.
J. Orwant, “For want of a bit the user was lost: Cheap user modeling”, MIT Media Lab, Vol. 35, No. 3&4 (1996).
Rich, E., (1983): “Users are individuals: individualising user models”, International Journal of Man-Machine Studies, 18:199-214
Collaborative Filtering
Collaborative filtering is a process that seeks to determine common habits for a group of individuals having a common characteristic. The information is commercially valuable, for example, because knowing what a consumer has purchased, it is possible to statistically predict what else he or she might buy, and to suggest such a purchase to the consumer. This collaborative filtering is preferably used in conjunction with a past history of the user himself, providing a powerful tool for predicting consumer behavior and preferences.
Collaborative filters presume characteristics of the user based on a class identification of the user. A collaborative filter may be adaptive, meaning that it is updated based on actions subsequent to the classification of the user relating to the success or quality of the classification.
Collaborative filtering is often used in systems that continuously present new things to their users such as film recommending systems and personally adapted news. If the user does not like one suggestion from the system, he or she tells the system that this material is not interesting and the user profile is updated. Typically, the weight afforded to adaptive features is low, and indeed the feedback from one user is just one input to the system, and thus will typically not cause a major change in the user profile, since most of it still is valid. Systems that adapt the user interface to different users' needs often need to give the user more control over the adaptation process. It is much more difficult to predict the user's preferences correctly in these systems since they may vary with time.
Collaborative filters and user profiles necessarily require that personal user information be employed. This personal information may include private user information, such as demographics, preferences, past purchase history, media consumption habits, and the like, or confidential information including trade secrets, or information otherwise not intended for publication. The unrestricted release and distribution of this private user information, or the risk of dissemination, is typically undesirable, from the user's viewpoint. In the case of collaborative filtering systems, this information must be stored centrally, thereby creating a risk of breach. In the case of adaptive personal profile systems, client-side filtering may be employed, however, this necessarily entails transmission of a greater amount of information to the user than is presented to the user. Client-side filtering requires that all information be transferred to the client system, prior to filtering, which is often expensive or untenable. In general, any time valuable personal profile information exists, even in when physically in a client system, a risk of misuse or misappropriation exists.
The release and distribution of private user information, such as demographics, preferences, past purchase history, media consumption habits, and the like, typically is avoided, and may be limited by law or contract. Therefore, one option available for filtering or processing information based on this information is at the client system, where the private information need not be released or distributed. For example, see Metabyte Inc., www.mbtv.com, PCT/99/65237, expressly incorporated herein by reference, which disclose systems for determining user preference profiles for television programs, implementing a client-side filter. However, this requires that all (unfiltered) information be transferred to the client system, for subsequent filtering, which is often expensive or untenable. Further, this requires computational resources at the client for filtering the content. However, in various circumstances, such techniques may be employed.
Marketing Research
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,546,382 and 4,658,290 (McKenna, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relate to a television and market research data collection system and method. A data gathering system includes a plurality of remote units which are controlled from a central location. Each of the remote units is attached to a television receiver that is generally but not necessarily attached to a cable system. Each of the remote units functions to determine which of several TV modes is in use as well as to store TV channel selector data and data from an optical input device. All this data is stored for later transmission by each of the remote units to a central data collecting point. A video message for a TV viewer, such as a survey, may be transmitted from the central location and stored at the remote units, for later display on the TV receiver associated with the remote units. Substitution of alternate programming information may also be achieved by the central control point on selected of the remote units.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,108 (Gomersall), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a preprogrammed over-the-air marketing research system, which includes transmission facilities for delivering a regularly scheduled television signal and a low power, microwave transmitter or satellite transponder for delivering a special over-the-air television signal, including substitute programming, to cooperating households. Each household has an antenna for receiving the special television signal, a down converter and a television control unit that includes a small household stored program computer. The computer receives in advance and stores a substitute programming schedule and other instructions for a broadcast period from a command and control computer, records the “on-off” condition of the television receiver and the channel being watched, and controls the condition of a three-way switch that enables members of a particular household to view the normal television signal or substitute programming from the special television signal or text or music from the household computer in accordance with the stored schedule. In this manner, the command and control computer establishes test panels consisting of one or more cooperating households in advance by instructions transmitted to each household computer by the command and control computer. Responses of cooperating households to marketing research tests may be obtained from automatic household purchasing response apparatus installed in each cooperating household or from cooperating retail stores and are transmitted to the command and control computer for analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,145 (Percy), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a television viewer reaction determining system, which generates distinct signals indicative of different viewer reactions to television programs. These systems generate a further signal identifying any of the mentioned distinct signals as indicative of a viewer reaction to an unspecified person appearing in any video program. The mentioned distinct and further signals are gathered, and the unspecified person is identified from such gathered signals. The gathering of the mentioned signals is preferably effected in real time within a tolerance corresponding to an average rate of change of persons appearing in the video programs.
Consumer Incentives
Frequency programs have been developed by the travel industry to promote customer loyalty. An example of such a program is a “frequent flyer” program. According to such a program, when a traveler books a flight, a certain amount of “mileage points” is calculated by a formula using the distance of the destination as a parameter. However, the mileage points are not awarded until the traveler actually takes the flight. When a traveler has accumulated a sufficient number of mileage points, he may redeem these points for an award chosen from a specific list of awards specified by the program. Thus, for example, the traveler may redeem the points for a free flight ticket or a free rental car. In order to redeem the accumulated points, the traveler generally needs to request a certificate, and use the issued certificate as payment for the free travel. While the above program may induce customer loyalty, it has the disadvantage that the selection of prizes can be made only from the limited list of awards provided by the company. For example, a traveler may redeem the certificate for flights between only those destinations to which the carrier has a regular service. Another disadvantage is that the customer generally needs to plan ahead in sufficient time to order and receive the award certificate.
According to another type of frequency and award program, a credit instrument is provided and credit points are accumulated instead of the mileage points. In such programs, bonus points are awarded by using a formula in which the price paid for merchandise is a parameter. Thus, upon each purchase a certain number of bonus points are awarded, which translate to dollar credit amount. According to these programs, the customer receives a credit instrument that may be acceptable by many enrolled retailers, so that the selection of prizes available is enhanced. An example of such a program is disclosed in E.P.A. 308,224. However, while such programs may enhance the selection of prizes, there is still the problem of obtaining the credit instrument for redeeming the awarded points. In addition, the enrollee must allow for processing time before the bonus points are recorded and made available as redeemable credit. Thus, the immediacy effect of the reward is lacking in these conventional incentive programs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,870 (Storey), expressly incorporated herein by reference, provides an on-line access to product information, product purchases using an on-line electronic order form, award catalogs, and award redemption using an on-line electronic redemption form. Bonus points are awarded immediately upon purchase of the merchandise, and are immediately made available for redemption.
These reward programs have the direct consequence that the user has an incentive to uniquely identify himself in order to be able to collect the reward after a number of uses, and to use the services associated with the reward program in distinction to similar services provided by others. Therefore, by providing a reward program, the value of personalization is increased for the user, thereby incentivizing the user to comply with the acquisition of personal information by the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,634 (Scroggie, et al.), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for delivering purchasing incentives and the like to a user, especially using a cookie and associated personal web page.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,156 (Shavit), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an interactive market management system for interactive on-line electronic communications and processing of business transactions between a plurality of different types of independent users including at least a plurality of sellers, and a plurality of buyers, as well as financial institutions, and freight service providers. Each user can communicate with the system from remote terminals adapted to access communication links and the system may include remote terminals adapted for storage of a remote database. The system includes a database that contains user information. The database is accessed via a validation procedure to permit business transactions in an interactive on-line mode between users during interactive business transaction sessions wherein one party to the transaction is specifically selected by the other party. The system permits concurrent interactive business transaction sessions between different users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,874 (Von Kohorn), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for measuring the effectiveness of stimuli, such as broadcast commercials intended to promote purchases by shoppers. The methods quantify the effectiveness of controlled variables of stimuli and of inducements associated therewith. The immediate impact and degree of erosion of the impact of stimuli on families and on individual household members are measured. Inducements can take the form of printouts, such as monetary coupons, dispensed in homes of broadcast audience members who have responded to a task. The system and method for evaluating responses to broadcast or telephone programs, such as television programs, includes an instructional signal, such as a signal modulated onto a signal transmitted concurrently with the television program, or time-multiplexed therewith. At each of a plurality of remote receiving stations, one or more members of an audience has the opportunity to respond to a situation presented in the program by entering a response or a selection on a keyboard. The system includes at each remote receiving station a memory responsive to the instructional signal for storing acceptable responses, and a comparison circuit for comparing responses entered at the keyboard with those stored in the memory. Also provided is electronic circuitry for scoring the responses in accordance with commands from the instructional signal, and a recording device for providing a permanent record. A prize-winning respondent can select a product from a listing and apply the value of a prize to the purchase price of the selected product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,502,636 (Clarke), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a personalized coupon generating and processing system which includes a coupon dispensing source that communicates with responsive consumers through a communications interface. The availability of preselected coupons is communicated to the consumers by an availability communications means, and consumer responses are communicated to the coupon-dispensing source by consumer response means. Consumer requested coupons are personalized and distributed to the responsive consumers. Redemption of the coupons is communicated to the coupon-dispensing source by redemption data means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,181 (Holman), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to relates to an electronic redeemable coupon system and television. The coupon generating system includes: an encoder for encoding coupon-related data in a television signal transmission, the transmission including picture information for display on a television monitor screen, a decoder for receiving the television signal transmission and extracting the coupon-related data therefrom, and a recording device for recording the extracted coupon-related data on a recording medium for subsequent readout and redemption. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the decoder includes a display driver for displaying indicia on a television monitor screen responsive to coupon-related data being encoded in the television signal transmission. Upon observing the indicia on the television monitor screen, the user can manually and selectively extract the coupon-related data from the television signal transmission. After an optional editing function, the extracted coupon-related data is stored on a recording medium such as a magnetically striped card. The decoder may be part of the standard circuitry of a closed-caption adapted or modified television set. Provisions are made for electronically entering paper coupon information into the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,196 (Wendkos), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an interactive computerized methods and apparatus for conducting an incentive awards program. A participant in the awards system calls or connects to an interactive platform for registering and/or redeeming credits preferably described in uniquely identified certificates. In a telephone environment, the interactive platform is connected to a toll free telephone number where a participant's call is handled by a computer controlled voice response unit. In a computer network environment, a computer user connects to the interactive platform over the network. The participant receives awards credits based on the unique identification of certificates. Award credits for a participant are accumulated in a stored record associated with the participant until redeemed. Award credits can also be acquired as an instant winner based on a random or algorithmic selection of callers to receive such credits. Awards include electronic prizes such as free long distance telephone time, electronic cash and/or service credits. Connection to the interactive platform may occur during execution of an application program such as an electronic game or electronic shopping.
Videoconferencing Technologies
Videoconferencing systems are well known in the art. A number of international standards have been defined, providing various telecommunication bandwidth and communication link options. For example, H.320, H.323 and H.324 are known transport protocols over ISDN, packet switched networks and public switched telephone networks, respectively. H.324 provides a multimedia information communication and videoconferencing standard for communication over the standard “plain old telephone system” network (“POTS”), in which the video signal is compressed using DCT transforms and motion compensation for transmission over a v.80 synchronous v.34-type modem link. The video image is provided as a video window with relatively slow frame rate. This image, in turn, may be presented on a computer monitor or television system, with appropriate signal conversion. See, Andrew W. Davis, “Hi Grandma!: Is It Time for TV Set POTS Videoconferencing?”, Advanced Imaging, pp. 45-49 (March 1997); Jeff Child, “H.324 Paves Road For Mainstream Video Telephony”, Computer Design, January 1997, pp. 107-110. A newly proposed set of extensions to H.324, called H.324/M, provides compatibility with mobile or impaired telecommunications systems, and accommodates errors and distortions in transmissions, reduced or variable transmission rates and other anomalies of known available mobile telecommunications systems, such as Cellular, GSM, and PCS.
Four common standards are employed, which are necessary for videoconferencing stations to communicate with each other under common standards. The first is called h.320, and encompasses relatively high bandwidth systems, in increments of 64 kbits/sec digital communication with a synchronous communication protocol. Generally, these systems communicate with 128 kbits/sec, 256 kbits/sec or 384 kbits/sec, over a number of “bonded” ISDN B-channels. The second standard h.324, employs a standard POTS communication link with a v.80/v.34bis modem, communicating at 33.6 kbits/sec synchronous. The third standard, is the newly established H.321 standard, which provides for videoconferencing over a packet switched network, such as Ethernet, using IPX or TCP/IP. Finally, there are so-called Internet videophone systems, such as Intel Proshare. See, Andrew W. Davis, “The Video Answering Machine: Intel ProShare's Next Step”, Advanced Imaging, pp. 28-30 (March 1997).
In known standards-based videoconferencing systems, the image is generally compressed using a discrete cosine transform, which operates in the spatial frequency domain. In this domain, visually unimportant information, such as low frequencies and high frequency noise are eliminated, leaving visually important information. Further, because much of the information in a videoconference image is repeated in sequential frames, with possible movement, this redundant information is transmitted infrequently and filtered from the transmitted image stream, and described with motion vector information. This motion vector information encodes objects which are fixed or move somewhat between frames. Such known techniques include H.261, with integer pixel motion estimation, and H.263, which provides ½ pixel motion estimation. Other techniques for video compression are known or have been proposed, such as H.263+, and MPEG-4 encoding. Many standard videoconferencing protocols require the initial transmission of a full frame image, in order to set both transmitting and receiving stations to the same encoding state. The digital data describing this image is typically Huffman encoded for transmission. Multiple frames may be combined and coded as a unit, for example as so-called PB frames. Other techniques are also known for reducing image data transmission bandwidth for various applications, including video conferencing.
Each remote videoconference terminal has an interface system, which receives the digital data, and separates the video information (H.261, H.263), audio information (G.711, G.723, G.723.1), data protocol information (HDLC, V.14, WPM, etc.) and control information (H.245, H.221/H.223) into discrete streams, which are processed separately. Likewise, each terminal interface system also assembles the audio information, video information, data protocols and control data for transmission.
The control information consists of various types of information, the standard control protocol which addresses the data format, error correction, exception handling, and other types of control, and the multipoint control information, such as which remote videoconference terminal(s) to receive audio information from, selective audio muting, and such. Generally, the standard, low level control information is processed locally, at the codec interface system, and filtered from the remainder of the multipoint control system, with only the extracted content information made available to the other stations.
The ITU has developed a set of multipoint videoconferencing standards or recommendations, T.120-T.133, T.RES series, H.231, H.243, etc. These define control schemes for multiple party video conferences. Typically, these protocols are implemented in systems that either identically replicate the source image data stream from one source to a plurality of destinations, or completely decode and reencode the image in a different format in a “transcoder” arrangement, to accommodate incompatible conference stations. The ITU standards also allow optional data fields which may be used to communicate digital information essentially outside the videoconference scheme, and provide data conferencing capabilities, which allow videoconferencing and data conferencing to proceed simultaneously. See, ITU T.120-T.127, T.130-T.133, T.RES, T.Share and T.TUD recommendations, expressly incorporated herein by reference.
There are a number of known techniques for transmitting and displaying alphanumeric data on a television, the most common of which are teletext, used primarily in Europe, and closed caption, which is mandated in television sets larger than 13 inches by the Television Decoder Circuitry Act of 1990, and Section 305 of the Telecommunications Act of 1996, and Federal Communication Commission (FCC) regulations. The American closed caption standard is E 608. The later is of particular interest because many current generation televisions, especially larger sizes, include a closed caption decoder, and thus require no external hardware or connections, separate from the hardware and cabling for supplying the video signal. See, TCC Tech Facts, Vols. 1-4, (www.wgbh.org, rev. 9/95) expressly incorporated herein by reference. The closed caption signal is distributed on Line 21 of the vertical blanking interval (VBI). The existing standard supports 480 bits/sec, with a potential increase to 9600 bits/sec in the forthcoming ATSC standard.
Electronic Program Guide (EPG) information and advertising information is presently being transmitted during the VBI in the U.S. by NBC affiliates, using the Gemstar system. Proposals exist for distributing such information using a 900 MHz paging network to wireless receivers associated with television viewing apparatus, and further to provide bi-directional capabilities and electronic commerce integration.
Known systems provide a videoconferencing system which resides in a “set top box”, i.e., a stand-alone hardware device suitable for situation on top of a television set, providing all of the necessary functionality of a videoconferencing system employing the television as the display and possibly audio speaker functions. These systems, however, do not integrate the television functions, nor provide interaction between the video and videoconferencing systems. C-Phone Inc., Wilmington N.C., provides a C-Phone Home product line which provides extensions to H.324 and/or H.320 communications in a set-top box.
Other known videophone and videoconferencing devices are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,600,646, 5,565,910, 5,564,001, 5,555,443, 5,553,609, 5,548,322, 5,542,102, 5,537,472, 5,526,405, 5,509,009, 5,500,671, 5,490,208, 5,438,357, 5,404,579, 5,374,952, 5,224,151, 4,543,665, 4,491,694, 4,465,902, 4,456,925, 4,427,847, 4,414,432, 4,377,729, 4,356,509, 4,349,701, 4,338,492, 4,008,376 and 3,984,638 each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Known Web/TV devices (from Sony/Magnavox Philips) allow use of a television to display alphanumeric data, as well as audiovisual data, but formats this data for display outside the television. In addition, embedded Web servers are also known. See, Richard A. Quinell, “Web Servers in embedded systems enhance user interaction”, EDN, Apr. 10, 1997, pp. 61-68, incorporated herein by reference. Likewise, combined analog and digital data transmission schemes are also known. See. U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,579.
A class of computing devices, representing a convergence of personal computers and entertainment devices, and which provide network access to the Internet (a publicly available network operating over TCP/IP). ITU standards for communications systems allow the selective addition of data, according to T.120-T.133, T.RES series of protocols, as well as HDLC, V.14, LAPM, to the videoconference stream, especially where excess bandwidth is available for upload or download.
A system may be provided with features enabling it to control a so-called smart house and/or to be a part of a security and/or monitoring system, with imaging capability. These functions are provided as follows. As discussed above, various data streams may be integrated with a videoconference data stream over the same physical link. Therefore, external inputs and outputs may be provided to the videophone or videoconference terminal, which maybe processed locally and/or transmitted over the telecommunications link. The local device, in this case, is provided with a continuous connection or an autodial function, to create a communications link as necessary. Therefore, heating ventilation and air conditioning control (HVAC), lighting, appliances, machinery, valves, security sensors, locks, gates, access points, etc., may all be controlled locally or remotely through interfaces of the local system, which may include logic level signals, relays, serial ports, computer networks, fiber optic interfaces, infrared beams, radio frequency signals, transmissions through power lines, standard-type computer network communications (twisted pair, coaxial cable, fiber optic cable), acoustic transmissions and other known techniques. Likewise, inputs from various devices and sensors, such as light or optical, temperature, humidity, moisture, pressure, fluid level, security devices, radio frequency, acoustic, may be received and processed locally or remotely. A video and audio signal transmission may also be combined with the data signals, allowing enhanced remote monitoring and control possibilities. This information, when transmitted through the telecommunication link, may be directed to another remote terminal, for example a monitoring service or person seeking to monitor his own home, or intercepted and processed at a central control unit or another device. Remote events may be monitored, for example, on a closed caption display mode of a television attached to a videophone.
While the preferred embodiments of the invention adhere to established standards, the present invention also encompasses communications that deviate from or extend beyond such standards, and thus may engage in proprietary communications protocols, between compatible units.
Rights-Based Access to Database Records
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,440 (O'Neil, et al., Nov. 16, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a personal information security and exchange tool. Utilization of the E-Metro Community and Personal Information Agents assure an effective and comprehensive agent-rule based command and control of informational assets in a networked computer environment. The concerns of informational privacy and informational self-determination are addressed squarely by affording persons and entities a trusted means to author, secure, search, process, and exchange personal and/or confidential information in a networked computer environment. The formation of trusted electronic communities wherein members command and control their digital persona, exchanging or brokering for value the trusted utility of their informational assets is made possible. The system provides for the trusted utilization of personal data in electronic markets, providing both communities and individuals aggregate and individual rule-based control of the processing of their personal data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,160 (Cabrera, et al., Feb. 22, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for linking a database system with a system for filing data. Extensions to a database system provide linkage between data in the database system and files in a system for filing data that is external to the database system (“the filing system”). The linkage includes an external file reference (efr) data type, which is defined in the database system for reference to files that are stored in the filing system. When entries are made in the database system that include efr data-type references to files in the filing system, control information is provided by the database system to the filing system. The control information causes the filing system to control processing of referenced files according to referential constraints established in the database system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,563 (Bapat, et al., Mar. 14, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for restricting database access to managed object information using a permissions table that specifies access rights corresponding to user access rights to the managed objects. An access control database has access control objects that collectively store information that specifies access rights by users to specified sets of the managed objects. The specified access rights include access rights to obtain management information from the network. An access control server provides users access to the managed objects in accordance with the access rights specified by the access control database. An information transfer mechanism sends management information from the network to a database management system (DBMS) for storage in a set of database tables. Each database table stores management information for a corresponding class of managed objects. An access control procedure limits access to the management information stored in the database tables using at least one permissions table. A permissions table defines a subset of rows in the database tables that are accessible to at least one of the users. The set of database table rows that are accessible corresponds to the managed object access rights specified by the access control database. A user access request to access management information in the database is intercepted, and the access control procedure is invoked when the user access request is a select statement. The database access engine accesses information in the set of database tables using the permissions tables such that each user is allowed access only to management information in the set of database tables that the user would be allowed by the access control database to access.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,411 (Wyatt, Mar. 21, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for defining and verifying user access rights to computer information. A method is provided for minimizing the potential for unauthorized use of digital information, particularly software programs, digital content and other computer information, by verifying user access rights to electronically transmitted digital information. A second computer system transmits requested digital information to a requesting first computing system in wrapped form, which includes digital instructions that must be successfully executed, or unwrapped, before access to the digital information is allowed. Successful unwrapping requires that certain conditions must be verified in accordance with the digital instructions, thereby allowing access to the digital information. In one embodiment, verification includes locking the digital information to the requesting computer system by comparing a generated digital fingerprint associated with the digital information to a digital fingerprint previously generated which is unique to the requesting computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,401 (Harvey, Mar. 28, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a network sniffer for monitoring and reporting network information that is not privileged beyond a user's privilege level. Nodes in the network include a network sniffer and an access sniffer. The access sniffer includes an access element and an access interface. The access element preferably includes a memory and a database. The access element accesses the network sniffer and filters out unavailable information by using information such as address and port numbers gathered by the network sniffer. Unavailable information includes information which is non-public or beyond the privilege level of the particular user. The access element evaluates data streams that are public information to determine if the data streams meet a predetermined criterion. If the data streams meet the predetermined criteria, then the data is saved in the database. The access element transfers only the information available to the particular user to the access interface. The access element can time itself for a limited amount of time for execution. Once the predetermined time period has expired, the access element is complete and it can save and transfer the appropriate information to the access interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,688 (Thorsen, Apr. 18, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a computer-implemented control of access to atomic data items. The method comprises the steps of initiating and maintaining data access nodes in a variable access structure. Each access node is provided with references to other access nodes and/or to data items representing an object, each data item carrying only the amount of information that is relevant for its purpose. The data items or the references are provided with a time parameter thus enabling version control and the possibility to handle static or slowly changing data and frequently changed and updated data in a corresponding manner. The access nodes comprise access control parameters for access control from a safety point of view as well as for enabling different views of the access structure and underlying data and objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,106 (Rozen, et al., Jun. 6, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method of managing and controlling access to personal information. A participant is prompted to provide a constant identifier and a selected password via Internet communications or via phone/fax/mail. Emergency and confidential categories of medical information are identified, and the participant is prompted to provide personal information in each of the categories and a different personal identification number (E-PIN, C-PIN) for each category. The participant is also prompted to provide an instruction to disclose or to not disclose the personal information in the emergency category in the event a requester of the information is an emergency medical facility and is unable to provide the participant's E-PIN. Alteration of any of the participant's medical information is enabled upon presentation of the participant's identifier and password by the requester. The emergency information or the confidential information is disclosed upon presentation of the participant's identifier and E-PIN or C-PIN. In addition, the emergency information is disclosed to an emergency medical facility verified as such by a service provider in the event the participant has provided an instruction to disclose the emergency information. Storage and access to health related documents such as healthcare power of attorney, consent for treatment, and eyeglass prescription is also provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,234 (Kigo, et al., Jun. 6, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a device and method for authenticating user's access rights to resources. Both of a user side and a protect side such as a programmer of an application programmer need not handle a large number of inherent information such as authentication keys. An access ticket generation device generates an access ticket from user unique identifying information and access rights authentication feature information. As unique security characteristic information, there is used a secret key of an elliptic curve encryption or an ElGamal encryption. A proof data generation device receives the access ticket, converts authentication data received from a proof data verification device into proof data by use of the access ticket and the user unique identifying information, and returns the resultant proof data to the proof data verification device. The proof data generation device or the proof data verification device decrypts the above-mentioned encryption. The proof data verification device verifies the access rights as correct only when a combination of an access ticket and user unique identifying information used in the proof data generation device is correct.
Secure Networks
U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,498 (Schneck, et al., Aug. 3, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for controlling access and distribution of digital property represented as data. Portions of the data are protected and rules concerning access rights to the data are determined. Access to the protected portions of the data is prevented, other than in a non-useable form, and users are provided access to the data only in accordance with the rules as enforced by a mechanism protected by tamper detection. A method is also provided for distributing data for subsequent controlled use of those data. The method includes protecting portions of the data; preventing access to the protected portions of the data other than in a non-useable form, determining rules concerning access rights to the data; protecting the rules; and providing a package including: the protected portions of the data and the protected rules. A user is provided controlled access to the distributed data only in accordance with the rules as enforced by a mechanism protected by tamper protection. A device is provided for controlling access to data having protected data portions and rules concerning access rights to the data. The device includes means for storing the rules; and means for accessing the protected data portions only in accordance with the rules, whereby user access to the protected data portions is permitted only if the rules indicate that the user is allowed to access the portions of the data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,918 (Scholnick, et al., Nov. 2, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a practical method and system for supplementing or replacing current security protocols used on public networks involving the distribution of a proprietary system for use on a public network access provider's network. The proprietary system includes processing hardware and proprietary software. The proprietary system transmits private data, outside the Internet, over proprietary lines to a back-end process. When a “sender” sends private data it is sent over the proprietary system to a back-end process. The back-end process returns a time sensitive token that the “sender” sends to the “receiver”. The “receiver” takes the time sensitive token and uses it to either retrieve the private data, over a proprietary system, or initiate a transaction with a financial institution. Encryption is used to allow authentication of the participants. This method can be used in conjunction with Secure Socket Layer (SSL) encryption and/or the Secure Electronic Transaction (SET) protocol.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,943 (Cohen, et al., Dec. 21, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to electronic identifiers for network terminal devices. The generation of electronic identifiers for network interface units connected to a data network for use in detecting unauthorized decryption of encrypted data transmitted over the data network. A random number is generated for use as a private key decryption code and is stored in memory in each network interface unit. A public key is calculated from the stored private key using a non-invertible mathematical formula. If the calculated public key is unique, then a portion of the public key (e.g. a subset of its bits) is stored in a data provider database as an electronic identifier for use in detecting unauthorized decryption of data by the interface unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,526 (Choi, Dec. 28, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an information security system for tracing information outflow from a remotely accessible computer or computer network. The system includes an internal communication system that has at least one internal computer for transmitting security information by tracing data through communication equipment, outputting the data to an external output means, and connecting the internal computer to an external network. A communication monitoring device stores information regarding the data that is to be transmitted by applying a security policy according to a security grade assigned to the destination to which the data is to be transmitted. The communication-monitoring device is configured for extracting the identification of the destination from the transmitted data. It also includes a communication-monitoring server for storing and displaying predetermined information about the data to be transmitted and for determining whether the tracing information is stored according to the security grade for the identified destination. A method of operating the disclosed system is also described.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,202 (Anderson, et al., Feb. 1, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and system for processing electronic documents, which includes a markup language according to the SGML standard in which document type definitions are created under which electronic documents are divided into blocks that are associated with logical fields that are specific to the type of block. Each of many different types of electronic documents can have a record mapping to a particular environment, such as a legacy environment of a banking network, a hospital's computer environment for electronic record keeping, a lending institution's computer environment for processing loan applications, or a court or arbitrator's computer system. Semantic document type definitions for various electronic document types (including, for example, electronic checks, mortgage applications, medical records, prescriptions, contracts, and the like) can be formed using mapping techniques between the logical content of the document and the block that is defined to include such content. Also, the various document types are preferably defined to satisfy existing customs, protocols and legal rules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,491 (Renaud, Feb. 1, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to digital signatures for data streams and data archives. Methods, apparatuses and products are provided for verifying the authenticity of data within one or more data files. Each data file is provided with an identifier, such as a one-way hash function or cyclic redundancy checksum. A signature file, that includes the identifiers for one or more data files, is provided with a digital signature created with a signature algorithm. The data file(s) and signature file are then transferred, or otherwise provided to a user. The user verifies the digital signature in the signature file using a signature-verifying algorithm. Once verified as being authentic, the signature file can be used to verify each of the data files. Verification of the data files can be accomplished by comparing the identifier for each data file with the corresponding identifier in the signature file. If the identifiers in the data and signature files match, then the data file can be marked as authentic. If the identifiers do not match then the data file can be rejected or otherwise dealt with accordingly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,497 (Bouthillier, et al., Feb. 1, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a secured network system which will allow only authorized users of the seed network system to access classified data provided by a secured network server. The secured network system includes a readykey controller, which has connected thereto a plurality of card readers. A user of the secured network system inserts a microchip embedded card into one of the card readers which then provides an authorization signal to the readykey controller indicating that the user is authorized to use one of a plurality of computers within the secured network system to receive and process classified data. The readykey controller sends an enable signal to a data relay switch enabling a data line associated with the card reader and the computer selected by the user allowing classified data to be transmitted from the secured network server through the data relay switch to the selected computer. Each of the three computers also has a power relay switch connected thereto which is activated by the readykey controller whenever authorization to activate the computer is provided to the readykey controller from another of the plurality of card readers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,762 (Dean, et al., Feb. 8, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a data access and retrieval system which comprises a plurality of user data sources each storing electronic data signals describing data specific to a user, or enabling services selected by a user, an agent device which is configurable to select individual ones of the user data sources and present selections of user data and service data to a set of callers who may interrogate the agent device remotely over a communications network, a plurality of service terminals capable of communicating with the agent device over a communications network the service terminals operable by callers, and a plurality of key devices, storing caller information and security code information for enabling remote access of selections of user data and/or services to be transmitted over a communications network to a caller located at a service terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,245 (Scanlan, Feb. 22, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and system for dynamically assigning security parameters to hypertext markup language (HTML) pages of an information provider on the worldwide web, whereby only one set of HTML pages need be stored and maintained for retrieval by client computers using differing security protocols. A security injection profile is provided for storing security parameters for each respective security protocol. When a browser enabled with a particular security protocol requests one of the HTML pages in the secure set, the page is accessed from web server storage, security parameters of the particular protocol are accessed and injected into the accessed page, and the page is sent to the requesting browser.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,875 (Suzuki, et al., Apr. 11, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a security apparatus and method. A service is supplied to a user while maintaining the security of the service. A person discrimination section discriminates the user to be supplied the service. A user situation decision section decides whether the user is authorized to use the service. An infringement situation decision section detects whether a non-user intrudes into a use area of the service in order to decide whether the security of the service is infringed. A service control section supplies the service to the user in case the person discrimination section discriminates the user, and controls a supply of the service if the use situation decision section decides the user is not under the situation to use the service or the infringement situation decision section decides that the security of the service is infringed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,508 (Naor, et al., Apr. 25, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method for secure accounting and auditing on a communications network. A method for secure accounting and auditing of a communications network operates in an environment in which many servers serve an even larger number of clients (e.g. the web), and are required to meter the interaction between servers and clients (e.g. counting the number of clients that were served by a server). The method (metering process) is very efficient and does not require extensive usage of any new communication channels. The metering is secure against fraud attempts by servers that inflate the number of their clients and against clients that attempt to disrupt the metering process. Several secure and efficient constructions of this method are based on efficient cryptographic techniques, are also very accurate, and preserve the privacy of the clients.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,119 (Sandford, II, et al., May 16, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method of authenticating digital data such as measurements made for medical, environmental purposes, or forensic purpose, and destined for archival storage or transmission through communications channels in which corruption or modification in part is possible. Authenticated digital data contain data-metric quantities that can be constructed from the digital data by authorized persons having a digital key. To verify retrieved or received digital data, the data-metrics constructed from the retrieved or received data are compared with similar data-metrics calculated for the retrieved or received digital data. The comparison determines the location and measures the amount of modification or corruption in the retrieved or received digital data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,240 (Kurtzberg, et al., Jun. 6, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for realizing computer security. The method includes the steps of establishing an authorization window for enabling computer system actions consistent with an authorization rule, and, monitoring the actions as an indicia of conformance to the authorization rule. The method preferably provides a pattern of system actions as an indicia of compliance with an authorization rule, and provides notification of predetermined patterns.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,860 (Ketcham, Jun. 13, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an apparatus and method for authentication and encryption of a remote terminal over a wireless link. A method and system is provided for authenticating an authorized user of a remote terminal attempting to interconnect with a computer network over a wireless modem is provided. An encrypted wireless communication channel is established between a remote terminal and a network server for facilitating the authentication process. An authorized user presents an authentication card containing credentials including a user identifier and an authentication encryption key to a remote terminal. The remote terminal establishes a wireless communication channel with a network server that provides a firewall between unauthenticated users and a computer network. The network server and the remote terminal then exchange encrypted information thus verifying the authenticity of each party. The remote terminal and the network server each independently generate a data encryption key for use in establishing a secure encrypted wireless communication channel therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,861 (Miller, II, Jun. 13, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a security access system, having an entry access system that includes a locking mechanism enabling authorized entry at a secured entry point to a closed access area or computing device. Entry is approved in response to an interaction between an intended entrant and the entry access system that involves an interchange of multidigit numbers and use of ID and PINs for generation of a multidigit check number to establish authenticity of a request for entry.
Cryptographic Technology
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,408 (Arnold, Sep. 21, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an apparatus and method for secure distribution of data. Data, including program and software updates, is encrypted by a public key encryption system using the private key of the data sender. The sender also digitally signs the data. The receiver decrypts the encrypted data, using the public key of the sender, and verifies the digital signature on the transmitted data. The program interacts with basic information stored within the confines of the receiver. As result of the interaction, the software updates are installed within the confines of the user, and the basic information stored within the confines of the user is changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,891 (Ginter, et al., Nov. 9, 1999); U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,876 (Ginter, et al., Sep. 7, 1999); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,900 (Ginter, et al., Apr. 6, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relate to systems and methods for secure transaction management and electronic rights protection. Electronic appliances, such as computers, help to ensure that information is accessed and used only in authorized ways, and maintain the integrity, availability, and/or confidentiality of the information. Such electronic appliances provide a distributed virtual distribution environment (VDE) that may enforce a secure chain of handling and control, for example, to control and/or meter or otherwise monitor use of electronically stored or disseminated information. Such a virtual distribution environment may be used to protect rights of various participants in electronic commerce and other electronic or electronic-facilitated transactions. Distributed and other operating systems, environments and architectures, such as, for example, those using tamper-resistant hardware-based processors, may establish security at each node. These techniques may be used to support an all-electronic information distribution, for example, utilizing the “electronic highway.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,177 (Sudia, Dec. 28, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a cryptographic system and method with a key escrow feature that uses a method for verifiably splitting users' private encryption keys into components and for sending those components to trusted agents chosen by the particular users, and provides a system that uses modern public key certificate management, enforced by a chip device that also self-certifies. The methods for key escrow and receiving an escrow certificate are also applied herein to a more generalized case of registering a trusted device with a trusted third party and receiving authorization from that party enabling the device to communicate with other trusted devices. Further preferred embodiments provide for rekeying and upgrading of device firmware using a certificate system, and encryption of stream-oriented data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,467 (Brands, Apr. 18, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system for ensuring that the blinding of secret-key certificates is restricted, even if the issuing protocol is performed in parallel mode. A cryptographic method is disclosed that enables the issuer in a secret-key certificate issuing protocol to issue triples consisting of a secret key, a corresponding public key, and a secret-key certificate of the issuer on the public key, in such a way that receiving parties can blind the public key and the certificate, but cannot blind a predetermined non-trivial predicate of the secret key even when executions of the issuing protocol are performed in parallel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,780 (Glover, Apr. 18, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a computer system and process for accessing an encrypted and self-decrypting digital information product while restricting access to decrypted digital information. Some of these problems with digital information protection systems may be overcome by providing a mechanism that allows a content provider to encrypt digital information without requiring either a hardware or platform manufacturer or a content consumer to provide support for the specific form of corresponding decryption. This mechanism can be provided in a manner that allows the digital information to be copied easily for back-up purposes and to be transferred easily for distribution, but which should not permit copying of the digital information in decrypted form. In particular, the encrypted digital information is stored as an executable computer program that includes a decryption program that decrypts the encrypted information to provide the desired digital information, upon successful completion of an authorization procedure by the user. In combination with other mechanisms that track distribution, enforce royalty payments and control access to decryption keys, an improved method is provided for identifying and detecting sources of unauthorized copies. Suitable authorization procedures also enable the digital information to be distributed for a limited number of uses and/or users, thus enabling per-use fees to be charged for the digital information.
See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,770 (Cryptographic apparatus and method); U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,582 (Public key cryptographic apparatus and method); U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,782 (Method and apparatus for transaction and identity verification); U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,111 (Simple and effective public-key cryptosystem); U.S. Pat. No. 4,309,569 (Method of providing digital signatures); U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,098 (High security system for electronic signature verification); U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,982 (RSA Public-key data encryption system having large random prime number generating microprocessor or the like); U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,110 (Multiple-destinational cryptosystem for broadcast networks); U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,233 (Crytographic key notarization methods and apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,269 (Method and apparatus incorporating a one-way sequence for transaction and identity verification); U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,323 (Fast real-time public key cryptography); U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,829 (Cryptographic communications system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,824 (Apparatus and method for cryptographic identity verification); U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,074 (Protection system for intelligent cards); U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,109 (Method and apparatus providing registered mail features in an electronic communication system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,164 (Stream cipher operation using public key cryptosystem); U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,592 (Cryptosystem); U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,588 (Method and apparatus for marking the information content of an information carrying signal); U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,870 (Cryptographic identification, financial transaction, and credential device); U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,176 (Computer systems to inhibit unauthorized copying, unauthorized usage, and automated cracking of protected software); U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,600 (Method and apparatus for maintaining the privacy of digital messages conveyed by public transmission); U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,621 (Port ale electronic transaction device and system therefor); U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,531 (Encryption system key distribution method and apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,470 User authentication system employing encryption functions); U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,950 (Method and apparatus for marking the information content of an information carrying signal); U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,076 (Signed document transmission system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,036 (Method and apparatus for use in public-key data encryption system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,379 (System, method and article of manufacture for managing transactions in a high availability system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,490 (Configurable cryptographic processing engine and method); U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,932 (Copy prevention method and apparatus for digital video system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,933 (Encrypting method and apparatus enabling multiple access for multiple services and multiple transmission modes over a broadband communication network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,936 (Method and apparatus for authenticating recorded media); U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,937 (Communication device which performs two-way encryption authentication in challenge response format); U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,939 (Data security system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,150 (Payment and transactions in electronic commerce system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,195 (System for customized electronic identification of desirable objects); U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,247 (Method and apparatus for transmitting secured data); U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,913 (Apparatus and method for secure communication based on channel characteristics); U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,914 (Method and apparatus for embedding data, including watermarks, in human perceptible images); U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,618 (Device authentication system which allows the authentication function to be changed); U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,041 (Optimal-resilience, proactive, public-key cryptographic system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,398 (Cryptographic key generation using biometric data); U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,402 (Virtual certificate authority); U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,315 (Method and system for normalizing biometric variations to authenticate users from a public database and that ensures individual biometric data privacy); U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,316 (Method and system for protection of digital information); U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,322 (Group key distribution); U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,581 (Scheme for arithmetic operations in finite field and group operations over elliptic curves realizing improved computational speed); U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,665 (System and method for backing up computer files over a wide area computer network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,666 (Remote identity verification technique using a personal identification device); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,122 (Method and apparatus for hiding cryptographic keys utilizing autocorrelation timing encoding and computation); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,123 (Centralized secure communications system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,357 (Common session token system and protocol); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,408 (Key distribution method and system in secure broadcast communication); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,410 (Personal identification fob); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,131 (Secure digital x-ray image authentication method); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,155 (Method and system for securely archiving core data secrets); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,157 (Microprocessor suitable for reproducing AV data while protecting the AV data from illegal copy and image information processing system using the microprocessor); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,205 (Communications system for transferring information between memories according to processes transferred with the information); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,349 (Secure and convenient information storage and retrieval method and apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,350 (Certificate meter with selectable indemnification provisions); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,388 (Pseudorandom number generator); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,462 (Method and apparatus for managing key revocation); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,463 (Method and system for message delivery utilizing zero knowledge interactive proof protocol); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,464 (Method of protecting broadcast data by fingerprinting a common decryption function); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,466 (Flexible and dynamic derivation of permissions); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,468 (Secure transmission using an ordinarily insecure network communication protocol such as SNMP); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,051 (Implementation of charging in a telecommunications system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,066 (Communication method and device); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,067 (Electronic-monetary system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,072 (Method for secure key distribution over a nonsecure communications network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,242 (Computer system for protecting software and a method for protecting software); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,268 (Method and apparatus for billing for transactions conducted over the internet); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,269 (Self-contained payment system with circulating digital vouchers); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,374 (Method and apparatus for embedding authentication information within digital data); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,887 (System and method for connecting money modules); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,610 (Method and apparatus for digital signature authentication); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,612 (File encryption method and system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,613 (Method and apparatus for encrypting, decrypting, and providing privacy for data values); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,671 (Method for identifying and obtaining computer software from a network computer); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,785 (Open network payment system for providing for authentication of payment orders based on a confirmation electronic mail message); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,786 (Electronic bill presentment and payment system which deters cheating by employing hashes and digital signatures); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,787 (Electronic business transaction system with notarization database and means for conducting a notarization procedure); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,838 (Persistent distributed capabilities); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,872 (Method for authenticating a channel in large-scale distributed systems); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,874 (System and method for backing up computer files over a wide area computer network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,466 (Encryption of data packets using a sequence of private keys generated from a public key exchange); U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,467 (System for ensuring that the blinding of secret-key certificates is restricted, even if the issuing protocol is performed in parallel mode); U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,469 (Interoperable cryptographic key recovery system with verification by comparison); U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,314 (System and method for secure purchase and delivery of video content programs); U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,321 (System and method for hiding and extracting message data in multimedia data); U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,508 (Method for secure accounting and auditing on a communications network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,512 (Networked personal customized information and facility services); U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,636 (Method and apparatus for centralizing processing of key and certificate life cycle management); U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,639 (Synchronous message control system in a Kerberos domain); U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,199 (Method and apparatus for storing and reading data); U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,872 (Digital coupons for pay televisions); U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,187 (Secure telecommunications data transmission); U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,188 (Method and apparatus for interoperable validation of key recovery information in a cryptographic system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,189 (Method and system for performing secure electronic monetary transactions); U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,193 (System and method of verifying cryptographic postage evidencing using a fixed key set); U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,381 (Many-to-many payments system for network content materials); U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,383 (Computationally efficient method for trusted and dynamic digital objects dissemination); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,448 (Method and system for dynamic server document encryption); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,454 (System, method, and computer program for communicating a key recovery block to enable third party monitoring without modification to the intended receiver); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,692 (System and method for administering a meta database as an integral component of an information server); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,789 (Secure anonymous information exchange in a network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,790 (Network computer system with remote user data encipher methodology); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,791 (Initial secret key establishment including facilities for verification of identity); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,792 (System and method for fair exchange of time-independent information goods over a network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,794 (System and method for performing secure device communications in a peer-to-peer bus architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,796 (Multi-access virtual private network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,799 (Removable media for password based authentication in a distributed system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,723 (Network-based multimedia communications and directory system and method of operation); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,738 (Method for encrypting and decrypting data using chaotic maps); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,740 (Method and apparatus for masking modulo exponentiation calculations in an integrated circuit); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,741 (Method for the computer-aided exchange of cryptographic keys between a user computer unit U and a network computer unit N); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,764 (Fragile watermarks for detecting tampering in images); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,878 (Method for separately permissioned communication); U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,008 (System and method for secure font subset distribution); U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,620 (Stand alone security device for computer networks); U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,647 (Conditional access and content security method); U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,952 (Data copyright management system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,954 (Cryptographic data integrity with serial bit processing and pseudo-random generators); U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,955 (System for protection of goods against counterfeiting); U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,969 (Apparatus and method for electronically acquiring fingerprint images); U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,970 (Fingerprint sensor and token reader and associated methods); U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,239 (System and method for executing verifiable programs with facility for using non-verifiable programs from trusted sources); U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,870 (System, method and article of manufacture for a gateway payment architecture utilizing a multichannel, extensible, flexible architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,874 (Signing method and apparatus using the same); U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,876 (Method and system for depositing private key used in RSA cryptosystem); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,125 (Token key distribution system controlled acceptance mail payment and evidencing system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,160 (Document communications controller); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,172 (Initializing and reconfiguring a secure network interface); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,234 (Device for authenticating user's access rights to resources and method); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,236 (Authentication method, communication method, and information processing apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,237 (Tamper resistant method and apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,238 (Method of securely loading commands in a smart card); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,242 (Electronic authority server); U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,864 (Method of establishing secure, digitally signed communications using an encryption key based on a blocking set cryptosystem); U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,865 (Cryptographic communication process and apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,078 (Anonymous certified delivery); U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,162 (Certification of cryptographic keys for chipcards); U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,163 (Secure user identification based on constrained polynomials); U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,164 (Authentication method and system using IC card); U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,167 (Method and system for improving security in network applications); U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,663 (Communication apparatus and a communication system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,665 (Electronic encryption device and method); U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,667 (Generating unique and unpredictable values); U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,909 (Method and apparatus for licensing computer programs using a DSA signature); U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,018 (System and method for generating unique secure values for digitally signing documents); U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,047 (Unwrapping system and method for multiple files of a container); U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,597 (Public key cryptosystem method and apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,598 (Cryptographic system and method with fast decryption); U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,610 (System and method for verifying signatures on documents); U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,790 (System and method for secure presentment and payment over open networks); U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,893 (System for supporting secured log-in of multiple users into a plurality of computers using combined presentation of memorized password and transportable passport record), each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Challenge-Response Authentication
A number of modern systems implement challenge-response authentication, which provide enhanced security for encryption keys and encrypted content. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,937 (Tatebayashi et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,167 (Aziz); U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,171 (Ciacelli et al.) (Content Scrambling System, or “CSS”); U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,399 (Graunke et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,948,136 (Smyers) (IEEE 1394-1995), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,018 (Aucsmith), expressly incorporated herein by reference, and Jim Wright and Jeff Robillard (Philsar Semiconductor), “Adding Security to Portable Designs”, Portable Design, March 2000, pp. 16-20. The Kerberos system and Microsoft Windows 2000 authentication systems also rely on challenge-response technology.
Watermarking
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,427 (Chow, et al., Dec. 16, 1997), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method to deter document and intellectual property piracy through individualization, and a system for identifying the authorized receiver of any particular copy of a document. More specifically, each particular copy of a document is fingerprinted by applying a set of variations to a document, where each variation is a change in data contents, but does not change the meaning or perusal experience of the document. A database associating a set of variants to a receiver is maintained. Thus any variant or copy of that variant can be traced to an authorized receiver.
See also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,564 (Transaction system with off-line risk assessment); U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,628 (Transaction system with off-line risk assessment); U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,325 (Apparatus for carrying out financial transactions via a facsimile machine); U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,166 (Data verification method and magnetic media therefor); U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,843 (Securing magnetically encoded data using timing variations in encoded data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,429 (Transformation of ephemeral material); U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,683 (Method and apparatus for fingerprinting and authenticating magnetic media); U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,279 (Data verification method and magnetic media therefor); U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,722 (Image handling facilitating computer aided design and manufacture of documents); U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,462 (Method and apparatus for fingerprinting and authenticating various magnetic media); U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,609 (Electronic document verification system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,004 (Steganographic method and device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,904 (Data verification method and magnetic media therefor); U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,292 (Steganography methods employing embedded calibration data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,997 (Method and apparatus for embedding authentication information within digital data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,726 (Data embedding); U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,018 (Watermarking process resilient to collusion attacks); U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,236 (Steganographic method and device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,710,834 (Method and apparatus responsive to a code signal conveyed through a graphic image); U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,092 (Compression embedding); U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,752 (Digital watermarking using stochastic screen patterns); U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,244 (Method and apparatus for improved fingerprinting and authenticating various magnetic media); U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,569 (Method for stega-cipher protection of computer code); U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,604 (Identification/authentication system using robust, distributed coding); U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,763 (Image steganography system featuring perceptually adaptive and globally scalable signal embedding); U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,783 (Method and apparatus for robust information coding); U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,686 (Embedding encoded information in an iconic version of a text image); U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,152 (System and method for managing copyrighted electronic media); U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,426 (Graphics processing system employing embedded code signals); U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,102 (Compression embedding); U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,703 (Digital watermarking using conjugate halftone screens); U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,289 (Data embedding employing degenerate clusters of data having differences less than noise value); U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,432 (Method for human-assisted random key generation and application for digital watermark system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,436 (Photographic products and methods employing embedded information); U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,119 (Methods for controlling systems using control signals embedded in empirical data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,886 (Security system for photographic identification); U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,978 (Network linking method using steganographically embedded data objects); U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,155 (Spread spectrum watermark for embedded signalling); U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,481 (Steganographic system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,260 (Methods for surveying dissemination of proprietary empirical data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,137 (Method for obtaining authenticity identification devices for using services in general, and device obtained thereby); U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,868 (Optimization methods for the insertion, protection, and detection of digital watermarks in digitized data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,900 (Systems and methods for secure transaction management and electronic rights protection); U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,505 (Method and system for copy protection of on-screen display of text); U.S. Pat. No. 5,905,800 (Method and system for digital watermarking); U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,027 (Digital watermarking); U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,628 (Method and apparatus for fingerprinting and authenticating various magnetic media); U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,369 (Secure spread spectrum watermarking for multimedia data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,498 (System for controlling access and distribution of digital property); U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,422 (Steganographic techniques for securely delivering electronic digital rights management control information over insecure communication channels); U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,414 (Encoding data in color images using patterned color modulated image regions); U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,885 (Method for protecting content using watermarking); U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,548 (Media-independent document security method and apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,625 (Electronic cryptographic packing); U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,772 (Data management system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,276 (Open architecture cardiology information system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,328 (Computer software authentication, protection, and security system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,332 (Rights management system for digital media); U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,801 (Method for authenticating electronic documents on a computer network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,193 (Video steganography); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,464 (Method of protecting broadcast data by fingerprinting a common decryption function); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,374 (Method and apparatus for embedding authentication information within digital data); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,627 (Covert digital identifying indicia for digital image); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,451 (Apparatus and method for receiving and decrypting encrypted data and protecting decrypted data from illegal use); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,737 (Anti-piracy system for wireless telephony); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,764 (Fragile watermarks for detecting tampering in images); U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,914 (Watermarking of image data using MPEG/JPEG coefficients); U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,077 (Data management system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,793 (Method and system for secure computer moderated voting) each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Computer System Security
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,225 (Worth, Mar. 9, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a security monitor for controlling functional access to a computer system. A security monitor controls security functions for a computer system. A user desiring access to the system inputs a user identification and password combination, and a role the user to assume is selected from among one or more roles defined in the system. Upon being validated as an authorized user performing a particular role, the user is then authorized to perform certain functions and tasks specifically and to see information associated with that role (and optimally the work group the user is assigned). For some users, no role or a “null” roll is chosen, and authorization for certain functions and tasks is accomplished due to that particular user having been predefined by an administrator as being allowed to perform those functions and tasks, usually due to the predefined privileges associated with the work group(s) to which the user belongs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,068 (Audebert, Aug. 10, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for user authentication employing dynamic encryption variables. The system includes a first card-like unit adapted to communicate with a second unit giving only conditionally access to a function. Both units are capable of running software for generating a password by means of encryption of a plurality of dynamic variables produced separately but in concert (so as to have a predetermined relationship, such as identity, with one another) in the units. The encryption is carried out in each unit by a public algorithm using a dynamically varying encryption key. Each time an access request is issued by a card user, the key is modified as a function of the number of access requests previously formulated by the card user. Access to the function is granted when the passwords generated in the units have a predetermined relationship (such as identity) with each other. In a “virtual token” implementation, the first unit can be a smart card, which stores the dynamic key and the variable representing the number of formulated authentication requests and executes an encryption algorithm, a smart card reader and a computer such as a personal computer. Either the smart card reader or the personal computer can generate the time dependent variable. In a “software token” implementation, the functions of the first unit are performed by a personal computer, thus eliminating the need for a smart card or a smart card reader.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,882 (Angelo, Sep. 7, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for allowing access to secured computer resources by utilizing a password and an external encryption algorithm. A method for permitting access to secured computer resources based upon a two-piece user verification process is provided. In one embodiment, the user verification process is carried out during a secure power-up procedure. At some point during the secure power-up procedure, the computer user is required to provide an external token or smart card that is coupled to the computer through specialized hardware. The token or smart card is used to store an encryption algorithm furnished with an encryption key that is unique or of limited production. The computer user is then required to enter a plain text user password. Once entered, the user password is encrypted using the encryption algorithm contained in the external token to create a peripheral password. The peripheral password is compared to a value stored in either secure system memory or in memory contained within a secured resource itself. If the two values match, access to the secured resource is permitted. In an alternate embodiment, the two-piece authentication process is conducted during normal computer operation outside of the secure power-on sequence. In this embodiment, the user password is entered by means of a secure keyboard communications channel. In either embodiment, the two-piece nature of the authorization process requires the presence of both the user password and the external token in order to generate the peripheral password.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,419 (Lohstroh, et al., Sep. 14, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a cryptographic file labeling system for supporting secured access by multiple users. A system is disclosed for automatically distributing secured versions of a file decryption key to a plurality of file users by way of the file's security label. The label is defined to contain a plurality of Access-Control-Entries Records (ACER's) where each ACER includes a respective secured version of the file decryption key. Each such secured version is decipherable by a respective ACER private key. Each ACER may include respective other data such as: (a) ACER-unique identifying data for uniquely identifying the ACER or an associated user; (b) decryption algorithm identifying data for identifying the decryption process to be used to decrypt the encrypted data portion of the file; and (c) special handling code for specifying special handling for the code-containing ACER. The label is preferably covered by a digital signature but includes an extension buffer that is not covered by the digital signature. Users who wish to have an ACER of their own added to the label may submit add-on requests by writing to the extension buffer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,400 (Chaum, et al., Sep. 21, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to partitioned information storage systems with controlled retrieval. An information storage system includes one or more information update terminals, a mapper, one or more partial-databases, and one or more query terminals, exchanging messages over a set of communication channels. An identifier-mapping mechanism provides (to an update terminal) a method for delegating control over retrieval of the data stored at the partial-databases to one or more mappers, typically operated by one or more trusted third parties. Update terminals supply information, which is stored in fragmented form by the partial-databases. Data-fragment identifiers and pseudonyms are introduced, preventing unauthorized de-fragmentation of information—thus providing compliance to privacy legislation—while at the same time allowing query terminals to retrieve (part of) the stored data or learn properties of the stored data. The mapper is necessarily involved in both operations, allowing data access policies to be enforced and potential abuse of stored information to be reduced. Introduction of multiple mappers acts to distribute information retrieval control among multiple trusted third parties. Introducing so-called “groupers” increases the efficiency of data retrieval for a common set of queries and further reduces potential abuse of information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,050 (Griffin, et al., Sep. 28, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a trusted delegation system. A trust manager examines each new class before it is allowed to execute by examining a policy file which includes data structures defining security policies of the user system, a certificate repository for storing a plurality of certificates, a certificate being a data record which is digitally signed and which certifies claims relevant to a security evaluation, a code examiner adapted to analyze the portion of code to determine potential resource use of the portion of code and a trust evaluator adapted to evaluate certificate requirements of the portion of code based on policy rules extracted from the policy file and the potential resource use specified by the code examiner. The trust evaluator also determines, from certificates from the certificate repository and a code identifier identifying the portion of code, whether execution of the portion of code is allowed by the policy rules given the potential resource use, the code supplier and applicable certificates. Certificates and policies can be specified in hierarchical form, so that some levels of security can be delegated to trusted entities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,475 (Schneier, et al., Nov. 2, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an event auditing system. In many computer applications, sensitive information must be kept on an untrusted machine. Such information must be protected against attackers, as well as against partially trusted entities to be given partial, but not total, access to the stored information. A method, apparatus and computer-readable data structure are provided for inhibiting an attacker from accessing or corrupting information stored by an untrusted machine. More specifically, in a log file generated during a process in which the untrusted machine is in limited communication with a trusted machine, entries generated prior to the attack remain secure (they cannot be modified without detection), even though subsequent entries can not be trusted. One embodiment also allows a partially trusted verifier to read and verify entries in the log file, but not to change them without detection. In another embodiment, operating with or without the trusted machine, the untrusted machine's log file can also incorporate log files of other processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,878 (McDonough, et al., Nov. 23, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for controlling access to information in a distributed computing system. A request for the information is received and is accompanied by encrypted session state data. Based on the encrypted session state data, it is determined whether to pass the request on to a source of the information. In a memory buffer, old data is replaced by overwriting with a unique identifier. After the memory buffer has received new data and a procedure has been executed for copying the contents of the memory buffer to a destination, it is determined whether the unique identifier may be found at the destination.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,239 (McManis, May 30, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for executing verifiable programs with facility for using non-verifiable programs from trusted sources. A computer system includes a program executer that executes verifiable architecture neutral programs and a class loader that prohibits the loading and execution of non-verifiable programs unless (A) the non-verifiable program resides in a trusted repository of such programs, or (B) the non-verifiable program is indirectly verifiable by way of a digital signature on the non-verifiable program that proves the program was produced by a trusted source. In the preferred embodiment, verifiable architecture neutral programs are Java bytecode programs whose integrity is verified using a Java bytecode program verifier. The non-verifiable programs are generally architecture specific compiled programs generated with the assistance of a compiler. Each architecture specific program typically includes two signatures, including one by the compiling party and one by the compiler. Each digital signature includes a signing party identifier and an encrypted message. The encrypted message includes a message generated by a predefined procedure, and is encrypted using a private encryption key associated with the signing party. A digital signature verifier used by the class loader includes logic for processing each digital signature by obtaining a public key associated with the signing party, decrypting the encrypted message of the digital signature with that public key so as generate a decrypted message, generating a test message by executing the predefined procedure on the architecture specific program associated with the digital signature, comparing the test message with the decrypted message, and issuing a failure signal if the decrypted message digest and test message digest do not match.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,021 (Abadi, et al., Jun. 20, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for strengthening passwords for protection of computer systems. A computer-implemented method provides access to processes and data using strengthened password. During an initialization phase, an access code is stored in a memory of a computer system. The access code is an application of a one-way hash function to a concatenation of a password and a password supplement. The size of the password supplement is a fixed number of bits. During operation of the system, a user enters a password, and the one-way hash function is applied to concatenations of the password and possible values having the size of the password supplement to yield trial access codes. Access is granted when one of the trial access codes is identical to the stored access code.
See also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,242 (Electronic authority server); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,240 (Method and apparatus for realizing computer security); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,977 (Web server with integrated scheduling and calendaring); U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,637 (System and method for accessing enterprise-wide resources by presenting to the resource a temporary credential); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,466 (Flexible and dynamic derivation of permissions); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,349 (System management/network correspondence display method and system therefore); U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,666 (Declarative and programmatic access control of component-based server applications using roles); U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,877 (Object-oriented trusted application framework); U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,475 (Event auditing system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,866 (Communications system for establishing a communication channel on the basis of a functional role or task); U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,126 (Method for security shield implementation in computer system's software); U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,143 (Method and system for advanced role-based access control in distributed and centralized computer systems); U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,128 (System and method for implementing a hierarchical policy for computer system administration); U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,288 (Service context sensitive features and applications); U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,909 (Database system with methods for controlling object interaction by establishing database contracts between objects); U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,890 (Method and system for authenticating and auditing access by a user to non-natively secured applications); U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,889 (Facility for detecting intruders and suspect callers in a computer installation and a security system including such a facility); U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,383 (Database system with methods for controlling object interaction by establishing database contracts between objects); U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,516 (Apparatus and method for event correlation and problem reporting); U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,613 (Computer network cryptographic key distribution system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,578 (Computer system security); U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,221 (Access restriction facility method and apparatus), each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Computer Security Devices
U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,520 (Weiser, et al., Nov. 9, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a personal storage device for receipt, storage, and transfer of digital information to other electronic devices has a pocket sized crush resistant casing with a volume of less than about ten cubic centimeters. A processor is positioned within the casing cavity and attached to the crush resistant casing, while a memory module also positioned within the casing cavity is configured to store received executable applications and data. An infrared transceiver is mounted on the crush resistant casing and in electronic communication with the processor and memory module to provide for receipt and storage of executable applications, and receipt, storage, and transfer of digital information to other electronic devices. The digital information stored by the personal storage device can be intermittently synchronized with other electronic devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,519 (Benhammou, et al., Nov. 23, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a secure memory having multiple security levels. A secured memory comprises a first level security zone having an access code controlling access to the secured memory prior to an issuer fuse being blown, a security code attempts counter preventing access to the secured memory when a predetermined number of attempts at matching the access code have been made prior to resetting the security code attempts counter, a plurality of application zones, each of the plurality of application zones comprising: a storage memory zone, an application security zone having an application zone access code controlling access to the storage memory zone after an issuer fuse has been blown, an application zone security code attempts counter preventing access to the application zone when a predetermined number of attempts at matching the application zone access code have been made prior to resetting the application zone security code attempts counter, an erase key partition having an erase key code controlling erase access to the storage memory zone after an issuer fuse has been blown, and an erase key attempts counter preventing erase access to the application zone when a predetermined number of attempts at matching the erase key code have been made prior to resetting the erase key attempts counter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,629 (Heer, et al., Dec. 7, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a data encryption security module. Encryption keys used to encrypt such messages need to be managed in a highly secure manner. A unique device encryption key is generated, a cryptographic key formed from a unique identification key and an associated public key, and at least one program encryption key, in which the public key is generated as a function of the unique identification key. The module then encrypts the unique identification key and program encryption key using said device encryption key and stores the encrypted result in memory internal to security module, thereby securing the keys against misappropriation. In addition, the module provides a mechanism for using the program encryption key to encrypt information that it receives from an external source and store the encrypted information in memory external to the security module, and responsive to receiving from a requester a request for the program encryption key, encrypting the program encryption key, using a symmetrical encryption key generated as a function of a public key generated by a security module associated with the requester. The former security module then supplies the encrypted program encryption key to the requester.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,034,618 (Tatebayashi, et al., Mar. 7, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a device authentication system that allows the authentication function to be changed. A decoder apparatus generates a random number for authenticating the optical disc drive apparatus and sends it to the optical disc drive apparatus as the challenge data. The optical disc drive apparatus selects one out of sixteen claimant functions stored in the claimant function unit and calculates the function value, which it sends to the decoder apparatus as the response data. The decoder apparatus compares the response data with sixteen function values to that are obtained using the sixteen verification functions stored in the verification function unit, and authenticates the optical disc drive apparatus when at least one of the function values matches the response data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,412 (Timson, et al., Mar. 21, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an apparatus and a method for providing access to a secured data or area, includes at least two secure data modules which contain security data and other information and which belong to a particular security scheme and a dual module reader for reading data and permissions instructions contained on the secure data modules. The two secure data modules include an enabling module and an interrogatable module. The interrogatable module and the enabling module communicate with each other via a dual module reader. Communication between the two modules is allowed as long as the two modules are members of the same security scheme. A scheme is defined by suitable proprietary encryption keys for enabling communication and data transfer between the two modules belonging to a common scheme and for preventing communication and data transfer between two modules belonging to different schemes. The communication between the two modules provides an improved data security and access control system that eliminates the need for multiple passwords for various operations and also prevents problems associated with conventional access cards that are used in conjunction with passwords.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,451 (Muratani, et al., May 9, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an apparatus and method for receiving and decrypting encrypted data and protecting decrypted data from illegal use. A data receiving apparatus is formed of a set top unit connected to a network and a security module. Digital video data, supplied from the network and scrambled according to a first system, is scrambled according to a second system in a scramble circuit in the set top unit, and is supplied to the security module. The data is descrambled according to the first system in a descramble circuit in the security module, and is transferred back to the set top unit. The data is descrambled according to the second system in a descramble circuit in the set top unit, and is outputted to an image display terminal via an MPEG decoder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,647 (Sullivan, et al., May 30, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a conditional access and content security method. An interface unit, connected to a programmable unit, is capable of containing a time-sensitive key. The programmable unit is allowed to receive digital content from the interface unit upon establishing that the time-sensitive key is also contained therein.
Computer Network Firewall
U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,823 (Jade, et al., Aug. 31, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for providing outside access to computer resources through a firewall. A firewall isolates computer and network resources inside the firewall from networks, computers and computer applications outside the firewall. Typically, the inside resources could be privately owned databases and local area networks (LAN's), and outside objects could include individuals and computer applications operating through public communication networks such as the Internet. Usually, a firewall allows for an inside user or object to originate connection to an outside object or network, but does not allow for connections to be generated in the reverse direction, i.e. from outside in. The system provides a special “tunneling” mechanism, operating on both sides of a firewall, for establishing such “outside in” connections when they are requested by certain “trusted” individuals or objects or applications outside the firewall. The intent here is to minimize the resources required for establishing “tunneled” connections (connections through the firewall that are effectively requested from outside), while also minimizing the security risk involved in permitting such connections to be made at all. The mechanism includes special tunneling applications, running on interface servers inside and outside the firewall, and a special table of “trusted sockets” created and maintained by the inside tunneling application. Entries in the trusted sockets table define objects inside the firewall consisting of special inside ports, a telecommunication protocol to be used at each port, and a host object associated with each port. Each entry is “trusted” in the sense that it is supposedly known only by individuals authorized to have “tunneling” access through the firewall from outside. These applications use the table to effect connections through the firewall in response to outside requests identifying valid table entries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,176 (Nessett, et al., Oct. 19, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a multilayer firewall system. A system provides for establishing security in a network that includes nodes having security functions operating in multiple protocol layers. Multiple network devices, such as remote access equipment, routers, switches, repeaters and network cards having security functions are configured to contribute to implementation of distributed firewall functions in the network. By distributing firewall functionality throughout many layers of the network in a variety of network devices, a pervasive firewall is implemented. The pervasive, multilayer firewall includes a policy definition component that accepts policy data that defines how the firewall should behave. The policy definition component can be a centralized component, or a component that is distributed over the network. The multilayer firewall also includes a collection of network devices that are used to enforce the defined policy. The security functions operating in this collection of network devices across multiple protocol layers are coordinated by the policy definition component so that particular devices enforce that part of the policy pertinent to their part of the network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,350 (Minear, et al., Nov. 9, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a secure firewall supporting different levels of authentication based on address or encryption status. A system and method is provided for regulating the flow of messages through a firewall having a network protocol stack, wherein the network protocol stack includes an Internet Protocol (IP) layer, the method comprising establishing a security policy, determining, at the IP layer, if a message is encrypted, if the message is not encrypted, passing the unencrypted message up the network protocol stack to an application level proxy, and if the message is encrypted, decrypting the message and passing the decrypted message up the network protocol stack to the application level proxy, wherein decrypting the message includes executing a process at the IP layer to decrypt the message.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,475 (Shrader, Dec. 28, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for filter rule validation and administration for firewalls. Filter rules on a firewall between a secure computer network and a nonsecure computer network are validated from a user interface. A user interface is presented in which a test packet can be defined. The user interface includes controls for defining values for attributes of the test packet, wherein the attributes of the test packet are selected from a set of attributes of normal packets normally sent between the secure and nonsecure computer networks. A defined test packet is validated against a set of filter rules in the firewall or matched against the filter rules to determine those filter rules with matching attributes to the defined packet. When validating, responsive to the failure of the test packet in the validating step, the filter rule in the set of filter rules that denied the test packet is displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,788 (Wesinger, Jr., et al., Apr. 18, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a firewall, providing enhanced network security and user transparency, for improved network security and maximum user convenience. The firewall employs “envoys” that exhibit the security robustness of prior-art proxies and the transparency and ease-of-use of prior-art packet filters, combining the best of both worlds. No traffic can pass through the firewall unless the firewall has established an envoy for that traffic. Both connection-oriented (e.g., TCP) and connectionless (e.g., UDP-based) services may be handled using envoys. Establishment of an envoy may be subjected to a myriad of tests to “qualify” the user, the requested communication, or both. Therefore, a high level of security may be achieved. The usual added burden of prior-art proxy systems is avoided in such a way as to achieve full transparency—the user can use standard applications and need not even know of the existence of the firewall. To achieve full transparency, the firewall is configured as two or more sets of virtual hosts. The firewall is, therefore, “multi-homed,” each home being independently configurable. One set of hosts responds to addresses on a first network interface of the firewall. Another set of hosts responds to addresses on a second network interface of the firewall. In one aspect, programmable transparency is achieved by establishing DNS mappings between remote hosts to be accessed through one of the network interfaces and respective virtual hosts on that interface. In another aspect, automatic transparency may be achieved using code for dynamically mapping remote hosts to virtual hosts in accordance with a technique referred to herein as dynamic DNS, or DDNS.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,797 (Jade, et al., May 9, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method for providing outside access to computer resources through a firewall. A firewall isolates computer and network resources inside the firewall from networks, computers and computer applications outside the firewall. Typically, the inside resources could be privately owned databases and local area networks (LAN's), and outside objects could include individuals and computer applications operating through public communication networks such as the Internet. Usually, a firewall allows for an inside user or object to originate connection to an outside object or network, but does not allow for connections to be generated in the reverse direction, i.e. from outside in. The system provides a special “tunneling” mechanism, operating on both sides of a firewall, for establishing such “outside in” connections when they are requested by certain “trusted” individuals or objects or applications outside the firewall. The intent here is to minimize the resources required for establishing “tunneled” connections (connections through the firewall that are effectively requested from outside), while also minimizing the security risk involved in permitting such connections to be made at all. The mechanism includes special tunneling applications, running on interface servers inside and outside the firewall, and a special table of “trusted sockets” created and maintained by the inside tunneling application. Entries in the trusted sockets table define objects inside the firewall consisting of special inside ports, a telecommunication protocol to be used at each port, and a host object associated with each port. Each entry is “trusted” in the sense that it is supposedly known only by individuals authorized to have “tunneling” access through the firewall from outside.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,798 (Coley, et al., May 9, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a firewall system for protecting network elements connected to a public network. The firewall operates on a stand-alone computer connected between the public network and the network elements to be protected such that all access to the protected network elements must go through the firewall. The firewall application running on the stand-alone computer is preferably the only application running on that machine. The application includes a variety of proxy agents that are specifically assigned to an incoming request in accordance with the service protocol (i.e., port number) indicated in the incoming access request. An assigned proxy agent verifies the authority of an incoming request to access a network element indicated in the request. Once verified, the proxy agent completes the connection to the protected network element on behalf of the source of the incoming request.
See also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,860 (Apparatus and method for authentication and encryption of a remote terminal over a wireless link); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,798 (Firewall system for protecting network elements connected to a public network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,797 (Outside access to computer resources through a firewall); U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,788 (Firewall providing enhanced network security and user transparency); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,322 (Method and apparatus for quality of service management); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,355 (Method for transferring data between a network of computers dynamically based on tag information); U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,088 (Automatic configuration for internet access device); U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,084 (Secure network proxy for connecting entities); U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,973 (Use of web technology for subscriber management activities); U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,731 (Method and system for interactive prescription and distribution of prescriptions in conducting clinical studies); U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,350 (Secure firewall supporting different levels of authentication based on address or encryption status); U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,176 (Multilayer firewall system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,177 (System for performing remote operation between firewall-equipped networks or devices); U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,016 (Internet-web link for access to intelligent network service control); U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,195 (Generalized security policy management system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,823 (Outside access to computer resources through a firewall); U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,333 (Electronic mail management system for operation on a host computer system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,227 (On-line directory service with a plurality of databases and processors); U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,087 (Transparent security proxy for unreliable message exchange protocols); U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,008 (System and method for changing advanced intelligent network services from customer premises equipment); U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,493 (Method and system for diagnosis and control of machines using connectionless modes of communication); U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,830 (Firewall providing enhanced network security and user transparency); U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,744 (Virtual people networking); U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,267 (System and method for billing for transactions conducted over the internet from within an intranet); U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,726 (System for securing the flow of and selectively modifying packets in a computer network); U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,029 (Secured gateway interface); U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,014 (Firewall system for protecting network elements connected to a public network); U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,398 (Method and system for escrowed backup of hotelled world wide web sites); U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,803 (Secure web tunnel); U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,463 (Token distribution, registration, and dynamic configuration of user entitlement for an application level security system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,011 (Electronic mail management system for operation on a host computer system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,601 (Apparatus and method for providing a secure gateway for communication and data exchanges between networks), each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Virtual Private Network
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,020 (Liu, Jun. 20, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and an apparatus for managing a virtual private network operating over a public data network. This public data network has been augmented to include a plurality of virtual private network gateways so that communications across the virtual private network are channeled through the virtual private network gateways. One embodiment includes a system that operates by receiving a command specifying an operation on the virtual private network. The system determines which virtual private network gateways are affected by the command. The system then automatically translates the command into configuration parameters for virtual private network gateways affected by the command. These configuration parameters specify how the virtual private network gateways handle communications between specific groups of addresses on the public data network. The system then transmits the configuration parameters to the virtual private network gateways affected by the command, so that the virtual private network gateways are configured to implement the command.
See also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,900 (Secure intranet access); U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,533 (Method and apparatus for an application interface module in a subscriber terminal unit); U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,020 (Method and apparatus for managing a virtual private network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,946 (System and method for management of connection oriented networks); U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,586 (ATM virtual private networks); U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,854 (Fully flexible routing service for an advanced intelligent network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,852 (Telecommunications system and method for processing call-independent signalling transactions); U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,172 (Initializing and reconfiguring a secure network interface); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,796 (Multi-access virtual private network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,729 (Method and system for communicating service information in an advanced intelligent network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,303 (System and method for subscriber activity supervision); U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,575 (Virtual private network system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,788 (Firewall providing enhanced network security and user transparency); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,325 (Network device for supporting construction of virtual local area networks on arbitrary local and wide area computer networks); U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,118 (Virtual private network service provider for asynchronous transfer mode network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,067 (Virtual private network for mobile subscribers); U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,318 (Virtual private network system over public mobile data network and virtual LAN); U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,430 (Method and system for provisioning databases in an advanced intelligent network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,859 (Proxy VAT-PSTN origination); U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,767 (System, method and article of manufacture for a modular gateway server architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,756 (Method and system for implementing intelligent telecommunication services utilizing self-sustaining, fault-tolerant object oriented architecture), each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Biometric Authentication
U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,406 (Moussa, et al., Mar. 7, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a plurality-factor security system. The method and system provide for simultaneously authenticating a user using two or more factors, such as both a password and a physical token or both a password and biometric information. The user presents a physical token including a storage device to a processor and attempts to log in using a first password; the processor includes a login service which receives the first password, accesses the storage device to transform the first password into a second password, and authenticates the second password using an operating system for the processor. The storage device includes encrypted information regarding the second password which can be relatively easily determined in response to the first password, but which cannot be relatively easily determined without the first password. The system or the storage device may also store information for biometric authentication of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,468 (Hillhouse, Apr. 18, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method is disclosed for improving portability of secure encryption key data files. The method provides for re-securing key data files according to different security processes for mobility. For porting an encryption key secured using a fingerprint authentication process to a system having only a password authentication process, a user selects password authentication process, provides a fingerprint and is authorized, provides a new password and then the encryption key is accessed according to the fingerprint authentication process and secured according to the password authentication process. This allows the use of specialized security hardware at one location while retaining an ability to transport encryption keys in a secure fashion to other locations, which do not have similar security hardware. U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,468 therefore provides a system and method for increasing portability of secure access codes, by providing a system comprising a cryptographic key encrypted and stored in a key data file and a secured key for decrypting the cryptographic key wherein the secured key is stored in a secured fashion, a method of securing the secured key comprising the steps of a) accessing stored data associated with the secured key, the data indicative of an access method from a plurality of access methods for accessing the secured key, b) executing the indicated access method to access the secured key, c) selecting a method from the plurality of methods for securing the accessed secured key, d) securing the accessed secured key according to the selected access method, and, e) storing data associated with the secured key, the data indicative of the selected access method. The key may be secured by providing user authentication information, deriving from the user authentication information a second cryptographic key, encrypting the accessed secured key using the second cryptographic key; and the secured key is accessed by the steps of: providing user authentication information, deriving from the user authentication information a third cryptographic key; and, decrypting the secured key using the third cryptographic key. A method of accessing a secured cryptographic key is provided comprising the steps of: a) accessing data associated with the secured cryptographic key to determine an authorization method necessary to access the secured cryptographic key; b) providing user authorization information, and c) executing the determined authorization method to access the secured cryptographic key based on the user authorization information provided. A further method is provided for securing portable key data including encryption key information comprising the steps of: a) selecting a first authorization process from a plurality of authorization processes for securing the portable key data; b) authenticating access to the secured portable key data according to a different authorization process, removing the security from the portable key data; and c) implementing security of the portable key data according to the first authorization process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,167 (Borza, Jun. 13, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method of enhancing network security for a communication session initiated between a first computer and a second other computer. From the first computer to the second computer in communications therewith a process for securing communications therebetween is transmitted. One such process is a biometric characterization process for characterizing fingerprints. The process is for execution on the second computer and is selected to be compatible therewith. Communications from the second computer to the first computer are secured using the transmitted process on the second computer and using, on the first computer, a compatible process to the transmitted process. The host computer can modify or replace the process or data particular to the process before each session, during a session, or at intervals.
See also, U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,900 (Secure intranet access); U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,750 (Ergonomic man-machine interface incorporating adaptive pattern recognition based control system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,199 (Locking device for systems access to which is time-restricted); U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,621 (Secure card for E-commerce and identification); U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,265 (Fingerprint identification security system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,167 (Method and system for improving security in network applications); U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,455 (Biometric time and attendance system with epidermal topographical updating capability); U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,894 (Biometric face recognition for applicant screening); U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,141 (System and method of assessing the quality of an identification transaction using an identification quality score); U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,184 (Security card and system for use thereof); U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,751 (Document and signature data capture system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,197 (Information recording method for preventing alteration, information recording apparatus, and information recording medium); U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,468 (Method of securing a cryptographic key); U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,039 (Cardless automated teller transactions); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,349 (Secure and convenient information storage and retrieval method and apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,155 (Method and system for securely archiving core data secrets); U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,410 (Personal identification fob); U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,783 (System and method for remote, wireless positive identity verification); U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,666 (Remote identity verification technique using a personal identification device); U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,337 (Method and apparatus for object recognition); U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,315 (Method and system for normalizing biometric variations to authenticate users from a public database and that ensures individual biometric data privacy); U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,870 (Detector system for access control, and a detector assembly for implementing such a system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,406 (Plurality-factor security system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,402 (Virtual certificate authority); U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,398 (Cryptographic key generation using biometric data); U.S. Pat. No. 6,031,910 (Method and system for the secure transmission and storage of protectable information); U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,166 (Digitally certifying a user identity and a computer system in combination); U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,739 (Biometric personnel identification system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,476 (Portable information and transaction processing system and method utilizing biometric authorization and digital certificate security); U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,049 (System for performing financial transactions using a smartcard); U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,039 (Tokenless biometric electronic rewards system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,011,858 (Memory card having a biometric template stored thereon and system for using same); U.S. Pat. No. 6,009,177 (Enhanced cryptographic system and method with key escrow feature); U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,328 (Computer software authentication, protection, and security system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,135 (Modular security device); U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,770 (Method for secure data transmission between remote stations); U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,637 (Individual identification apparatus for selectively recording a reference pattern based on a correlation with comparative patterns); U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,095 (Electronic security system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,995,630 (Biometric input with encryption); U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,431 (Mouse adapted to scan biometric data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,429 (Facial recognition system for security access and identification); U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,408 (Identification and security using biometric measurements); U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,155 (Biometric input device with peripheral port); U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,153 (Automated verification and prevention of spoofing for biometric data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,746 (Topographical object detection system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,366 (Unalterable self-verifying articles); U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,894 (System including separable protected components and associated methods); U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,773 (Dual smart card access control electronic data storage and retrieval system and methods); U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,494 (Method of selecting the best enroll image for personal identification); U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,146 (Real time bank-centric universal payment system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,143 (Remote-auditing of computer generated outcomes, authenticated billing and access control, and software metering system using cryptographic and other protocols); U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,446 (Time-bracketing infrastructure implementation); U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,908 (Secure logon to notebook or desktop computers); U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,657 (Economical skin-pattern-acquisition and analysis apparatus for access control, systems controlled thereby); U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,583 (Secure access control system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,641 (Security device for controlling the access to a personal computer or to a computer terminal); U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,055 (Security document containing encoded data block); U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,881 (Apparatus and method for cryptographic companion imprinting); U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,879 (Audit able security system for the generation of cryptographically protected digital data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,046 (Apparatus for issuing integrated circuit cards); U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,423 (Smart token system for secure electronic transactions and identification); U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,071 (Ultrasonic biometric imaging and identity verification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,515 (User identification through sequential input of fingerprints); U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,498 (System for controlling access and distribution of digital property); U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,804 (Web-based biometric authentication system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,763 (Method and apparatus for secure document timestamping); U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,477 (Human factored interface incorporating adaptive pattern recognition based controller apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,384 (Optical imaging device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,058 (Holographic labeling and reading machine for authentication and security applications); U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,973 (System for administration of remotely-proctored, secure examinations and methods therefor); U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,196 (System and method for establishing identity of a speaker); U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,025 (Method and apparatus for proxy authentication); U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,974 (Apparatus and method for authentication of printed documents); U.S. Pat. No. 5,912,818 (System for tracking and dispensing medical items); U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,988 (Remote image capture with centralized processing and storage); U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,149 (Identification card with delimited usage); U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,246 (Ergonomic man-machine interface incorporating adaptive pattern recognition based control system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,154 (System and method for updating security information in a time-based electronic monetary system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,616 (Apparatus and methods for speaker verification/identification/classification employing non-acoustic and/or acoustic models and databases); U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,902 (Intelligent token protected system with network authentication); U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,838 (Biometric recognition using a classification neural network); U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,824 (Signature capture/verification systems and methods); U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,152 (Personal feedback browser for obtaining media files); U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,474 (Method and apparatus for transmitting subject status information over a wireless communications network); U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,226 (Computer security system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,144 (Digital certificates containing multimedia data extensions); U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,926 (Method, apparatus and system for verification of human medical data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,108 (Ergonomic man-machine interface incorporating adaptive pattern recognition based control system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,849 (Enhanced cryptographic system and method with key escrow feature); U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,848 (Method and apparatus for witnessed authentication of electronic documents); U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,834 (Telephone with biometric sensing device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,723 (Tokenless biometric transaction authorization method and system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,869,822 (Automated fingerprint identification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,802 (Biometrically secured control system for preventing the unauthorized use of a vehicle); U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,795 (Portable electronic device with transceiver and visual image display); U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,578 (Adaptive multi-step digital signature system and method of operation thereof); U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,260 (Methods for surveying dissemination of proprietary empirical data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,246 (Knuckle profile identity verification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,223 (Method and apparatus for a cryptographically-assisted commercial network system designed to facilitate and support expert-based commerce); U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,022 (Enhanced cryptographic system and method with key escrow feature); U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,451 (Enhanced cryptographic system and method with key escrow feature); U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,442 (Secure world wide electronic commerce over an open network); U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,231 (System configuration contingent upon secure input); U.S. Pat. No. 5,844,244 (Portable identification carrier); U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,907 (Spatial integrating optical correlator for verifying the authenticity of a person, product or thing); U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,886 (Security system for photographic identification); U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,865 (Enhanced cryptographic system and method with key escrow feature); U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,122 (Security structure with electronic smart card access thereto with transmission of power and data between the smart card and the smart card reader performed capacitively or inductively); U.S. Pat. No. 5,838,812 (Tokenless biometric transaction authorization system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,464 (System and method for efficiently processing payments via check and electronic funds transfer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,119 (Methods for controlling systems using control signals embedded in empirical data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,751 (Method and apparatus for secure measurement certification); U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,880 (Multi-step digital signature method and system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,871 (Information storage device for storing personal identification information); U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,577 (Methods and apparatus for securely encrypting data in conjunction with a personal computer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,252 (Biometric identification process and system utilizing multiple parameters scans for reduction of false negatives); U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,719 (Tokenless identification of individuals); U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,199 (Use sensitive identification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,088 (Non-deterministic public key encryption system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,086 (Enhanced cryptographic system and method with key escrow feature); U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,083 (Event verification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,674 (System and method of providing system integrity and positive audit capabilities to a positive identification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,668 (Method and apparatus for securely handling data in a database of biometrics and associated data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,733 (Smart card with contactless optical interface); U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,187 (Systems and methods for biometric identification using the acoustic properties of the ear canal); U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,566 (System and method for negotiating security services and algorithms for communication across a computer network); U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,461 (Security system for controlling access to images and image related services); U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,551 (Pluggable account management interface with unified login and logout and multiple user authentication services); U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,071 (Apparatus for coupling multiple data sources onto a printed document); U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,849 (Smart card device with pager and visual image display); U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,382 (Remote-auditing of computer generated outcomes and authenticated billing and access control system using cryptographic and other protocols); U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,496 (Apparatus for processing symbol-encoded credit card information); U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,789 (Tokenless biometric ATM access system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,862 (Dual card smart card reader); U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,298 (Communications headset with universally adaptable receiver and voice transmitter); U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,916 (Method and apparatus for authenticating the location of remote users of networked computing systems); U.S. Pat. No. 5,757,431 (Apparatus for coupling multiple data sources onto a printed document); U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,836 (Automated, non-invasive iris recognition system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,809 (Apparatus and method for securing captured data transmitted between two sources); U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,738 (System and method for electronic transmission, storage and retrieval of authenticated documents); U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,573 (System and method for controlling access to a user secret); U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,555 (System and method using personal identification numbers and associated prompts for controlling unauthorized use of a security device and unauthorized access to a resource); U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,685 (Method for verifying an identification card and recording verification of same); U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,683 (System and method for managing multiple users with different privileges in an open metering system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,420 (Method for secure data transmission between remote stations); U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,154 (Smart card with integrated reader and visual image display); U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,950 (Biometric, personal authentication system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,914 (Digital certificates containing multimedia data extensions); U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,912 (Method and apparatus for securely handling a personal identification number or cryptographic key using biometric techniques); U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,427 (Authentication method for networks); U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,562 (Method for transferring data from an unsecured computer to a secured computer); U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,827 (Secure cryptographic methods for electronic transfer of information); U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,142 (Electronic control system/network); U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,032 (Capacitively coupled identity verification and escort memory apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,460 (Biometric controlled key generation); U.S. Pat. No. 5,668,878 (Secure cryptographic methods for electronic transfer of information); U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,400 (Intelligent recognition), U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,616 (Method for securely using digital signatures in a commercial cryptographic system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,364 Ultrasonic biometric imaging and identity verification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,017 (Method and system for the verification of handwritten signatures); U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,839 (Telephone-based personnel tracking system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,282 (Method for dial-in access security using a multimedia modem); U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,932 (Apparatus and method for preventing disclosure through user-authentication at a printing node); U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,277 (Tokenless security system for authorizing access to a secured computer system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,012 (Tokenless identification system for authorization of electronic transactions and electronic transmissions); U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,387 (Personal identification devices and access control systems); U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,806 (Knuckle profile identity verification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,408 (Identification card and access control device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,059 (Computer system and method for secure remote communication sessions); U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,171 (Selection of a voice recognition data base responsive to video data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,950 (Method and apparatus for flash correlation); U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,933 (Method and apparatus for the secure communication of data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,808 (Data card that can be used for transactions involving separate card issuers); U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,596 (Automated, non-invasive iris recognition system and method); U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,718 (Classifying faces); U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,885 (Two stage read-write method for transaction cards); U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,765 (System and method for data recovery); U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,155 (Low cost method employing time slots for thwarting fraud in the periodic issuance of food stamps, unemployment benefits or other governmental human services); U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,255 (Method and system for the capture, storage, transport and authentication of handwritten signatures); U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,855 (Method and system for certificate based alias detection); U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,123 (Programmable distributed personal security); U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,428 (Access control apparatus and method); U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,739 (Metal detector for control of access combined in an integrated form with a transponder detector); U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,430 (Method and apparatus for image recognition using invariant feature signals); U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,519 (Enhanced security for a secure token code); U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,312 (Optical pattern recognition system and method for verifying the authenticity of a person, product or thing); U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,601 (Apparatus and method for biometric identification using silhouette and displacement images of a portion of a person's hand); U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,993 (Process as safety concept against unauthorized use of a payment instrument in cashless payment at payment sites); U.S. Pat. No. 5,475,839 (Method and structure for securing access to a computer system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,506 (Apparatus for verifying an identification card and identifying a person by means of a biometric characteristic); U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,747 (Anti-fraud verification system using a data card); U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,407 (Electronic-monetary system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,601 (Electronic-monetary system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,045 (System for protecting computers via intelligent tokens or smart cards); U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,864 (Identification card verification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,755 (System and method for passive voice verification in a telephone network); U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,727 (Anti-fraud voter registration and voting system using a data card); U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,453 (Non-minutiae automatic fingerprint identification system and methods); U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,580 (Authentication method and system with a smartcard); U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,549 (Multimedia based security systems); U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,428 (Multiple cross-check document verification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,288 (Apparatus and method for biometric identification); U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,560 (Biometric personal identification system based on iris analysis); U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,431 (Optical key security access system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,527 (Biometric token for authorizing access to a host system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,754 (Secure computer interface); U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,329 (Access control system with mechanical keys which store data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,764 (Continuous biometric authentication matrix); U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,094 (Process of identifying and authenticating data characterizing an individual); U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,173 (Method of reducing fraud in connection with employment, public license applications, social security, food stamps, welfare or other government benefits); U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,858 (Method for allocating useful data to a specific originator); U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,670 (Adaptable electric monitoring and identification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,611 (Method and apparatus for protecting material on storage media and for transferring material on storage media to various recipients); U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,094 (Method for identifying individuals from analysis of elemental shapes derived from biosensor data); U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,680 (Billing system for computing software); U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,038 (Portable authentification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,950 (Finger profile identification system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,162 (Method and apparatus for verifying identity using image correlation); U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,429 (Method and apparatus for protecting material on storage media); U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,147 (Recognition procedure and an apparatus for carrying out the recognition procedure); U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,141 (Method and apparatus for the identification of personnel); U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,461 (Two-way authentication system between user's smart card and issuer-specific plug-in application modules in multi-issued transaction device); U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,105 (Field initialized authentication system for protective security of electronic information networks); U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,068 (Unforgettable personal identification system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,476 (Counterfeit proof ID card having a scrambled facial image); U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,142 (Multi-issuer transaction device with individual identification verification plug-in application modules for each issuer); U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,928 (Adaptable electronic monitoring and identification system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,173 (Device and method to render secure the transfer of data between a videotex terminal and a server); U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,480 (Card-computer moderated systems); U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,363 (Apparatus and method for matching image characteristics such as fingerprint minutiae); U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,323 (Data communication systems and methods); U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,376 (Intelligent portable interactive personal data system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,518 (Speaker verification system using integrated circuit cards); U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,267 (Solid state key for controlling access to computer systems and to computer software and/or for secure communications); U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,676 (Reliable secure, updatable “cash” card system); U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,203 (3D hand profile identification apparatus); U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,841 (Field initialized authentication system for protective security of electronic information networks); U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,018 (Ultrasonic system for obtaining ocular measurements), each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Content-Based Query Servers
U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,459 (Swanson, et al. Nov. 16, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an image and document management system for content-based retrieval support directly into the compressed files. The system minimizes a weighted sum of the expected size of the compressed files and the expected query response time. Object searching of documents stored by the system is possible on a scalable resolution basis. The system includes a novel object representation based on embedded prototypes that provides for high-quality browsing of retrieval images at low bit rates.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,560 (Wical, Mar. 14, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a concept knowledge base search and retrieval system, which includes factual knowledge base queries and concept knowledge base queries, is disclosed. A knowledge base stores associations among terminology/categories that have a lexical, semantic or usage association. Document theme vectors identify the content of documents through themes as well as through classification of the documents in categories that reflects what the documents are primarily about. The factual knowledge base queries identify, in response to an input query, documents relevant to the input query through expansion of the query terms as well as through expansion of themes. The concept knowledge base query does not identify specific documents in response to a query, but specifies terminology that identifies the potential existence of documents in a particular area.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,466 (Selker, et al., May 23, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a diagnostic tool using a predictive instrument. A method is provided for evaluating a medical condition of a patient including the steps of monitoring one or more clinical features of a patient, based on the monitored features, computing a primary probability of a medical outcome or diagnosis, computing a plurality of conditional probabilities for a selected diagnostic test, the computed conditional probabilities including a first probability of the medical outcome or diagnosis assuming the selected diagnostic test produces a first outcome and a second probability of the medical outcome or diagnosis assuming the selected diagnostic test produces a second outcome, and displaying the computed primary probability as well as the plurality of computed conditional probabilities to a user as an aid to determining whether to administer the selected diagnostic test to the patient.
E-Commerce Systems
U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,669 (Polk, Aug. 31, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for payment processing using debit-based electronic funds transfer and disbursement processing using addendum-based electronic data interchange. This disclosure describes a payment and disbursement system, wherein an initiator authorizes a payment and disbursement to a collector and the collector processes the payment and disbursement through an accumulator agency. The accumulator agency processes the payment as a debit-based transaction and processes the disbursement as an addendum-based transaction. The processing of a debit-based transaction generally occurs by electronic funds transfer (EFT) or by financial electronic data interchange (FEDI). The processing of an addendum-based transaction generally occurs by electronic data interchange (EDI).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,939 (Fortenberry, et al., Dec. 21, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a method and apparatus for storing an Internet user's identity and access rights to World Wide Web resources. A method and apparatus for obtaining user information to conduct secure transactions on the Internet without having to re-enter the information multiple times is described. The method and apparatus can also provide a technique by which secured access to the data can be achieved over the Internet. A passport containing user-defined information at various security levels is stored in a secure server apparatus, or passport agent, connected to computer network. A user process instructs the passport agent to release all or portions of the passport to a recipient node and forwards a key to the recipient node to unlock the passport information.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,484 (Williams, et al., Jan. 18, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system, method and apparatus for network electronic payment instrument and certification of payment and credit collection utilizing a payment. An electronic monetary system provides for transactions utilizing an electronic-monetary system that emulates a wallet or a purse that is customarily used for keeping money, credit cards and other forms of payment organized. Access to the instruments in the wallet or purse is restricted by a password to avoid unauthorized payments. A certificate form must be completed in order to obtain an instrument. The certificate form obtains the information necessary for creating a certificate granting authority to utilize an instrument, a payment holder and a complete electronic wallet. Electronic approval results in the generation of an electronic transaction to complete the order. If a user selects a particular certificate, a particular payment instrument holder will be generated based on the selected certificate. In addition, the issuing agent for the certificate defines a default bitmap for the instrument associated with a particular certificate, and the default bitmap will be displayed when the certificate definition is completed. Finally, the number associated with a particular certificate will be utilized to determine if a particular party can issue a certificate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,150 (Kravitz, Feb. 22, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a system and method of payment in an electronic payment system wherein a plurality of customers have accounts with an agent. A customer obtains an authenticated quote from a specific merchant, the quote including a specification of goods and a payment amount for those goods. The customer sends to the agent a single communication including a request for payment of the payment amount to the specific merchant and a unique identification of the customer. The agent issues to the customer an authenticated payment advice based only on the single communication and secret shared between the customer and the agent and status information, which the agent knows about the merchant, and/or the customer. The customer forwards a portion of the payment advice to the specific merchant. The specific merchant provides the goods to the customer in response to receiving the portion of the payment advice.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,269 (Biffar, Apr. 4, 2000), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to a self-contained payment system with creating and facilitating transfer of circulating digital vouchers representing value. A digital voucher has an identifying element and a dynamic log. The identifying element includes information such as the transferable value, a serial number and a digital signature. The dynamic log records the movement of the voucher through the system and accordingly grows over time. This allows the system operator to not only reconcile the vouchers before redeeming them, but also to recreate the history of movement of a voucher should an irregularity like a duplicate voucher be detected. These vouchers are used within a self-contained system including a large number of remote devices that are linked to a central system. The central system can be linked to an external system. The external system, as well as the remote devices, is connected to the central system by any one or a combination of networks. The networks must be able to transport digital information, for example the Internet, cellular networks, telecommunication networks, cable networks or proprietary networks. Vouchers can also be transferred from one remote device to another remote device. These remote devices can communicate through a number of methods with each other. For example, for a non-face-to-face transaction the Internet is a choice, for a face-to-face or close proximity transactions tone signals or light signals are likely methods. In addition, at the time of a transaction a digital receipt can be created which will facilitate a fast replacement of vouchers stored in a lost remote device.
Micropayments
U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,919 (Jarecki, et al., Dec. 7, 1999), expressly incorporated herein by reference, relates to an efficient micropayment system. Existing software proposals for electronic payments can be divided into “on-line” schemes which require participation of a trusted party (the bank) in every transaction and are secure against overspending, and “off-line” schemes which do not require a third party and guarantee only that overspending is detected when vendors submit their transaction records to the bank (usually at the end of the day). A new “hybrid” scheme is proposed which combines the advantages of both “on-line” and “off-line” electronic payment schemes. It allows for control of overspending at a cost of only a modest increase in communication compared to the off-line schemes. The protocol is based on probabilistic polling. During each transaction, with some small probability, the vendor forwards information about this transaction to the bank. This enables the bank to maintain an accurate approximation of a customer's spending. The frequency of polling messages is related to the monetary value of transactions and the amount of overspending the bank is willing to risk. For transactions of high monetary value, the cost of polling approaches that of the on-line schemes, but for micropayments, the cost of polling is a small increase over the traffic incurred by the off-line schemes.
Micropayments are often preferred where the amount of the transaction does not justify the costs of complete financial security. In the micropayment scheme, typically a direct communication between creditor and debtor is not required, rather, the transaction produces a result which eventually results in an economic transfer, but which may remain outstanding subsequent to transfer of the underlying goods or services. The theory underlying this micropayment scheme is that the monetary units are small enough such that risks of failure in transaction closure is relatively insignificant for both parties, but that a user gets few chances to default before credit is withdrawn. On the other hand, the transaction costs of a non-real time transactions of small monetary units are substantially less than those of secure, unlimited or potentially high value, real time verified transactions, allowing and facilitating such types of commerce. Thus, the rights management system may employ applets local to the client system, which communicate with other applets and/or the server and/or a vendor/rights-holder to validate a transaction, at low transactional costs.
The following U.S. patents, expressly incorporated herein by reference, define aspects of micropayment, digital certificate, and on-line payment systems: U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,777 (Barber, Jul. 27, 1999, Method of charging for pay-per-access information over a network); U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,023 (Jan. 5, 1999, Demers et al., Space efficient method of redeeming electronic payments); U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,657 (Sep. 29, 1998, Williams, System, method and article of manufacture for network electronic authorization utilizing an authorization instrument); U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,868 (Aug. 11, 1998, Micali, Certificate revocation system), U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,757 (Feb. 10, 1998, Micali, Certificate issue lists); U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,416 (Sep. 9, 1997, Micali, Certificate revocation system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,955 (Doggett et al., Electronic funds transfer instruments); U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,119 (Nov. 17, 1998, Krsul; et al., Method of electronic payments that prevents double-spending); U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,093 (Berlin et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,394 (Wong, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,498 (Schneck et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,880 (Biffar); U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,651 (Kocher); U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,277 (Khosla); 5,960,083 (Sep. 28, 1999, Micali, Certificate revocation system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,924 (Oct. 05, 1999, Williams et al., System, method and article of manufacture for the use of payment instrument holders and payment instruments in network electronic commerce); U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,076 (Rowney et al., System, method and article of manufacture for secure digital certification of electronic commerce); U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,484 (Jan. 18, 2000, Williams et al., System, method and article of manufacture for network electronic payment instrument and certification of payment and credit collection utilizing a payment); U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,724 (Arent); U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,202 (Anderson et al., Method and system for processing electronic documents); U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,402 (Vaeth et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,786 (Smorodinsky); U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,787 (Takahashi, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,381 (Nelson, Many-to-many payments system for network content materials); U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,448 (Smith, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,132 (Nov. 16, 1999, Rowney, System, method and article of manufacture for conditionally accepting a payment method utilizing an extensible, flexible architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 6,057,872 (Candelore); and U.S. Pat. No. 6,061,665 (May 9, 2000, Bahreman, System, method and article of manufacture for dynamic negotiation of a network payment framework). See also, Rivest and Shamir, “PayWord and MicroMint: Two Simple Micropayment Schemes” (May 7, 1996); Micro PAYMENT transfer Protocol (MPTP) Version 0.1 (22-Nov.-1995) et seq., www.w3.org/pub/WWW/TR/WD-mptp; Common Markup for web Micropayment Systems, www.w3.org/WD-Micropayment-Markup (09-Jun.-1999); “Distributing Intellectual Property: a Model of Microtransaction Based Upon Metadata and Digital Signatures”, Olivia, Maurizio, olivia.modlang.denison.edu/˜olivia RFC/09/, all of which are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
See, also: U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,595 (Dec. 11, 1990, Method and apparatus for implementing electronic cash); U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,162 (Jun. 29, 1993, Electronic cash system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,159 (Aug. 17, 1993, Electronic check presentment system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,353 (February 1995, Morales, TV Answer, Inc. Interactive satellite broadcast network); U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,121 (Apr. 23, 1996, Efficient electronic money); U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,201 (April 1997, Langhans et al., Visa International Automated purchasing control system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,547 (Apr. 22, 1997, Value transfer system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,940 (October 1997, Templeton et al., TeleCheck International, Inc. Transaction system with on/off line risk assessment); U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,908 (December 1997, Muehlberger et al., Southeast Phonecard, Inc. Telephone debit card dispenser and method); U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,939 (May/1998, Herz et al., System for generation of user profiles for a system for customized electronic identification of desirable objects); U.S. Pat. No. 5,768,385 (Jun. 16, 1998, Untraceable electronic cash); U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,087 (Aug. 25, 1998, Electronic-monetary system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,668 (Sep. 22, 1998, System, method and article of manufacture for verifying the operation of a remote transaction clearance system utilizing a multichannel, extensible, flexible architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,840 (Oct. 27, 1998, Server for starting client application on client if client is network terminal and initiating client application on server if client is non network terminal) U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,089 (Nov. 3, 1998, Off-line compatible electronic cash method and system) U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,446 (Dec. 15, 1998, System, method and article of manufacture for virtual point of sale processing utilizing an extensible, flexible architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,862 (Mar. 30, 1999, Method and apparatus for implementing traceable electronic cash); U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,863 (Mar. 30, 1999, System, method and article of manufacture for remote virtual point of sale processing utilizing a multichannel, extensible, flexible architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,154 (Apr. 27, 1999, System and method for updating security information in a time-based electronic monetary system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,229 (May 4, 1999, Electronic cash implementing method using a trustee); U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,629 (Jul. 6, 1999, Electronic-monetary system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,548 (Jul. 20, 1999, Method and apparatus for implementing hierarchical electronic cash); U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,424 (Aug. 24, 1999, System, method and article of manufacture for processing a plurality of transactions from a single initiation point on a multichannel, extensible, flexible architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,045 (Sep. 7, 1999, Micro-dynamic simulation of electronic cash transactions); U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,638 (Sep. 14, 1999, Space efficient method of electronic payments); U.S. Pat. No. 5,963,648 (Oct. 5, 1999, Electronic-monetary system); U.S. Pat. No. 5,978,840 (System, method and article of manufacture for a payment gateway system architecture for processing encrypted payment transactions utilizing a multichannel, extensible, flexible architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,208 (Nov. 9, 1999, System, method and article of manufacture for handling transaction results in a gateway payment architecture utilizing a multichannel, extensible, flexible architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,140 (Nov. 16, 1999, System, method and article of manufacture for secure network electronic payment and credit collection); U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,767 (Dec. 14, 1999, System, method and article of manufacture for a modular gateway server architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,765 (Dec. 21, 1999, Electronic cash implementing method with a surveillance institution, and user apparatus and surveillance institution apparatus for implementing the same); U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,399 (Feb. 1, 2000, Space efficient method of verifying electronic payments); U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,379 (Feb. 15, 2000, System, method and article of manufacture for managing transactions in a high availability system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,150 (Feb. 22, 2000, Payment and transactions in electronic commerce system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,151 (Feb. 22, 2000, Method and system for performing electronic money transactions); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,067 (Apr. 4, 2000, Electronic-monetary system); U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,887 (Apr. 11, 2000, System and method for connecting money modules); U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,508 (Apr. 25, 2000, Method for secure accounting and auditing on a communications network); U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,675 (May 23, 2000, Processing system and method for a heterogeneous electronic cash environment); U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,870 (Jun. 6, 2000, System, method and article of manufacture for a gateway payment architecture utilizing a multichannel, extensible, flexible architecture); U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,946 (Sep. 19, 2000, Countable electronic monetary system and method), each of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Other References
In addition, the following patents are considered relevant to the data compression and pattern recognition functions of the apparatus and interface of the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,609,684; 3,849,760; 3,950,733; 3,967,241; 4,025,851; 4,044,243; 4,100,370; 4,118,730; 4,148,061; 4,213,183; 4,225,850; 4,228,421; 4,230,990; 4,245,245; 4,254,474; 4,264,924; 4,264,925; 4,305,131; 4,326,259; 4,331,974; 4,338,626; 4,390,904; 4,395,780; 4,420,769; 4,442,544; 4,449,240; 4,450,531; 4,468,704; 4,491,962; 4,499,601; 4,501,016; 4,511,918; 4,543,660; 4,546,382; 4,547,811; 4,547,899; 4,581,762; 4,593,367; 4,602,279; 4,630,308; 4,646,250; 4,656,665; 4,658,429; 4,658,370; 4,660,166; 4,677,466; 4,697,209; 4,672,683; 4,677,680; 4,682,365; 4,685,145; 4,695,975; 4,710,822; 4,710,964; 4,716,404; 4,719,591; 4,731,863; 4,734,786; 4,736,439; 4,739,398; 4,742,557; 4,747,148; 4,752,890; 4,653,109; 4,760,604; 4,764,971; 4,764,973; 4,771,467; 4,773,024; 4,773,099; 4,774,677; 4,775,935; 4,783,752; 4,783,754; 4,783,829; 4,789,933; 4,790,025; 4,799,270; 4,802,103; 4,803,103; 4,803,736; 4,805,224; 4,805,225; 4,805,255; 4,809,331; 4,809,341; 4,817,171; 4,817,176; 4,821,333; 4,823,194; 4,829,453; 4,831,659; 4,833,637; 4,837,842; 4,843,562; 4,843,631; 4,845,610; 4,864,629; 4,872,024; 4,876,731; 4,881,270; 4,884,217; 4,887,304; 4,888,814; 4,891,762; 4,893,346; 4,897,811; 4,905,162; 4,905,286; 4,905,296; 4,906,099; 4,906,940; 4,908,758; 4,914,708; 4,920,499; 4,926,491; 4,930,160; 4,931,926; 4,932,065; 4,933,872; 4,941,193; 4,944,023; 4,949,187; 4,956,870; 4,958,375; 4,958,375; 4,964,077; 4,965,725; 4,967,273; 4,972,499; 4,979,222; 4,987,604; 4,989,256; 4,989,258; 4,992,940; 4,995,078; 5,012,334; 5,014,219; 5,014,327; 5,018,218; 5,018,219; 5,019,899; 5,020,112; 5,020,113; 5,022,062; 5,027,400; 5,031,224; 5,033,101; 5,034,991; 5,038,379; 5,038,390; 5,040,134; 5,046,121; 5,046,122; 5,046,179; 5,047,867; 5,048,112; 5,050,223; 5,051,840; 5,052,043; 5,052,045; 5,052,046; 5,053,974; 5,054,093; 5,054,095; 5,054,101; 5,054,103; 5,055,658; 5,055,926; 5,056,147; 5,058,179; 5,058,180; 5,058,183; 5,058,186; 5,059,126; 5,060,276; 5,060,277; 5,060,279; 5,060,282; 5,060,285; 5,061,063; 5,063,524; 5,063,525; 5,063,603; 5,063,605; 5,063,608; 5,065,439; 5,065,440; 5,065,447; 5,067,160; 5,067,161; 5,067,162; 5,067,163; 5,067,164; 5,068,664; 5,068,723; 5,068,724; 5,068,744; 5,068,909; 5,068,911; 5,076,662; 5,099,422; 5,103,498; 5,109,431; 5,111,516; 5,119,507; 5,122,886; 5,130,792; 5,132,992; 5,133,021; 5,133,079; 5,134,719; 5,148,497; 5,148,522; 5,155,591; 5,159,474; 5,161,204; 5,168,529; 5,173,949; 5,177,796; 5,179,652; 5,202,828; 5,220,420; 5,220,648; 5,223,924; 5,231,494; 5,239,617; 5,247,347; 5,247,651; 5,259,038; 5,274,714; 5,283,641; 5,303,313; 5,305,197; 5,307,421; 5,315,670; 5,317,647; 5,317,677; 5,343,251; 5,351,078; 5,357,276; 5,381,158; 5,384,867; 5,388,198; 5,390,125; 5,390,281; 5,410,343; 5,410,643; 5,416,856; 5,418,951; 5,420,975; 5,421,008; 5,428,559; 5,428,727; 5,428,730; 5,428,774; 5,430,812; 5,434,933; 5,434,966; 5,436,653; 5,436,834; 5,440,400; 5,446,891; 5,446,919; 5,455,892; 5,459,517; 5,461,699; 5,465,308; 5,469,206; 5,477,447; 5,479,264; 5,481,294; 5,481,712; 5,483,278; 5,485,219; 5,485,518; 5,487,132; 5,488,425; 5,488,484; 5,495,292; 5,496,177; 5,497,314; 5,502,774; 5,504,518; 5,506,768; 5,510,838; 5,511,134; 5,511,153; 5,515,098; 5,515,099; 5,515,173; 5,515,453; 5,515,471; 5,517,598; 5,519,452; 5,521,841; 5,521,984; 5,522,155; 5,523,796; 5,524,065; 5,526,427; 5,535,302; 5,541,638; 5,541,662; 5,541,738; 5,543,929; 5,544,254; 5,546,475; 5,548,667; 5,550,575; 5,550,928; 5,550,965; 5,552,833; 5,553,221; 5,553,277; 5,554,983; 5,555,495; 5,557,728; 5,559,548; 5,560,011; 5,561,649; 5,561,718; 5,561,796; 5,566,274; 5,572,604; 5,574,845; 5,576,950; 5,579,471; 5,581,658; 5,586,218; 5,588,074; 5,592,560; 5,574,845; 5,579,471; 5,581,665; 5,581,800; 5,583,560; 5,586,025; 5,594,661; 5,594,911; 5,596,705; 5,600,733; 5,600,775; 5,604,542; 5,604,820; 5,604,823; 5,606,655; 5,611,020; 5,613,032; 5,614,940; 5,617,483; 5,617,565; 5,621,454; 5,621,484; 5,621,579; 5,621,903; 5,625,715; 5,625,783; 5,627,915; 5,634,849; 5,635,986; 5,642,434; 5,644,686; 5,644,735; 5,654,771; 5,655,117; 5,657,397; 5,659,653; 5,659,368; 5,659,732; 5,664,046; 5,668,897; 5,671,343; 5,671,411; 5,682,437; 5,696,964; 5,701,369; 5,710,601; 5,710,833; 5,710,834; 5,715,400; 5,717,814; 5,724,424; 5,724,472; 5,729,741; 5,734,893; 5,737,444; 5,740,274; 5,745,126; 5,745,640; 5,745,710; 5,751,286; 5,751,831; 5,754,938; 5,758,257; 5,761,655; 5,764,809; 5,767,893; 5,767,922; 5,768,421; 5,768,426; 5,768,437; 5,778,181; 5,797,001; 5,798,785; 5,799,109; 5,801,750; 5,801,753; 5,805,763; 5,809,471; 5,819,288; 5,828,809; 5,835,087; 5,850,352; 5,852,823; 5,857,181; 5,862,260; H 331; and Re. 33,316. The aforementioned patents, some of which are mentioned elsewhere in this disclosure, and which form a part of this disclosure, may be applied in known manner by those skilled in the art in order to practice various embodiments of the present invention.
The following scientific articles, some of which are discussed elsewhere herein, are understood by those skilled in the art and relate to the pattern recognition and image compression functions of the apparatus and interface of the present invention:
“Fractal Geometry-Understanding Chaos”, Georgia Tech Alumni Magazine, p. 16 (Spring 1986).
“Fractal Modelling of Biological Structures”, School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology.
“Fractal Modelling of Real World Images”, Lecture Notes for Fractals: Introduction, Basics and Perspectives, Siggraph (1987).
“Fractals Yield High Compression”, Electronic Engineering Times, Sep. 30, 1991, p. 39.
“Fractals—A Geometry of Nature”, Georgia Inst. of Tech. Research Horizons, p. 9 (Spring 1986).
“Voice Recognition and Speech Processing”, Elektor Electronics, September 1985, pp. 56-57.
Aleksander, I., “Guide to Pattern Recognition Using Random-Access Memories”, Computers and Digital Techniques, 2(1):29-40 (February 1979).
Anderson, F., W. Christiansen, B. Kortegaard, “Real Time, Video Image Centroid Tracker”, Apr. 16-20, 1990.
Anson, L., M. Barnsley, “Graphics Compression Technology”, SunWorld, pp. 43-52 (October 1991).
Appriou, A., “Interet des theories de l'incertain en fusion de donnees”, Colloque International sur le Radar Paris, 24-28 avril 1989.
Appriou, A., “Procedure d'aide a la decision multi-informateurs. Applications a la classification multi-capteurs de cibles”, Symposium de l'Avionics Panel (AGARD) Turquie, 25-29 avril 1988.
Arrow, K. J., “Social choice and individual valves”, John Wiley and Sons Inc. (1963).
Barnsley et al., “A Better Way to Compress Images”, Byte Magazine, January 1988.
Barnsley et al., “Harnessing Chaos For Images Synthesis”, Computer Graphics, 22(4) (August 1988).
Barnsley et al., “Hidden Variable Fractal Interpolation Functions”, School of Mathematics, Georgia Institute of Technology, Atlanta, Ga. 30332, July, 1986.
Batchelor, B. G., “Pattern Recognition, Ideas in Practice”, Plenum Press, London &NY (1978).
Batchelor, B. G., “Practical Approach to Pattern Classification”, Plenum Press, London & NY 1974.
Bellman, R. E., L. A. Zadeh, “Decision making in a fuzzy environment”, Management Science, 17(4) (December 1970).
Bhatnagar, R. K. et al. “Handling uncertain information: a review of numeric and non-numeric methods”, Uncertainty in Artificial Intelligence, L. N. Kamal and J. F. Lemmer, Eds. (1986).
Blair, D., R. Pollack, “La logique du choix collectif”, Pour la Science (1983).
Burr, D. J., “A Neural Network Digit Recognizer”, Proceedings of the 1986 IEEE International Conference of Systems, Man and Cybernetics, Atlanta, Ga., pp. 1621-1625.
Caffery, B., “Fractal Compression Breakthrough for Multimedia Applications”, Inside, Oct. 9, 1991.
Carpenter, G. A., S. Grossberg, “The Art of Adaptive Pattern Recognition by a Self-Organizing Neural Network”, IEEE Computer, March 1988, pp. 77-88.
Casasent, D., et al., “General I and Q Data Processing on a Multichannel AO System”, Applied Optics, 25(18):3217-24 (Sep. 15, 1986).
Caudill, M., “Neural Networks Primer-Part III”, AI Expert, June 1988, pp. 53-59.
Chao, J. J., E. Drakopoulos, C. C. Lee, “An evidential reasoning approach to distributed multiple hypothesis detection”, Proc. of the 20th Conference on decision and control, Los Angeles, Calif. December 1987.
Chao, T.-H.; Hegblom, E.; Lau, B.; Stoner, W. W. Miceli, W. J., “Optoelectronically implemented neural network with a wavelet preprocessor”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2026:472-82(1993).
Chen et al., “Adaptive Coding of Monochrome and Color Images”, November 1977, pp. 1285-1292.
Cheong, C. K.; Aizawa, K., Saito, T.; Hatori, M., “Adaptive edge detection with fractal dimension”, Transactions of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers D-II, J76D-II(11):2459-63 (1993).
Computer Visions, Graphics, and Image Processing, 1987, 37:54-115.
Computers and Biomedical Research 5, 388-410 (1972).
Cooper, L. N., “A Possible Organization of Animal Memory and Learning”, Nobel 24, (1973), Collective Properties of Physical Systems, pp. 252-264.
Crawford et al., “Adaptive Pattern Recognition Applied Ton Expert System For Fault Diagnosis In Telecommunications Equipment”, pp. 10/1-8 (Inspec. Abstract No. 86C010699, Inspec IEE (London) & IEE Coll. on “Adaptive Filters”, Digest No. 76, Oct. 10, 1985).
Danielsson, Erik, et al., “Computer Architectures for Pictorial Inf. Systems”, IEEE Computer, November, 1981, pp. 53-67.
Dempster, A. P., “A generalization of Bayesian inference”, Journal of the Royal Statistical Society, Vol. 30, Series B (1968).
Dempster, A. P., “Upper and lower probabilities induced by a multivalued mapping”, Annals of mathematical Statistics, no. 38 (1967).
Denker, 1984 International Test Conf., October 1984, Philadelphia, Pa., pp. 558-563.
Dubois, D., “Modeles mathematiques de l'imprecis et de l'incertain en vue d'applications aux techniques d'aide a la decision”, Doctoral Thesis, University of Grenoble (1983).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, “Combination of uncertainty with belief functions: a reexamination”, Proceedings 9th International Joint Conference on Artificial Intelligence, Los Angeles (1985).
Dubois, D., N. Prade, “Fuzzy sets and systems-Theory and applications”, Academic Press NY 1980.
Dubois, D., N. Prade, “Theorie des possibilities: application a la representation des connaissances en informatique”, Masson, Paris (1985).
Duda, R. O., P. E. Hart, M. J. Nilsson, “Subjective Bayesian methods for rule-based inference systems”, Technical Note 124, Artificial Intelligence Center, SRI International.
Dunning, B. B., “Self-Learning Data-Base For Automated Fault Localization”, IEEE, 1979, pp. 155-157.
Farrelle, Paul M. and Jain, Anil K., “Recursive Block Coding—A New Approach to Transform Coding”, IEEE Transactions on Communications, Com. 34(2) (February 1986).
Fitzpatrick, J. M., J. J. Grefenstette, D. Van Gucht, “Image Registration by Genetic Search”, Conf. Proc., IEEE Southeastcon 1984, pp. 460-464.
Fua, P. V., “Using probability density functions in the framework of evidential reasoning Uncertainty in knowledge based systems”, B. Bouchon, R. R. Yager, Eds. Springer Verlag (1987).
Gogoussis et al., Proc. SPIE Intl. Soc. Opt. Eng., November 1984, Cambridge, Minn., pp. 121-127.
Grossberg, S., G. Carpenter, “A Massively Parallel Architecture for a Self-Organizing Neural Pattern Recognition Machine”, Computer Vision, Graphics, and Image Processing, 1987, 37, 54-115, 252-315.
Gullichsen, E., E. Chang, “Pattern Classification by Neural Network: An Experiment System for Icon Recognition”, ICNN Proceeding on Neural Networks, March 1987, pp. IV-725-32.
Haruki, K. et al., “Pattern Recognition of Handwritten Phonetic Japanese Alphabet Characters”, International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C., January 1990, pp. II-515 to II-518.
Hayashi, Y., et al., “Alphanumeric Character Recognition Using a Connectionist Model with the Pocket Algorithm”, Proceedings of the International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C. Jun. 18-22, 1989, vol. 2, pp. 606-613.
Hayes, H. I.; Solka, J. L.; Priebe, C. E.; “Parallel computation of fractal dimension”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1962:219-30 (1993).
Hinton et al., “Boltzmann Machines: Constraint Satisfaction Networks that Learn”, Tech. Report CMU-CS-85-119, Carnegie-Mellon Univ, May 1984.
Hoare, F., de Jager, G., “Neural networks for extracting features of objects in images as a pre-processing stage to pattern classification”, Proc. 1992 South African Symposium on Communications and Signal Processing. COMSIG '92 (Cat. No. 92TH0482-0). Inggs, M. (Ed.), p. 239-42 (1992).
Hopfield et al., “Computing with Neural Circuits: A Model”, Science, 233:625-633 (8 Aug. 1986).
Hopfield, “Neural Networks and Physical Systems with Emergent Collective Computational Abilities”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 79:2554-2558 (April 1982).
Hopfield, “Neurons with graded response have collective computational properties like those of two-state neurons”, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 81:3088-3092 (May 1984).
Hurtgen, B.; Buttgen, P., “Fractal approach to low rate video coding”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2094 (pt.1):120-31(1993).
Information Processing 71, North-Holland Publishing Company (1972) pp. 1530-1533.
Ishizuka, M., “Inference methods based on extended Dempster and Shafer's theory for problems with uncertainty/fuzziness”, New Generation Computing, Ohmsha, Ltd & Springer Verlag, 4:459-168 (1983).
Jackel, L. D., H. P. Graf, J. S. Denker, D. Henderson and I. Guyon, “An Application of Neural Net Chips: Handwritten Digit Recognition”, ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. II-107-15.
Jean, J. S. N., et al., “Input Representation and Output Voting Considerations for Handwritten Numeral Recognition with Backpropagation”, International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C., January 1990, pp. I-408 to I-411.
Jeffrey, R. J., “The logic of decision”, The U. of Chicago Press, Ltd., London (1983) (2nd Ed.).
Kaufmann, A., “Introduction a la theorie des sous-ensembles flous”, Vol. 1-3, Masson, Paris (1975).
Keeney, R. L., B. Raiffa, “Decisions with multiple objectives: Preferences and value tradeoffs”, John Wiley and Sons, New York (1976).
Kellman, P., “Time Integrating Optical Signal Processing”, Ph. D. Diss., Stanford U., 1979, 51-55.
Kim, D. H.; Caulfield, H. J.; Jannson, T.; Kostrzewski, A; Savant, G, “Optical fractal image processor for noise-embedded targets detection”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, Vol: 2026 p. 144-9 (1993) (SPIE Conf: Photonics for Processors, Neural Networks, and Memories 12-15 Jul. 1993, San Diego, Calif., USA).
Kohonen, “Self-Organization & Memory”, Second Ed., 1988, Springer-Verlag, pp. 199-209.
Kortegaard, B. L., “PAC-MAN, a Precision Alignment Control System for Multiple Laser Beams Self-Adaptive Through the Use of Noise”, Los Alamos National Laboratory, date unknown.
Kortegaard, B. L., “Superfine Laser Position Control Using Statistically Enhanced Resolution in Real Time”, Los Alamos National Laboratory, SPIE-Los Angeles Technical Symposium, Jan. 23-25, 1985.
Ksienski et al., “Low Frequency Approach to Target Identification”, Proc. of the IEEE, 63(12):1651-1660 (December 1975).
Kyburg, H. E., “Bayesian and non Bayesian evidential updating”, A.I. 31:271-293 (1987).
LeCun, Y. et al., “Handwritten Digit Recognition: Applications of Neural.”, IEEE Comm. Magazine, November 1989, pp. 41-46.
LeCun, Y., “Connectionism in Perspective”, in R. Pfeifer, Z. Schreter, F. Fogelman, L. Steels (Eds.), 1989, “Generalization and Network Design Strategies”, pp. 143-155.
Liepins, G. E., M. R. Hilliard, “Genetic Algorithms: Foundations & Applications”, Annals of Operations Research, 21:31-58 (1989).
Lin, H. K., et al., “Real-Time Screen-Aided Multiple-Image Optical Holographic Matched-Filter Correlator”, Applied Optics, 21(18):3278-3286 (Sep. 15, 1982).
Lippman, R. P., “An Introduction to Computing with Neural Nets”, IEEE ASSP Magazine, April 1987, pp. 4-22.
Lippmann, R. P., “An Introduction to Computing with Neural Nets”, IEEE ASSP Magazine, vol. 4(2):4-22 (April 1987).
Liu, Y., “Extensions of fractal theory”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1966:255-68(1993).
Liu, Y., “Pattern recognition using Hilbert space”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1825:63-77 (1992).
Mahalanobis, A., et al., “Minimum Average Correlation Energy Filters”, Applied Optics, 26(17):3633-40 (Sep. 1, 1987).
Martin, G. L. et al., “Recognizing Hand-Printed Letters and Digits Using Backpropagation Learning”, Technical Report of the MCC, Human Interface Laboratory, Austin, Tex., January 1990, pp. 1-9.
McAulay, A. D., J. C. Oh, “Image Learning Classifier System Using Genetic Algorithms”, IEEE Proc. of the National Aerospace & Electronics Conference, 2:705-710 (1989).
Miller, R. K., Neural Networks ((c) 1989: Fairmont Press, Lilburn, Ga.), pp. 2-12 and Chapter 4, “Implementation of Neural Networks”, pp. 4-1 to 4-26.
Molley, P., “Implementing the Difference-Squared Error Algorithm Using An Acousto-Optic Processor”, SPIE, 1098:232-239 (1989).
Molley, P., et al., “A High Dynamic Range Acousto-Optic Image Correlator for Real-Time Pattern Recognition”, SPIE, 938:55-65 (1988).
Mori, “Towards the construction of a large-scale neural network”, Electronics Information Communications Association Bulletin PRU 88-59, pp. 87-94.
Naik et al., “High Performance Speaker Verification.”, ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243-4/86/0000-0881, IEEE 1986, pp. 881-884.
Ney, H., et al., “A Data Driven Organization of the Dynamic Programming Beam Search for Continuous Speech Recognition”, Proc. ICASSP 87, pp. 833-836, 1987.
Nilsson, N. J., The Mathematical Foundations of Learning Machines ((c) 1990: Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, San Mateo, Calif.) and particularly section 2.6 “The Threshold Logic Unit (TLU)”, pp. 21-23 and Chapter 6, “Layered Machines” pp. 95-114.
Ohsuga et al., “Entrainment of Two Coupled van der Pol Oscillators by an External Oscillation”, Biological Cybernetics, 51:225-239 (1985).
Omata et al., “Holonic Model of Motion Perception”, IEICE Tech. Rep., Mar. 26, 1988, pp. 339-346.
O'Neal et al., “Coding Isotropic Images”, November 1977, pp. 697-707.
Pawlicki, T. F., D. S. Lee, J. J. Hull and S. N. Srihari, “Neural Network Models and their Application to Handwritten Digit Recognition”, ICNN Proceeding, 1988, pp. II-63-70.
Perry et al., “Auto-Indexing Storage Device”, IBM Tech. Disc. Bulletin, 12(8):1219 (January 1970).
Peterson, Ivars, “Packing It In”, Science News, 131(18):283-285 (May 2, 1987).
Priebe, C. E.; Solka, J. L.; Rogers, G. W., “Discriminant analysis in aerial images using fractal based features”, Proc. SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1962:196-208(1993).
Proceedings, 6th International Conference on Pattern Recognition 1982, pp. 152-136.
Psaltis, D., “Incoherent Electro-Optic Image Correlator”, Optical Engineering, 23(4):12-15 January-February 1984.
Psaltis, D., “Two-Dimensional Optical Processing Using One-Dimensional Input Devices”, Proceedings of the IEEE, 72(7):962-974 (July 1984).
Rahmati, M., Hassebrook, L. G., “Intensity- and distortion-invariant pattern recognition with complex linear morphology”, Pattern Recognition, 27 (4):549-68(1994).
Reusens, E., “Sequence coding based on the fractal theory of iterated transformations systems”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 2094(pt.1):132-40(1993).
Rhodes, W., “Acousto-Optic Signal Processing: Convolution and Correlation”, Proc. of the IEEE, 69(1):65-79 (January 1981).
Rosenfeld, Azriel and Avinash C. Kak, Digital Picture Processing, 2nd ed. V. 2, Academic Press, 1982.
Roy, B., “Classements et choix en presence de points de vue multiples”, RIRO 2nd yr. 8:57-75 1968.
Roy, B., “Electre III: un algorithme de classements fonde sur une representation floue des preferences en presence de criteres multiples”, Cahiers du CERO, 20(1):3-24 (1978).
Rumelhart, D. E., et al., “Learning Internal Representations by Error Propagation”, Parallel Distr. Proc.: Explorations in Microstructure of Cognition, 1:318-362 (1986).
Rumelhart, D. E., et al., Parallel Distributed Processing, ((c) 1986: MIT Press, Cambridge Mass.), and specifically Chapter 8 thereof, “Learning Internal Representations by Error Propagation”, pp. 318-362.
Rutherford, H. G., F. Taub and B. Williams, “Object Identification and Measurement from Images with Access to the Database to Select Specific Subpopulations of Special Interest”, May 1986.
Rutter et al., “The Timed Lattice—A New Approach To Fast Converging Equalizer Design”, pp. VIII/1-5 (Inspec. Abstract No. 84C044315, Inspec IEE (London) & IEE Saraga Colloquium on Electronic Filters, May 21, 1984).
Sadjadi, F., “Experiments in the use of fractal in computer pattern recognition”, Proceedings of the SPIE—The International Society for Optical Engineering, 1960:214-22(1993).
Sakoe, H., “A Generalization of Dynamic Programming Based Pattern Matching Algorithm Stack DP-Matching”, Trans. of the Committee on Speech Res., The Acoustic Soc. of Japan, p. S83-23, 1983.
Sakoe, H., “A Generalized Two-Level DP-Matching Algorithm for Continuous Speech Recognition”, Transactions of the IECE of Japan, E65(11):649-656 (November 1982).
Scharlic, A., “Decider sur plusieurs criteres. Panorama de l'aide a la decision multicritere”, Presses Polytechniques Romandes (1985).
Schurmann, J., “Zur Zeichen und Worterkennung beim Automatischen Anschriftenlesen”, Wissenschaftlichl, Berichte, 52(1/2) (1979).
Scientific American, “Not Just a Pretty Face”, March 1990, pp. 77-78.
Shafer, G., “A mathematical theory of evidence”, Princeton U. Press, Princeton, N.J. (1976).
Shimizu et al., “Principle of Holonic Computer and Holovision”, Journal of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication, 70(9):921-930 (1987).
Shinan et al., “The Effects of Voice Disguise.”, ICASSP 86, Tokyo, CH2243-4/86/0000-0885, IEEE 1986, pp. 885-888.
Silverston et al., “Spectral Feature Classification and Spatial Pattern Rec.”, SPIE 201:17-26, Optical Pattern Recognition (1979).
Simpson, W. R., C. S. Dowling, “WRAPLE: The Weighted Repair Assistance Program Learning Extension”, IEEE Design & Test, 2:66-73 (April 1986).
Specht, IEEE Internatl. Conf. Neural Networks, 1:1525-1532 (July 1988), San Diego, Calif.
Sprageu, R. A., “A Review of Acousto-Optic Signal Correlators”, Optical Engineering, 16(5):467-74 (September/October 1977).
Sprinzak, J., Werman, M., “Affine point matching”, Pattern Recognition Letters, 15(4):337-9(1994).
Stanley R. Sternberg, “Biomedical Image Processing”, IEEE Computer, 1983, pp. 22-34.
Stewart, R. M., “Expert Systems For Mechanical Fault Diagnosis”, IEEE, 1985, pp. 295-300.
Sugeno, M., “Theory of fuzzy integrals and its applications”, Tokyo Institute of Technology (1974).
Svetkoff et al., Hybrid Circuits (GB), No. 13, May 1987, pp. 5-8.
Udagawa, K., et al, “A Parallel Two-Stage Decision Method for Statistical Character Recognition.”, Electronics and Communications in Japan (1965).
Vander Lugt, A., “Practical Considerations for the Use of Spatial Carrier-Frequency Filters”, Applied Optics, 5(11):1760-1765 (November 1966).
Vander Lugt, A., “Signal Detection By Complex Spatial Filtering”, IEEE Transactions On Information Theory, IT-10, 2:139-145 (April 1964).
Vander Lugt, A., et al., “The Use of Film Nonlinearites in Optical Spatial Filtering”, Applied Optics, 9(1):215-222 (January 1970).
Vannicola et al., “Applications of Knowledge Based Systems to Surveillance”, Proceedings of the 1988 IEEE National Radar Conference, 20-21 Apr. 1988, pp. 157-164.
Vitols, “Hologram Memory for Storing Digital Data”, IBM Tech. Disc. Bulletin 8(11):1581-1583 (April 1966).
Wald, Sequential Analysis, Dover Publications Inc., 1947, pp. 34-43.
Wasserman, Philip D., “Neural Computing—Theory & Practice”, 1989, pp. 128-129.
Willshaw et al., “Non-Holographic Associative Memory”, Nature, 222:960-962 (Jun. 7, 1969).
Yager, R. R., “Entropy and specificity in a mathematical theory of Evidence”, Int. J. General Systems, 9:249-260 (1983).
Yamada et. al., “Character recognition system using a neural network”, Electronics Information Communications Association Bulletin PRU 88-58, pp. 79-86.
Yamane et al., “An Image Data Compression Method Using Two-Dimensional Extrapolative Prediction-Discrete Sine Transform”, Oct. 29-31, 1986, pp. 311-316.
Zadeh, L. A., “Fuzzy sets as a basis for a theory of possibility”, Fuzzy sets and Sys., 4:3-28 (1978).
Zadeh, L. A., “Fuzzy sets”, Information and Control, 8:338-353 (1965).
Zadeh, L. A., “Probability measures of fuzzy events”, Journal of Mathematical Analysis and Applications, 23:421-427 (1968).
Zhi-Yan Xie; Brady, M., “Fractal dimension image for texture segmentation”, ICARCV '92. Second International Conference on Automation, Robotics and Computer Vision, p. CV-4.3/1-5 vol. 1, (1992).
Zhu, X., et al., “Feature Detector and Application to Handwritten Character Recognition”, International Joint Conference on Neural Networks, Washington, D.C., January 1990, pp. II-457 to II-460.
The above-mentioned references are exemplary, and are not meant to be limiting in respect to the resources and/or technologies available to those skilled in the art. Of course it should be realized that the hardware for implementing a system may be integrally related to the choice of specific method or software algorithm for implementing the system, and therefore these together form a system. It is noted that in view of the present disclosure, it is within the skill of the artisan to combine in various fashions the available methods and apparatus to achieve the advanced interface and control system of the present invention.